Dear Diary: Love Always, Bella
by soraloveskairi159
Summary: Bella just moved back to the town she used to live in growing up. Her good friend Jasper moved next door. When Bella goes back to school, will anyone from her past remember her, or will things just go horribly wrong? Now 63,367 hits!
1. New Places, Old Faces

**Chapter 1**- **New Places, Old Faces.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I just moved back to the town where I was born and lived in up until Elementary school. I've missed it here so much. My old best friend, Alice, doesn't know I'm back and I highly doubt anyone remembers me. Last time anyone saw me was in 5th grade and I was only 10. Now I'm 15, soon to be 16. In eleventh grade now. I don't remember much from back then, but whom I do remember were kids named Alice, Edward and Emmett. I remember had a crush on Edward while Alice had one for Emmett. We weren't really all friends exactly; the boys would talk to us but we never hung out. I wonder if they remember me? Eh, probably not. It's my first day back to school but this time I'm going to Forks High. At least Jasper is coming with me. He is my best friend from my old school. Both his parents and mine work together and got job offers here. He just happens to live next door. I don't know what I'd do without him. _

_Well I better get to school, so I'm not late. Hope everything goes well!_

_Love Always, Bella_

"_Bella_! Are you ready yet? Jasper's waiting!" I heard my step mom, Jolene, call from downstairs. I stuffed my blue diary into my bedside table, grabbed my bag and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I sighed. There really wasn't anything special about me. Nothing unique, nothing to make me stand out from the rest. I had brown hair that was a bit too light; it rivaled with my skin complexion. My brown eyes were probably the only redeeming thing about my face; they had several colors of brown and were by no means flat. If I knew how to put on make-up, I was sure I could make them really pretty.

But I didn't know how to put on make-up, so they stayed as they were. I was never one that was into make-up. It just wasn't me. I mean, I'm not super out going but I am a lot more confident compared to when I was younger.

That, my friends, is not good.

I sighed again and walked down stairs.

"Hey Jasper." I said with a small smile. Jasper was a couple months older than me, so he' was already 16. His blond hair was neatly disoriented as if he'd just finished having a hot make out session. Jasper was probably 5 or 6 inches taller than me despite the small age difference and he never let me forget it. I could tell by his smile that he was ready for school. That damn smile of his. He was going to be popular with the girls, just like he was at our old school. I was sure of it.

"Hey, Bella." Jasper greeted me.

"Guys ready?" Jolene asked. Jasper and I nodded. We all hopped into Jolene's car. I gazed out the window at the scenery as we drove to the High School. It was so green here. My heart was pounding deep inside my chest. I hated going to new schools, it was a real fear of mine. All too soon, the car pulled up to Forks High School. "Have a good first day. Want me to pick you guys up?"

"That's okay, Jolene. Thanks. Love you. Bye." And I did love her. She's been my step mom for as long as I could remember. When I was just a baby, my real mom, Renee died. Charlie, my father, was crushed. When he found Jolene I was only two and he couldn't have been any happier than if Mom was alive.

"Thanks for the ride. Bye." Jasper said. Jolene waved good-bye and drove off. We stood on the lawn, gazing at the school. FHS was huge compared to my old school. It was two stories with beige bricks. It was fairly new. They _did_ build it 5 years ago. I idly wondered how a town so small could have such a nice school.

"Ready?" I asked quietly. Jasper looked at me.

"Oh come on Bella, you'll be okay. Hey, at least we got put in the same classes. You'll do fine. We'll always stick together, right?" He said with a soft smile, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Right." I said feeling a little better. "Thanks Jasper."

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Well, let's go." He said pulling me forward. "So do you think Edward or Emmett or Alice will remember you?"

"Yeah right." I said. "Possibly Alice will. But then again, who knows if I'll recognize her or if she'll recognize me."

"True. Hey, didn't you say that Alice was really pretty?" Jasper asked, smiling a sly grin, staring up ahead of us. I laughed.

"Jasper! She was ten! She's probably gorgeous beyond belief now." I winked.

"You need to introduce us, Bell. Please!" He begged.

"I will, that is if she still lives here or even remembers me." He smiled. By this time we had already entered the school. There were tons of students roaming around the halls and scrounging through their lockers.

"What room first?" Jasper asked looking around. I pulled my schedule out from my back pocket and looked at it.

"203." I said. "So that's upstairs."

"What about our lockers?" He asked looking at his schedule. "Mine's 214."

"Mine's 215. So again, upstairs."

"Well, let's go." We walked up one of the stairways. "211, 212, 213, ah, 214." We opened our lockers and got out our science books.

"Where's 203?" I asked closing my locker and leaning against it.

"Down a couple classes, I suppose. We have a couple of minutes to spare before class starts." Jasper said closing his locker. A very pretty girl with black hair that she had spiked up and eyes like forget-me-nots opened the locker next to me. She was probably an inch shorter then me. Something about her was so familiar…. I turned around to tell Jasper and accidentally bumped into a boy with copper hair. He didn't turn around.

"Watch where you're going." He barked coldly. I glared at him as he walked away and Jasper started to head towards the inconsiderate jerk. Jasper was like my big brother and if anyone hurt me, they would deal with him. Last year, when someone punched me in the nose, Jasper came and did far worse. It was almost too disgusting to watch. Almost.

"Jasper, no!" I said, grabbing his arm and trying with all my might to hold him back. A boy who was with the jerk turned around, while the jerk walked down the hall and into a classroom. Jerks friend came up to us. He was just about as tall as Jasper and it looked like the two were about to rip each other's heads off. The girl next to my locker stepped in, putting her hand up in front of them.

"Emmett, no." She said firmly. '_Wait, did she just say Emmett?_' I thought. I examined his features. He had aqua marine eyes and a much-matured face for our age. He looked very strong as well. The one trait that stood out the most was his brownish kind of blonde hair. The girl spoke up again. "Sorry about that. Edward's just pissy and Emmett's helping out a friend. My name is Alice." My mouth dropped open. I shook my head in disbelief. This was way too overwhelming to have all of them mentioned at once. I looked up noticing the three of them were looking at me. Jasper nudged me. I knew that he knew these were the people I told him about when we first met.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I decided to see if they remembered me. She smiled at me, recognition in her eyes.

"I knew a girl named Bella, but she moved a while back. She was pretty cute, too. I remember Edward ha-" Emmett started before he was interrupted by Alice, elbowing him in the stomach. Alice held out her hands, gesturing to me with a "Duh!" expression on her face.

"Emmett! She's the same Bella!" Alice yelled. She looked at me. "You did live here before right?" I nodded with a smile. "Oh my gosh! My best friend is back!" She said hugging me as I laughed.

"Wow, Bella. You look good." Emmett said looking at me. I blushed.

"Heh, thanks Emmett" I said after Alice let me go.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Alice asked looking at Jasper.

"Oh, no. He's just my really good friend." I said, laughing nervously. Went their once, never going back.

"Hi, my name's Alice." She said smiling. Jasper took a step closer, locked her chin in his hand and stared into her eyes. Their faces were 2 inches apart. She blushed a deep red.

"What a beautiful name to fit such a beautiful person." Jasper said with a warm smile. Forward much? I smiled. "My name is Jasper." He told her. Alice blushed. Jasper let go and backed up, his eyes never leaving the tiny pixie like girl.

"Well, let's get to class." Emmett said. "What room are you guys in?"

"Well, Jasper and I have group 'B' classes." I said. This school system was strange. We were all divided into groups of 14 or so students. You would share classes with them, while a different group was combined with yours for each class.

"Same with Emmett and me!" Alice said cheerfully. I smiled.

"Well, let's go." Emmett said. Jasper and Emmett walked in front of Alice and me on our way to class.

"Jasper is pretty, uh, good looking." Alice whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"I know his style for girls and I can tell he likes you." I whispered back.

"Really?" She replied excitedly. I nodded.

"So, why was Edward in such a bad mood?" I asked out of curiosity, changing the subject.

"Lauren Mallory broke up with him." Emmett answered.

"Who?"

"Lauren is pretty, rich, and stuck up. She only went out with Edward to increase her popularity." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Lauren is okay once you get to know her. You just wouldn't take the time." Emmett replied. Jasper and I looked at each other.

"I didn't _want _to know her." Alice retorted. We opened the door to room 203 and walked inside.

**Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own. Kapeesh? **


	2. Do You Remember?

**Chapter 2- Do You Remember?**

I looked around the room, observing my classmates. I had no idea who was in group B with us. Alice pulled me over to six vacant seats in the corner by the back windows. I sat closest to the window, second to last seat and Alice sat next to me. Jasper sat behind me and Emmett sat in front of Alice. I looked over to the other side of the room by the door. Edward was sitting backwards in a chair talking to some people casually.

"I take it that Edward's still as popular as ever." I said looking over at Alice. She nodded.

"Along with Emmett here. They're still the best of friends." Alice smiled. Emmett turned around to look at us.

"Hey, Tyler and Tony are part of the group, too." He said. He looked over at Jasper "I think we would all be able to get along."

"Thanks. I think." Jasper responded. I turned around and rolled my eyes. A girl from the opposite side of the room whom was talking to Edward walked over towards us. She had golden hair with a gentle curl at the bottom. She wore a mini skirt and short sleeved shirt that says "Beautiful; and not afraid to flaunt it". Her eyes were an emerald green. She took the seat behind Alice.

"Rosalie?" I asked, looking at her. Rosalie Hale was a nice girl in Elementary school, despite her popularity. She was friends with Alice and me.

She looked at me with a confused face.

"Yeah…" Rosalie said slowly, as if testing the word.

"Rose! Don't you recognize her?" Alice said, turning to face our confused friend. Rosalie looked from Alice to me. I smiled my classic smile that everyone loved. I'd been smiling it since I was in Pre-K and it was clear even then that it was my trademark. This smile always appeared when I heard Edwards voice. Even though I hadn't heard it much yet, I still needed to give her a hint.

"Bella?" Rose gasped, wide-eyed. I nodded. Rose jumped up with a gleeful yelp as she ran over to me, hugging me in a death-defying grip. "Oh my gosh, Bella! I'm so happy you're back!" She screamed.

"I'm happy to see you too, Rosalie." I laughed as she still hugged me.

"Rose! Let Bella breath! You don't want to kill her on her first day!" Emmett said. Rose suddenly let go, laughing.

"Heh, sorry Bell!" Rosalie said energetically.

"It's okay Rose." I said smiling as she sat down, "Rose, this is my best friend, Jasper." I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Rose smiled.

"Good to meet you, too." Jasper replied. The door to the classroom opened. It fell silent quickly. A younger looking woman entered. Her blonde hair was perfectly even at her shoulders. Her amber brown eyes gave the room a warm home-like feeling to it.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Lawson." Our teacher greeted us. She seemed like a great teacher. "Could group B please sit on the side closest to the window and group M sit closest to the door." A few people go up and changed seats. Edward got up and walked over to our side. I studied his face.

Gosh, he was gorgeous! Smooth, clear skin; deep green eyes that anyone could drown in. Yep, his hair was exactly the same. He was definitely matured and stronger looking. Upon close speculation, I found that he was actually as tall as Emmett.

Edward sat in front of me and next to Emmett. "After roll call, I'll just pass out some papers about this class, and then you can all talk until class ends."

Mrs. Lawson called out all our names. Though she said mine rather loudly, Edward didn't turn around. She passed out the papers that explained class rules and behavior. We all just stuffed them into our binders and went into our own groups to start conversations. I leaned my back against the window as Alice, Rose and Jasper turned to face me. Emmett backhanded Edward's arm. Edward turned to face him.

"Be back in a second." Edward said getting up to talk to Mrs. Lawson before leaving class. Emmett turned to us.

"I meant for him to see if he remembers you." He said looking at me.

"Oh, Edward would die! He's–."Rose said looking at me before getting stabbed with glares from Alice and Emmett. I looked at Jasper who shrugged back. They sure were acting weird.

"Uh, anyways…" Jasper said trying to get a real conversation started. The door opened and Edward came inside with a Sprite in his hand. He sat down in his seat against the window like me. We all looked at him. He smiled at his friends. '_Wow, what a beautiful smile_.' I thought gazing at him. I remembered his cute smile that he used to cheer me up. I wondered if he still had it. This smile was more of a matured, charming version of it.

"Edward" Alice said. Edward looked at her.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Remember that cru–." Alice started before Emmett and Rose clasped their hands over her mouth. Jasper leaned over his desk towards me.

"What's wrong with your friends?" He asked quietly as we saw the three of them exchange glares with each other. I looked at Edward. He looked just as confused as Jasper and me.

"That's a very good question." I whispered back, as Emmett and Rose finally let go of Alice.

"Anyways, Edward. Do you remember her?" Emmett said pointing towards me. _Why is everyone calling me_ 'her'?

Edward looked at me. It felt like he was searching for my soul as he looked at me. In a way, it was kind of awkward and creepy. I could feel my face turning pink. Out of nowhere, he jumped causing me to jump too.

"Oh crap. Sorry. Hold on real fast." Edward said opening his cell phone and reading a text message. Emmett and Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes and shook their heads. I leaned over Jasper's desk and rested my arm and head on it.

"I'm hoping he's not always an idiot." I said quietly. Alice got up and kneeled in front of me.

"Trust me. Edward's the sweet old Edward that…" Alice got even quieter. "You know, had a thing for." I hugged Alice. She was the same old best friend I had 5 years ago. I sat straight up again and smiled.

"Bella?" Edward asked, shocked. I had no idea he was even looking at me. It got quiet between the six of us as Edward and I looked at each other.


	3. Lunch Doors and Skateboards

**Chapter 3: Lunch Doors and Skateboards**

"Heh, yeah?" I said nervously. Everyone nearby was looking at us now. Edward continued to stare at me in disbelief.

"Bore a hole through her, why don't-cha?" Rose said. Edward shook his head, blinking a few times.

"Sorry." Edward replied. "Wow, you look different." I felt kind of awkward with him and everyone looking at us.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"A good thing." The five of them said in unison. I looked at Jasper.

"I wasn't really asking you. No offence." I said to him.

"Hey, you've gotten a lot prettier." Jasper said. I looked at him funny. "Oh, no! Don't get the impression that I like you. No, that was four years ago (I had too :P). Besides there's someone else now." Jasper said winking. I glanced at Alice who looked completely clueless. I laughed. I looked back at Edward who was whispering something to Emmett. They both looked up. Right as Edward was about to speak, the bell rang.

"The bell already?" I asked getting up.

"Yep, time for English. Room 325." Alice said as we walked out into the crowded hallway.

"325?" Jasper said confused. "There are three stories?"

"No. We just have a separate building behind the main building." Rosalie explained at our lockers.

"This is cool that all our lockers are together." I said as Rose opened her locker, which was next to Al.

"Well each group has a section. 310- 317 is group B, along with 410-417." Alice said pointing to the lockers across the hall. "Edward's is 415, and Emmett is 416." She said smiling. I smiled back. We headed to English were we had group 'C' with us. There, Jasper and I were reintroduced to Tony (My hopes from the second chapter have faded, and I've become very fond of him :D) and Ben . I remembered them, but I just didn't talk to them when I lived here before. In room 213, Math, we met Cid who was in-group 'P'. Room 101, History, we met Carry and Robert who were in-group 'L'. Then it was lunchtime.

"Bella, meet me in the cafeteria. I need to go do something." Jasper said running out of class, leaving Alice and me behind. Everyone had already left to go to lunch. Al and I walked down to the cafeteria.

"So Jasper doesn't have a girlfriend?" Alice asked.

"Nope. They broke up a couple of months ago." I replied. I looked down the hall by the cafeteria door. I noticed Jasper talking to Edward.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Alice said, obviously noticing them too.

"Al, keep your head bent down. We don't want them to know we're watching them." I said looking at the ground. I saw her bow her head down too.

"So you still have a thing for Edward?" She asked quietly since we were getting closer.

"Uh, yeah… He's still cute. I just don't know if he still has the same fun personality that he had before." I mentioned.

"He's the same, don't worry." Al said reassuringly. I gave a small laugh.

"So you still like Emmett?" I asked. But before she could reply, the cafeteria door flung open causing Alice and I to run head first into it before falling backwards.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett called from behind the door. Jasper and Edward looked over and saw us. Emmett looked behind the door. "Oh crap!" Emmett said noticing he just hit us with the door. Al and I both had our hands over our soon to be bumps. I was squinting my eyes in pain when I saw a blurred hand held in front of me. With my other hand, I took it and got pulled up. I lost my balance since I was so dizzy. I fell into whomsoever arms were helping me up. I closed my eyes tight.

"Thanks Jasper." I said.

"For what?" I heard him say in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Jasper helping Alice up and Emmett standing next to him. I looked up to see that Edward was holding onto me so I wouldn't fall.

"Oh, heh. Thanks for helping me up Edward." I said stepping back placing my hands in front of me.

"No prob." He said. Then he did the smile, That _smile_, which I fell in love with. It caused me to smile. I blushed realizing I just embarrassed myself in front of Edward. I looked at Emmett with a glare before slapping his arm.

"Emmett!" I said loudly.

"Ow!" He yelled. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were there!" Everyone laughed as he pouted, rubbing his sore arm. We all headed into the lunchroom.

"Want to eat with us?" Edward asked putting one of his hands behind his head to run his fingers through his hair.

"I was going to eat with Alice and Rosalie." I said nervously, trying not to insult Edward, even though I really did want to eat with him.

"Actually, they eat with us." Emmett said. I looked at Alice who nodded at me.

"Oh, heh, alright then." I said. We all walked to the table and ate. We got reacquainted better. After lunch, we went to P.E. with Taylor in group 'Y'. Then finally it was the last class of the day, computers, in 183, with group 'O'.

"See that blonde over there?" Alice asked point to a snobby looking girl in the corner talking to some other girls. I nodded.

"Well, that's Lauren." Rose said crossing her arms. Obviously she didn't like her either.

"Edward's ex?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." Al said with a disgusted look.

"Let's get started." Mr. Lubo, the teacher, said. We all worked on web page set-ups until the end of class.

"Want to come with Rose, Tony, Ben and me to get ice cream?" Alice asked Jasper and me after class.

"Sorry, but we got to get home. But thanks Al." I said hugging her.

"Alright, see you guys." Alice said, waving bye to us as we all went our separate ways. Jasper and I walked home in silence. Our homes were coming into view after two blocks. We finally started to talk.

"Today wasn't too bad." Jasper said.

"Well, you're not the one who ran into a door." I said feeling my head. He laughed, and then said something I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked trying to find out, but then again, why ask when I could find out first handedly.

Jasper's little brother, Blake, left his skateboard in the middle of the sidewalk. I just happened to step onto it. The skateboard went flying from under me, causing me to fly backwards onto the concrete. I laid on my back gazing at the sky as it began to spin faster.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell from behind. Before I knew who called my name, three blurry faces came into view before I passed out


	4. Phone numbers

**Chapter 4- Phone Numbers**

I slowly sat up feeling the back of my very aching head. I noticed I was on my bed under the covers. Jasper was in the chair next to me playing on my play station. He was playing some racing game until he saw my reflection in the mirror and that's when he paused it.

"I said watch out for the skateboard." Jasper said jokingly, referring to when I asked what he said before falling. I gave a weak laugh and sank into my pillow.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly.

"6:30" He said stretching back in the chair. My bedroom door opened. Jolene came in with an ice pack in one hand and a rag in the other.

"Oh, god. Are you alright Bella?" She asked placing the ice behind my head gently.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I replied feeling the ice make my head numb.

"Okay, if you need anything, ask. Blake will be coming up to bring you soup in a little bit." She said before leaving. I let out a sigh looking back over at Jasper.

"So, what _exactly_ happened anyways?" I asked. Jasper got up off the chair and sat on my bed to next to me.

"Well, you fell on Blake's skateboard, landed back down. Edward and Emmett were across the street at Edward's house, when they saw you fall. Edward yelled your name when you took the hit. They rushed over here and we all huddled around you before you passed out. I ran into my house to tell my mom because your mom wasn't home yet. When we came out, Edward had you in his arms. My mom got the key to your house and opened it for us. We all brought you to your room. Emmett called your mom and my mom told us all to stay here, and for Blake to be your slave until you get better." Jasper explained.

"Edward took me in?" I asked quietly to myself. Then I looked at Jasper. "Wait, he lives across the street?"

"Both Emmett and Edward. Alice lives two houses down from you." Jasper said looking at some pictures on my wall. Blake came in my room. He looked exactly like Jasper except younger… obviously. He was 12 after all.

"Sorry Bella." He said placing a tray with hot soup on it on my lap.

"It's okay, Blake." I replied.

"Let me know if you need something." Blake said, leaving my room.

"How long ago did Edward leave anyway?" I asked as I ate my soup.

"About half and hour ago. He left his number and Emmett's on your beside table." Jasper said, as I picked up the paper to hand it to me.

"Alice's number is on here too." I said looking at it. Jasper looked at me and leaned over my bed, snatching the paper right out of my hand. "Hey!"

"Do you have a pen?" He asked.

"Yeah, top left drawer on my desk." He opened it up and picked out my blue pen and copied Alice's number onto his hand. Then he handed the paper back to me.

"Thanks. Well I better go. Hope you get better." Jasper said.

"Thanks." I said smiling. Jasper smiled back before he left. I looked at my tv realizing his game was still on pause. So I reached over, and started to play to keep my mind off of what had just happened. About five minutes passed when there was a knock at my door. I paused the game. "Come in." Alice came in and hugged me before she sat down on my bed.

"I heard what happened." Alice said.

"Who told you?" I wondered.

"Well, Emmett called Ben after they brought you up to your room. Ben called Tony. Tony called Rosalie, and Rosalie called me." Alice explained.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked with my mouth gapping open. Alice shook her head. "Sheesh, news sure does travel fast in high school."

"Yeah. Oh, and to answer your question about Emmett, no I don't like him. Not in that way at least." She said.

"Jasper, huh?" I asked with a devilish smile. I saw her face become brighter with shades of pink. I laughed. Alice and I were defiantly the same old best friends we had been.

"Well, I just wanted to come over to see if you were okay." Alice said standing up. "If you need to contact me for something, my number is…"

"Got it." I said interrupting her, holding up the numbers. "Edward wrote them down."

"Oh! So did you figure out that he's–." But before Al could finish, my cell phone rang.

"Sorry, hold on." I said answering my phone. "Hello?"

"Bell? Could you bring my jacket tomorrow, I left it on your chair." Jasper said. I looked over at my chair and sure enough, his jean jacket was there.

"Yeah, no problem." I said. We hung up the phone. I put the soup tray on the table next to me and reached for the jacket. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Oh, never mind. I'll see you tomorrow, 'Kay?" Al said.

"Wait, here!" I said throwing Jasper's jacket at her. She looked at me, holding the sweater jacket with one hand. "It's Jasper's. I'm supposed to bring it tomorrow. Wear it to school. See if he notices."

"Won't he care?"

"Trust me, he wont." I said winking. She blushed even more.

"Bye Bell."

"Bye Al."


	5. Complete Embarrassment

**Chapter 5- Complete Embarrassment **

After Alice left, I got up and turned off my PS2. I sat on my bed and got my diary out.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day back. Everyone who knew me before, remembered me. Alice and I are still best friends by the look of it, which is great. Edward is as hott as ever. Emmett's defiantly matured. Today, however, sucked. First, before class started, Edward didn't recognize me and he was rude beyond belief. Alice explained it's because he just broke up with his ex, Lauren. Then at lunch, Al and I ran into the lunchroom door in front of Edward and Jasper,, all because of Emmett.. By the way, Jasper likes Al,, and Al likes Jasper. I have a feeling a relationship will start soon. Anyways, then on the way home after school, I stepped on Blake's skateboard and landed back down hitting my head, causing me to pass out. Then when I woke up, Jasper told me that Edward and Emmett brought me up to my room. Now I have they're numbers. I can already tell this year will be interesting. _

_Love always, Bella_

I closed my diary up and changed into my pj's. After, I got my cell phone and looked at the paper with Edward's number on it. I took a deep breath and began to dial. It rang a couple of times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" A males voice said.

"Hey, it's Bella.I just wanted to thank you for bringing me into my house after falling." I said.

"Hey, no problem." He said. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm tons better."

"That's good."

"I'm glad we're still friends. Um, I really do care about you." I said with as much courage as I could gather. I still couldn't believe I had just said that though. But he would find out eventually right?

"I'm glad we're friends too, Bella." He laughed. I heard a door open in the background. "Hey, here's Edward." My eyes widened. '_I wasn't talking to Edward?_' I yelled in my head. I hit my head with the palm of my hand.

"Hello?" Edward asked.

"Edward? Who was I just talking to?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, that was Emmett." I slapped my head again. I let out a groan, along with a little pout.

"Can quickly talk to him again?"

"Sure." I heard Emmett get on the phone.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Emmett! You better not tell a soul what I just said!" I yelled into the phone. I heard him laugh.

"Don't worry, I wont." He laughed. "Here's Edward."

"What was that about?" Edward asked once he was back on the phone.

"Nothing. Anyways, I was just calling to thank you for earlier today." I said.

"Oh, no problem." He replied.

"Well, I better go. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Bye." We hung up the phone. My first day was just filled with humiliating things. I shook my head and crawled under the covers. I feel asleep soon after that.

**A/N****: yeah I know it's short, but the stories just getting good!**


	6. Some Ranch and Old Memories

**Authors Note****: Thanks to all you guys who enjoy reading this story!**

**Chapter 6- Some Ranch and Old Memories**

Our first week was coming to an end it was already Friday. Jasper and I felt as if we had been apart of the newest group our whole lives. It was lunch; we were sitting at our usual table. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Tony were on one side of the table, while Jasper, me, Alice and Tyler were opposite of them. Out of nowhere, Lauren showed up. She looked at all of us with an evil smirk on her 'perfect' face.

"Oh, excuse me." Lauren said rudely as she sat down in between Jasper and me, causing me, Alice and Tyler to scoot down. She looked at Edward with a sad, playful look. "Edward you never introduced me to your new friend here." She said looking at Jasper with a flirty smile. I looked over at Alice. I seriously thought she was going to go ballistic with a shock and angered look. I looked back at Edward, who was slightly glaring.

"Lauren, this is Jasper." Edward said coldly. Lauren smiled at Jasper; he gave a faint smile back. Not at all like his introduction to Alice and that was comforting.

"So I take it that Tyler wasn't good enough for you?" Alice said out of nowhere. Lauren shot a glare at her. Al just smiled successfully.

"Oh, so that's the guy you went out with and the reason why you decided to cheat on Edward?" Tony asked.

"What's wrong with you, Lauren!?" Ben asked.

"Lauren, can you come here for a minute?" One of Lauren's friends called to her. She looked at us then back to her friend.

"Be there in a second!" Lauren got up and walked over to her friends.

"How did you like her?" Rose asked Edward.

"Love is blind sometimes." Edward responded.

"Love!" Alice scoffed.

"Here!" Emmett said handing me his ranch for his pizza.

"Uh, what's this for?" I asked confused.

"Pour some in between us." Jasper said obviously knowing Emmett's intentions. I did what I was told and poured the ranch in between Jasper and myself on the cream colored bench. I handed the empty ranch cup back to Emmett who placed it at the end of his tray.

"Act natural." Edward said going back to eating. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Lauren coming back. I looked at Alice who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, sorry about that." Lauren said as she went to sit down. "Anywa-" But before she could finish, she sat down in the ranch which made a squishy sound. She jumped up with a scream. Lauren turned around to look at what she had just sat in. Ranch covered the back of her black mini-skirt. She let out an aggravated scream and glared at all of us. We all busted out laughing.

"You'll be sorry." Lauren said through her teeth at Alice and me. We just waved bye as she ran out of the cafeteria with her friends close behind. Alice and I gave each other high fives.

—

It had been a few weeks into school. It was already homecoming night. Edward offered to take me. I graciously took up the offer. I was excited to go with him of all people, this would give us the perfect opportunity to really get to know each other one on one. He really was the old Edward I truly admired. Alice took Jasper's offer about the dance. Emmett was taking Rose. Tony was taking a girl from our 6th period class named Destiny. Nice girl. Ben was taking a girl he had been crushing on for a while now, Angela.

I was hanging out with Jasper at his house after school. Alice was supposed to come over to my house later so we could get ready together. Jasper was lounging in his big lazy boy in his room. He had a huge room compared to mine, so he could fit a lazy boy in it. I was looking through random papers on his desk. We were listening to his 'Better Than Ezra' CD.

"So, how should I wear my hair?" I asked walking into his very own bathroom and looking in the mirror. I started to fiddle with my dark brown locks.

"Does it matter?" Jasper asked from his room. I peaked out of the bathroom and looked at him.

"Of course it matters!" I snapped back. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Which dress should I wear?" He didn't answer. "Jasper!" I yelled. I looked at him. He had his eyes closed, but when I called him, one eye opened to look at me before closing them again.

"You're interrupting my daydreams." He replied. I glared at him walking out of the bathroom to sit on the edge of his queen size bed.

"I'm trying to impress someone tonight!" I said a little aggravated. He knew I still liked Edward a lot. "You could at least show _some_ interest."

"It's not like you're trying to impress me." Jasper said almost monotone. He was making me frustrated. I gave a small growl. "Stop being such a drama queen, Bella." That was it. I was pissed off. I grabbed my things and stood up.

"Later." I said walking out. I got home and went straight to my room. I let myself fall back onto my bed. I stared at my wall that had all the pictures on it from when I was younger up until now. The time passed me by quickly. I looked at my clock. It was already 5. There was a knock at my door. "Come in."

Alice came in with a dress in her hand. She held it up. It was a spaghetti strap baby blue dress that gradually got to a natural blue color at the bottom. It ended just above her knees. She turned it around, showing it was low cut in the back. It was a gorgeous dress.

"I love that dress!" I said smiling.

"Thank you." Alice replied. "What are you going to wear?" I got up and went to my closet. I pulled out my dress and held it up. It was bright pink, short and strapless. It went from my mid-leg in the front, to my mid-calves in the back. It sparkled in the light.

"That's so pretty!"

"We're going to look awesome tonight!" I said excitedly. We took our time to get ready. It was 7:30 by the time we were completely finished. Yeah, I know, girls take forever. We had time to spare; the guys weren't going to pick us up until 8. I heard little taps on my window. I stood in the middle of my room. I tried to figure out which window it was coming from. I looked out the window facing the street and Edward's house. Nothing. Then I heard it again, but it was from my side window facing Jasper's house. I walked over to it to get a good look. Jasper was in his bedroom window facing mine.

"Who is it?" Alice asked walking into my room.

"Jasper. Here, stay against the wall so he can't see you. It'll ruin the surprise of when he comes to pick you up." I said pushing her towards the wall.

"Why, it's not like we're getting married." She laughed. I leaned out the window after opening it.

"What?" I yelled. I was still mad from earlier.

"I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I guess I was just nervous. I just don't want to look like a fool tonight." He replied. I sighed and took a deep breath of the cool night air.

"I guess I was selfish." I admitted. He was going through the same problems as me. He cared for Alice just as much as I did for Edward.

"By the way. You look nice. Edward _will_ be impressed." I smiled at the comment.

"Thanks Jasper. You look good too." I replied. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants. "Well, we'll see you at 8." We both waved as we closed our windows. I looked at Alice was who putting on her heals. I still needed to get mine out of the closet. I walked over to it and opened it up. I looked towards the back. My shoes were there, on top of a small box, labeled 'Memories.' I pulled them both out. I sat on my bed next to Alice. I opened the box and looked inside. A soda can tab was on top, along with other random things. I pulled out the tab.

flashback

_It was the fourth grade. Edward, Emmett, Alice and I were all eating lunch together which we did every once in a while but not too often. We all had our unopened soda cans. We always would open our cans together when we ate lunch because we heard that after you open a can, keep bending the tab back and forth and say the next letter in the alphabet starting from A. Whatever letter you're on when it breaks, is supposedly the first letter of your future boyfriend or girlfriend's name. Of course it was just a myth and we knew it. We just did it for fun. _

"_Ready?" Edward asked placing his hand over the tab of his can. We all got ready by placing our thumbs and forefingers on the small metal tab. We nodded and opened out cans at the same time. Emmett's broke immediately. It was strange._

"_I guess I got 'R'. That was weak." He said. Alice's broke not to long after. _

"_I got 'J''." She replied. Edward was next. _

"_I got 'B'." He said. I was last. I hoped I got an 'E', if anything. Mine broke off. I was shocked at the letter._

End of flashback.

**A/N****: CLIFFHANGER!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Sucks to be you I, however, know what she got. If you review maybe I'll tell you….. :) **


	7. Homecoming Hell to Heaven

**Authors Note****: Thanks to all you guys who review my story. You ppl are the ones keeping me motivated! Much love to you guys!**

**Chapter 7- Homecoming- Hell to Heaven**

I looked at the tab. I had written a small 'E' with a permanent marker, when I got home that day. I was so happy at my luck.

"I remember that day." Alice said, smiling. We started to look through the box. Before we knew it, we were being called downstairs. Al and I did some last minute check ups, before heading downstairs to meet Jasper and Edward.

We walked down to find Jolene and Charlie next to Edward and Jasper. Edward looked so dreamy. He was in a dark gray dress shirt, which made his deep green eyes turn a little gray. It didn't look bad at all. He looked more mysterious. Jasper looked memorized by Alice.

"Wow," was what I heard from the both of them when we reached the bottom step. Alice blushed. Edward and Jasper reached their hands out to us as we stepped into the living room.

"By the way Alice, your parents called and said that you'll be staying with us for the night, they had to go to work tonight." Jolene informed Alice. Alice nodded. The four of us got our pictures taken before we left the house. We all agreed to walk, since school was only two blocks away, plus it was beautiful outside.

"You look wonderful, Bella." I heard Edward say. I looked up at him. He was looking at me with a sweet smile. I could feel my face get hot.

"You look good too Edward." I replied. Edward took my hand and held it on the way to school. This was already heaven for me and we haven't even really started the night. By the time we arrived, we could hear all the commotion coming from inside. We walked into the gym where the dance was being held. Emmett and Rose greeted us at the door. Emmett had a navy blue dress shirt on and Rose had a gold colored long dress on. Not too long after, Destiny and Tony and Ben and Angela arrived. Destiny was wearing a light green dress on while Angela had a dark red one. Tony had a dark green, but not the ugly green, dress shirt and Ben had a blue dress shirt. I was so excited to be here with everyone.

"Let's dance." Edward said pulling me out into the crowd of dancing high schoolers. I noticed everyone following behind as we made our own group. After about six actual dance songs, a slow song started. I looked at Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled me closer to him. I looked down trying to hide my blushing face, as I placed my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his chest as we swayed to the rhythm of the music.

"Be right back, I'm really thirsty (Okay, i know what your thinking, but in this fic no one is a vampire so forget it!)."I heard Alice say to Jasper. I saw her walk by towards the refreshments table. About a few seconds after Alice got to the table, I saw Lauren with three of her friends. They were all holding something behind their backs. I squinted my eyes trying to see what they were hiding. Lauren and her friends snuck up on Alice who was pouring punch into a cup. I finally saw what they were hiding. They each had a bottle of ranch. They put them in front of themselves in the pouring position.

"Alice!" I cried out breaking from mine and Edwards romantic moment (Dang it! That seems to keep happening in the book, too…). Alice turned around. Right as she did so, the four girls squeezed their bottles of ranch all onto Alice's dress. She screamed as it rolled down her once beautiful blue dress onto the floor. We all ran up to them.

"Pay back is a bitch…" Lauren said coldly. I was half expecting Alice to start crying. What she did completely shocked me. Alice slapped her hard across the face. Lauren stepped back into us, holding her cheek. Alice glared at her; with the most evil glare I had ever seen her give.

"No, you are." Alice said quietly but still loud enough to be heard. My mouth completely dropped open. I wasn't the only one surprised. I could see tears starting to fill in Lauren's eyes as she turned around and pushed everyone in her way. Her little followers trailed after her, leaving all of us standing in awe.

"Holy crap, Alice, when did you get such an attitude?" Emmett asked. Alice put on a sweet smile.

"I've always had it." She said sweetly, as if she didn't do anything wrong. I couldn't help but laugh. She did have the perfect innocent look to her, but I guess everyone has to let out their inner devil sooner or later.

"I'll walk you home." Jasper said taking her hand. They started to walk out of the gym.

"I have to go too. Alice's spending the night, remember?" I turned to Edward, bummed.

"Then I'll take you home, after all I don't want to stay here, if you're leaving." Edward said taking a hold of my hand again. I smiled at him, as we followed Jasper and Alice to my house. When we got home, the guys waited down stairs as I took Alice into my room to find her something to change into. She took an orange tank top and dark blue pants into the bathroom. Alice came out holding her ranch-covered dress.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night with Edward." Alice said placing the dress on my chair. Alice always apologized, even when things weren't her fault. Quite like I did.

"You didn't ruin it. There's always a next time. I'm just sorry that Lauren ruined your night with Jasper." I said. Alice hugged me. There was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Edward and Jasper standing in the hall.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward asked. I nodded, as we walked out into the hall as Jasper went in my room. Edward kept walking, down the stairs, through the long hallway, out onto the porch and finally out onto the grass.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked. Edward looked up at my bedroom window. Jasper and Alice were there with smiles. Jasper placed my small stereo in the window seal, when he opened it. I was confused. Alice pressed the play button, as her and Jasper walked into the middle of my room. 'Never had a dream come true' started to play. I looked at Edward.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand. A smile consumed my face. I placed my hand into his. Edward pulled me close to him. We began to dance under the star filled night sky. The sound of some crickets chirped in the background. I looked up at Edward to thank him. He looked me in the eyes, so seriously. He leaned his head in towards mine. We both closed our eyes. I could hear him breathing slowly as he got closer. I felt his lips grace mine. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. This was truly romantic.

**A/N****: Ah, isn't Lauren a bitch? Well, she got what was coming to her! Anyway, reviews make for a happy author and a happy author makes for more updates, and more updates make for a happy you, so, be happy and review :D**


	8. Party?

**Chapter 8**- Party?

_Dear Diary, _

_Tonight was the perfect night. I got kissed! Guess from who? Edward! I was so happy. We danced under the stars. Alice and Jasper danced too, but just in my room. Lauren ruined our dances with the guys at school, but it was all made up for in the end. I still can't believe Lauren and her friends' poured ranch on Alice's beautiful dress. Now it's ruined, the oils won't come out. I'm proud of Alice for standing up for herself by slapping Lauren in the face in front of everyone. It was great! Well, after Edward and Jasper left, we got a phone call from Rosalie saying that we got invited to a party in a couple of weeks. I'm not sure who the person is, but it sounds fun, as long as Edward, Jasper and Alice go. Jolene said I could if my grades are good. I have no idea what they are, but I'm nervous about my math grade. I haven't been too good in that class. Well I'm hoping for the best. _

_Love always, Bella_

"Finished?" Alice asked, as I closed my diary. I nodded, putting it neatly into my bedside table. "Hey, isn't that the one that Edward gave you when you left, as a going away present?"

"Yeah. He told me to use it when something important comes into my life. Go figure I would start writing in it when I came back and you guys came back into my life." Alice laughed. I gave a big grin. " Well Al, you can either stay in my room, or you can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms."

"Hum?" Alice said putting her finger to her chin and looking up. She looked back at me and smiled. "Your room, that way we can stay up all night and play on your PS2 or talk!" I laughed.

"Ok, mind sleeping on the floor?" I asked her.

"Not a problem." She said. I went into the hall closet and brought in extra pillows and blankets. I threw them onto the ground, ready to make a small bed when Alice jumped into the pile.

"Uh, I was going to make a bed for you…" I said as she made her self comfortable. She just smiled. We ended up staying up until 3 in the morning, just talking about school and the guys.

School was going good, I did my best to make sure that if my grade in math was bad, it was brought up before the party. I got home from school, the day of the party. It was also the day that progress reports came out in the mail. I quickly ran into my room and dropped my bag off then I ran back down stairs again.

"I'm gonna check the mail!" I called out running out the door before Jolene could respond. I figured that if I did have my grade report in there, I could hide it if it was bad. Jolene didn't know that they were coming out today. I reached the mailbox at the end of the lawn. I took a deep breath before I opened it. There wasn't anything in it! "That's strange, we always have mail. At least I don't have to worry." I sighed in relief as I closed the mailbox and walked back inside.

"Was there anything in there?" Jolene said as soon as I got inside.

"Nope." I smiled. "Well I'm going to go get ready for the party." I started to head up the stairs.

"Bella, stop where you are." My Jolene called after me. I slowly turned around to face her. She lifted an envelope up. "Care to explain?" My eyes widened.

"About…" I tried to stall, so I could think of an excuse. I had a feeling it wouldn't work. You can never get away with things from Jolene, she always seem to know. Jolene glared at me. I let out a sigh and slowly walked down to face her. "What did I get?"

"Well all your grades are good, except you have a 'D' in math." Jolene replied.

"A 'D'? I worked hard for that 'D'! Jolene please, let me go to the party!" I begged. I could tell I wasn't going to get anywhere, but I still continued to beg. "Jolene. Please. I'll do anything, just let me go to this party."

"No, Bella. I told you already you can not go unless your grades are decent, that means nothing lower then a 'C'." Jolene said sternly.

"Jolene! Please!" I begged some more. She crossed her arms not budging.

"No is no. Now go to your room before I ground you!" She said. I glared at her before I stormed up into my room. I got my cell phone out and called Alice. I told her I couldn't go and for her to tell Edward and Jasper I wasn't going to make it. I sat in my room until about 8 when Jolene came into my room. "We're going out to eat dinner, then we're going to visit your aunt for a bit. Well be home later, there's some dinner in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Whatever." I said crossing my arms. Jolene walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry Bella. Maybe another time." She said before she walked out. I rolled my eyes. I heard the door close down stairs. Not too long after, I heard the car pull out of the driveway. '_What to do?_' I thought to myself as I got up and looked around my room. My stomach growled at me. '_That's easy, eat._' I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I was searching for something good to eat when my doorbell rang. I closed the fridge and walked to the door.

"Come on." Was the first thing that was said to me when I opened the door. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rose were in my doorway.

"You guys, I can't. I'm in trouble remember?" I said.

"We know, but we saw your parents drive away, so they won't know, come on Bella." Jasper said.

"What if they get home and I'm not home?" I asked.

"Stop worrying and come on!" Emmett urged.

"But I'm not even ready to go to the party." I stated pointing to my outfit, which were light blue caprices, a white t-shirt and white and blue flip-flops.

"It's nothing formal. Come on Bella, please?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice, help me out here." I said looking at my best friend.

"Hey, I got talked into this too. I wasn't going to go since you weren't." Alice replied. I sighed. Next thing I know, they pulled me outside. Edward closed the door behind us.

"You guys!" I yelled as they pulled me down the street. "I can't do this."

"Stop fighting Bella you're not going to win." Emmett said. He was right, there wasn't anyway I was going to get out of their grip. I stopped fighting back. About five blocks later, we finally saw the house where the party was being held. Kids from our school were everywhere! Literally. I saw kids on the street, in the pool, in the trees, in the bushes, on the roof. I was shocked out how outrageous everyone was acting.

"This isn't what I was excepting." Edward said gazing at the huge house. He looked back at all of us. "Let's go bowling or get ice cream or something else."

"Alright." We all agreed. We started to turn back when we heard someone calling us.

"Hey, you guys! Come on!" Tony's voice rang out. We turned back towards the house looking for him.

"Up here!" Ben called waving his hands out a window from the second story. We all exchanged looks.

"Wanna go in?" Edward asked us.

"I guess. Only for a little bit though, I don't want to get into trouble here." I replied. They all agreed, and we walked down the pathway to the house.

**A/N: MK, chapter 8 done. So Bella snuck out of the house. Will she get caught? Lol. Hope to hear reviews! This might be the last time i update for a while because my grades have fallen into the dark abyss of nothingness and im really worried. So, sorry for many reasons; not many updates, I fail at life, my math homework is HARD, and your reading a story from a punk who loves Paramore and Hot Topic. Or as the people at Hot Topic call me, a punk-ett. Whatever! Review and maybe my growing fear or being kicked out of my school may disappear for a while and I'll update :)**


	9. Perfect Timing

**Chapter 9- Perfect Timing**

As soon as we walked in, we saw beer bottles all over the place. The next thing that happened to us was bizarre. Everyone got separated. One of our friends got picked off one at a time by someone who was already at the party and was dragged off into the house. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were pulled away, trying to fight back, but were unsuccessful. I latched on to Alice, before we got separated. Two people who we didn't know tried to tug us apart. We refused to let each other go.

"GET LOST!" Alice screamed at them. With out another struggle, they moved onto the next victims coming in. "Come on, let's go find the others!" We started to run through the house, looking for our friends. Everyone looked so drunk and out of it. The house was trashed, too. Al and I ran by the stairs.

"Let's try up there. Tony and Ben were there, last time we saw them." I said dragging her up the stairs, still in a tight grip. We pushed through the people on our way up. I swear this house seemed bigger and bigger every time I tired to look around for any trace of our friends. "Tony, Ben!" I called out hoping for a response.

"Bella!" I heard someone call out to me from with in the group of people. Alice and I ran towards the voice. We ended up in a room where a few people were making out here and there. Tony and Ben were looking at us. "I'm glad you guys made it!" Tony said.

"Where are the rest of them?" Ben asked looking behind us, expecting to see Edward, Jasper, Emmett or Rosalie right behind us. They never showed.

"They got pulled away from us when we walked in." Alice said. I looked down.

"I sure hope they're okay." I said letting go of my grip from Alice.

"Let's go look for them." Ben said. I looked up at him. We all latched onto each other and walked out into the busy hallway. We headed downstairs and to the backyard. People were passed out in the bushes and on the lawn. I saw people jumping into the pool and splashing everyone. I noticed Edward, Cloud, Emmett walking close to each other, looking around.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" We all called out waving our arms in the air and jumping up and down. The four of them noticed us and ran up towards us.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"Some random girl pulled me off into a room." Emmett said. "I managed to get away when some guys started to make out with her."

We all looked at Edward and Jasper waiting to hear what happened to them.

"Well?" Emmett asked.

"Lauren had her friends come and get us. They brought us out here, and she 'tried' to apologies." Jasper explained.

"She was drunk, however." Edward said. "We just walked out in the middle of her apology."

"Well, let's go before we get separated again." Alice said, as we all started to talk into the house again. More people seemed to arrive. We were almost out, when we heard someone yelling. Rosalie was pinned to the wall by a guy, who looked drunker than anyone else.

"Move! Leave me alone!" She cried out to him. The guy was holding her arms, so she couldn't move.

"Come on, just give me a kiss, then I'll leave you alone." The guy said, leaning into her. She looked scared.

"No!" She was fighting tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

While everyone else was frozen in fear for her, Emmett walked up to the girl and the guy. I realized at once what he was doing. Trying to be the hero.

"She said leave her alone." Emmett said firmly. The drunken guy stood straight up and looked at him. Rose was shaking and seemed ashamed. Why?

"Butt out of this." He said, turning to Rose again. We were all watching, waiting, to find out what was going to happen. Out of nowhere, Emmett punched the guy, and he fell back into some people, holding his face.

"Leave her alone." Emmett said again. He looked at us before storming upstairs angrily. Emmett turned to face Rose. "Are you okay?"

"I am now, thanks." She said quietly. Emmett smiled at her. We walked up to see what happened.

"I can't believe you did that!" Edward said, giving Emmett a high five. He laughed. Rose smiled. I looked annoyed and Alice was still shocked at what almost happened and how we all recovered quickly.

"So, who was that guy?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Rose replied. "I walked in, trying to find you guys, and then he just started to hit on me."

Emmett's face was priceless before he got into control. Rose looked at him before that happened, though, and giggled. Emmett smiled. She smiled back. I could already see what was going on. "Do you want me to walk you home?" She nodded.

Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her through the house.

"Aw! I think Emmett found his girl! But I never would've guess Rosalie and him… well, they make a cute couple, anyhow." I said with a smile. We all laughed, as we walked out of the house. "I better get home you guys."

"We'll walk you, we all live on the same street anyways." Alice said. I nodded, very fond of the idea I wouldn't be walking alone. We started to walk in the cool summer air. It was actually kind of cold. I put my arms together, trying to keep myself warm. Edward looked at me.

"Cold?" He asked. "No---" I was cut off as I shivered. Edward laughed as he took off his red and black sweater jacket. He handed it to me. I smiled gratefully and put it on. We all huddled close to each other. I noticed Jasper had his arm around Alice to keep her warm. They looked so cute together. I saw a black car drive by. I recognized that car. It was my dad and Jolene!

"Oh my gosh…" I said. My heart was racing. They drove down a different street: they were going somewhere else. I knew it wouldn't be long until they got home though.

"Bell, wasn't that your parents?" Jasper asked. I nodded slowly. "Let's get you home then!" We all started to run down the streets as fast as we could. It was so cold out, but we couldn't stop, we had to beat my Jolene and Dad home. After what seemed like forever, we got to my house. I ran to the front door and tugged at the handle. It was locked!

"What am I going to do!" I yelled and turned to my friends.

"I have an idea." Edward said taking us into the side yard of my house, through the gate. "See that tree? One of it's branches is right under your window, if you stand on that, then you can get into your room."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that." Alice said shaking her head, feigning disapproval.

"Well, let's lift her up." Jasper said. They lifted me up towards the tree. I stretched to reach the branch. I ended up grabbing onto the one under it. I pulled myself up and climbed to the next one. "Be careful Bella! We don't have time for the emergency room if we ever want to see you again!" I looked down. I got dizzy seeing my friend below me.

"Don't look down at us!" Jasper hissed. I looked up. I lost my balance, but luckily caught myself with my hands against the house. "CAREFUL!" I reached my window and tugged at it. It was unlocked. I bent my knees and jumped. My upper body was on the windowsill, while my lower half was dangling out the window. I tried to reach the tree branch to keep me balanced, but I couldn't reach.

"Bella, your parents are driving into the driveway!" I heard Alice call. I looked at my room. I was panicked. I used the windowsill to pull me all the way in. I fell into my room with a loud clunk and a small scream. The door to the front was opening downstairs.

"We're home!" I heard my mom call. I looked out the window at my friends.

"Thanks guys!" I yelled. They waved as I closed my window. I heard my parents walking up the stairs. I quickly jumped on my bed and turned on the TV. My door opened and I looked up. My mom and dad walked in.

"Sorry we left you Bella." My dad said kissing my forehead. "Did you do okay by yourself?"

"Dad, I'm 16." I laughed; my birthday was 2 weeks ago. "Yeah, I'm okay." He laughed too.

"Well I'm glad you didn't sneak out to that party, I heard from a parent that the police were on their way to stop it." Jolene said. I had a guilty feeling, I couldn't tell them, just not yet at least. I gave a weak smile. "Well goodnight." She said kissing my cheek, before her and my dad walked out of my room. She stopped at the door and looked back at me. "When did you get that jacket?" I looked at Edward's jacket, noticing I still had it on.

"Oh, Sora gave it to me last week. I keep forgetting to return it. It was cold, and this was the closest one I could find." I lied. My mom nodded and closed the door. I let out a heavy sigh. "That was close." I closed my eyes, I could smell Edward; his scent lingered around me from his jacket. I rolled over and continued to be mesmerized by the smell. It felt like was close to me. I soon drifted off to sleep.

**A/N****: I got a review saying it was cliché when girls/guys get caught from sneaking out and getting caught in fanfictions. And I wouldn't want to be cliché, now would I? ;) **


	10. The truth

**A/N** Thanks for all of the reviews! I love you guys! This one is a tad longer and it's all about Edward and Bella, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 10**- The Truth

We had found out that the cops did stop the party last week. There were a few arrests for drugs. I'm happy we all made it out of there before hand or else we would have been screwed. I wrote about it in my diary that Edward gave to me. We also found out that the house belonged to Lauren's cousin. She had invited a few people, but it ended up turning out horribly. It's funny though, she deserves it. There is a rumor going around that Lauren's mom sent her to go live with her Uncle who was in the military. Lauren will be gone until after Christmas. I couldn't be any happier. Now none of us have to worry about her until then.

It was late Saturday afternoon, a week later. I was just sitting in my living room watching TV, when there was a knock at my door. No one was home; my parents were working until late tonight, along with Jasper's parents, so I got up to go get it. I opened the door to see Edward's smiling face.

"Hey," He said warmly. I smiled back.

"Hey. Come in." I said standing back so he could enter my house. He walked in and looked around. Edward looked back at me after I closed the door.

"So do you think you could hang out today?" He asked.

"Yeah, my parents are working, and Jasper has Alice over. I'm free." I smiled. We walked up into my room. "So where's Emmett?" I decided to ask when we entered.

"He's hanging out with Rose." Edward said as he sat on my bed and bounced a little. "He really likes her."

"Aw, that's so sweet. They are cute together." I said sitting next to him. He smiled at me. "So have anything planned?"

"Uh, want to go for a walk?" He asked. "Or we could go see a movie or something."

"We can go see Red Eye. I heard it's good." I suggested.

"Is it still out?" I nodded. "Alright, let's go." I made sure I left a note before Edward and I left, incase I wasn't home and my parents got off of work early. We walked to the movie theater. We paid for out tickets and got popcorn before we entered. Edward and I sat in the middle of the theater. The previews lasted for about 10 minutes before the actual movies started. It wasn't scary yet, but I could feel the suspense rising in me. I lifted my feet off the ground and put them on my seat, holding my legs close to my body. I was getting pretty nervous. Out of nowhere, the guy jumped out, causing me to have a heart attack. I grabbed a hold of Edward's hand and hid my face into his shoulder. I heard him laugh as he rested his head on mine. This was actually making me feel better. This happened a couple more times in the movie.

"You sure were scared a lot." Edward laughed as we walked out of the theater. I glared at him.

"No I wasn't…" I said looking away. He wrapped his arm around mine and pulled me close to him. I looked up at him.

"It's okay, I'll always protect you." He whispered. I blushed big time and I couldn't help but grin back. I wanted to kiss him, but it wasn't too appropriate since we weren't really going out, _even_ though we had before. I did the next best thing instead and I kissed his cheek. I saw him blush.

"Aw, Edward's blushing!" I teased, running outside.

"I was not!" he yelled. He chased after me. The beach was only across the street, so I decided to run over to it. I stopped right at the waters edge. Edward stopped next to me. I gazed out at the water.

"It's so pretty." I said quietly. I could feel Edward get closer.

"Sure is." I heard him say. I looked at him and he was looking at me. I blushed, which I noticed I seem to do a lot around him.

"I meant it's pretty _here_." I laughed.

"I knew that." Edward coughed. I rolled my eyes. "So what next?"

"Ice cream!" I said happily. He smiled at me. We walked over to the ice cream parlor a block away. We ended up getting Cookie Dough in a cone. We decided to eat it out at the pier. The sun was getting ready to set. Shades of pinks and oranges were splattered in the sky. Our feet were dangling over the edge. I leaned over and looked at the water below as I finished my ice cream.

"Hey Bella, look." Edward said. I looked at him to see what he was pointing at. Down on the shore a little ways off, Emmett was tickling Rosalie. She was screaming and laughing, trying to get away from Emmett, but couldn't manage. Emmett was laughing at her reaction. She finally got loose and ran into the water. Emmett just watched from the shore. Rosalie splashed him. He tired to run, but it didn't work. So, he ran into the water too. Rosalie stood still as Emmett got closer. He pulled her closer, before kissing her. They looked so happy together.

"Aw, how sweet!" I said with a big smile. I wanted to clap and cheer for them, but I didn't want to ruin their romantic moment.

"Bella..." Edward said quietly. I turned to face him, still smiling. "I have to tell you something." I looked at him, my smile slowly fading.

"What is it?" I asked holding onto his hand.

"It's nothing bad, don't worry." He said with a smile, "I'm just nervous about how you'll react."

"Then tell me." I said reassuringly.

"Well, ever since 5th grade, I've had a crush on you. I wanted to tell you so bad, but when I found out you were moving, I figured it wouldn't matter. I gave you that diary, so hopefully you would write about me. Of course I never would know if you would or not. I wrote something to you on the last page. Did you read that?" Edward said.

"I didn't even know you wrote me." I said. "You really had a crush on me?" He nodded. "You should have told me!"

"Sorry it took awhile. I was scared. But I will tell you now that the crush hasn't really disappeared. I don't know if it's really a crush or not though." Edward said.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know if it's a crush or not?" I asked confused. Edward leaned over to me and lightly kissed my lips. I felt weak at his touch, how typical. He pulled away and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I think I love you Bella. I know I don't know what love is, I don't think anyone really does anymore, but I have a strong gut feeling that I do love you." Edward said so sweetly. My heart was beating faster. I felt the same way! I wrapped him in a hug.

"I think I love you too Edward." I whispered. He kissed my head. I was so happy. We pulled away from the hug. The sun was getting ready to set. I rested my head on his shoulder, holding his hand. He wrapped his other arm around me. We watched the sun go down in complete silence, besides the crashing of the waves below. Soon the night's stars danced above our heads. He decided to walk me home. We walked hand in hand the whole way there. "Thanks for the wonderful day." I said at the doorstep.

"Anytime. Anything." Edward replied. Something popped in my head.

"Oh, your jacket, I'll go get it!" I said opening the door. Edward pulled me back to him.

"Keep it." He said with a solid nod.

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded. Edward again pulled me into a kiss. This one was longer then the rest of them. It was so passionate. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. The front of our bodies rested against each other's. It was so peaceful hearing nothing but the crickets nearby. After a couple of minutes, we broke apart. We both smiled. "Well, I better go." I said turning around.

"I love you Bella." Edward said. I turned around.

"I love you too Edward." I replied. He waved and then turned around. He started walking down the path. I stepped onto the porch. "Edward! Wait!" I said running up behind him. Edward turned around. I jumped out at him wrapping my arms around his neck again and giving a quick kiss, almost making him fall backwards. When I let go, I laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He laughed. Edward gave me another kiss. "Well I got to go. Bye." I waved as we went our separate ways yet again. I walked into my house and went straight to my room. When I entered, I went to my window facing the street. Right across, Edward was entering his house. I sighed. Then I remembered what he said. He wrote something in my diary. I went to my bedside table and pulled it out. I opened it to the last page. Sure enough, Edward's handwriting was on it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you probably won't read this until after you're gone. I've wanted to tell you for a while that I have a big crush on you. You're very pretty. You have nice eyes too._ (I laughed because I can just imagine a ten-year-old Edward writing this) _I'm hoping you wont forget about any of us. We'll all miss you. Hope to eventually see you again. I also hope that when you do get a boyfriend, he'll treat you good. You're a princess and you need to be treated like one. I hope you like your going away gift. Please think of me. _

_Edward_

Tears started to fall from my eyes. It was so sweet and cute. I loved Edward so much. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have Edward in my life. I didn't deserve it. I hugged the diary close to my heart. What I would do to go back in time just to tell him my true feelings. I wonder if things would change. Something popped into my head. The first day of school, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were trying to tell me something, but they wouldn't let each other speak.

Flashback to first day of school

"_Hi, I'm Bella." I decided to see if they remembered me. _

"_I knew a girl named Bella, but she moved a while back. She was pretty cute. I remember Edward ha-" Emmett started before he was interrupted by Alice elbowing him in the stomach._ 'He probably was going to say had a crush on you, but I don't know. That's the only thing that would have caused Alice to elbow him.'

_(A little later)_

_Emmett backhanded Edward's arm. Edward turned to face him._

"_Be back in a second." Edward said getting up to talk to Mrs. Lawson before leaving class. Emmett turned to us._

"_I meant for him to see if he remembers you." He said looking at me. _

"_Oh, Edward would die! He's–." Rosalie said looking at me before getting stabbed with glares from Alice and Emmett. I looked at Jasper who shrugged. They sure were acting weird._ 'Rosalie was probably about to say the same thing as Emmett…'

_(A little later)_

"_Edward." Alice said. Edward looked at her. _

"_Yeah?" He said. _

"_Remember that cru-" Al started before Emmett and Rosalie clasped their hands over her mouth. Jasper leaned over his desk towards me. _'Ha I get it! Al was going to say crush!'

End of flashback

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. How couldn't I have not caught on? Oh well, I know the truth now and I'm okay with it. I actually preferred finding out from Edward. The truth is now out in the open.


	11. To Ask or Not To Ask

**IMPORTANT!!!! ****Before I posted this, this was a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, and I am re-writing it to fit my new topic of obsession-Twilight. You will see a few Sora's or Riku's or Kairi or Cloud and Namine because they were the original characters in place of Edward, Emmett, Bella and Jasper and Alice. If you see those little mistakes, message me, and I will fix them. Thanks!**

**Chapter 11**- To Ask Or Not To Ask?

My parents were going on a business trip for the week, so I was going to have the house to myself. Jasper's parents had to do the same thing. I was surprised at how they actually trusted us. I walked to school with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett insisted we went with out him since he wanted to walk to school with Rosalie. I had told Alice what happened between Edward and I the day after Edward and I admitted our feelings for each other. She was so happy for us. Well, the fact that we actually admitted our love at least. I had also told her how badly I wanted to go with Edward, but I just didn't have the courage to ask. Alice told me to just make it simple and just plainly ask, but I still haven't. **(Don't you hate filler chapters?)**

"Hey Emmett, Hey Rosalie." I said when we finally arrived at school.

"Hey Bella. Hey guys." Rosalie replied, as Emmett and everyone else waved. Emmett finally asked her out a few days ago. They were completely inseparable. I had reminded Emmett about the soda tab thing that happened in 4th grade and how he got an 'R'. It was weird because Rosalie happened to be his future girlfriend; he didn't have one before her either because he just didn't want to be in a relationship, even though he liked numerous girls.

"Hey, guys, on Saturday, do you want to go to the beach and just spend the day there?" Emmett asked us.

"I'm up for it." I said. We all agreed to meet each other there around noon. At lunch is when we decided to talk about it since the bell rang telling us to go to class. Well all said bye to Amanda as we went to first period.

The week was finally ending **A/N****: notice I don't like talking about school? lol why bother? I would just be torturing myself. And I really don't know how schools work. So, eh.)**I was over at Alice's house on Friday night; I was sleeping over.

"So are you going to ask him out tomorrow?" Alice asked while we listened to the radio in her room.

"I really want to, but I'm just nervous…" I responded.

"Belle, just ask him. If he loves you and you love him too, then it's a sure thing he'll say yes." Alice said.

"Well, if it's that simple, then how come you haven't asked Jasper out?" I decided to ask miss smarty-pants here.

"Well when the time is right, then we'll go out I suppose." She said with what seemed to me like a look of me being right. I rolled my eyes at her comment. The door to her room opened. Her mom stood in the doorway.

"You guys, it's late. If you want to wake up in time to hang out with your friends, you better be getting to bed." Alice's mom said. I check the time, it was past midnight. We nodded, and she closed the door.

"I guess we can discuss it tomorrow." Alice said getting under the covers of her bed. I pulled the covers over me, but still sat up on the floor.

"Actually later today," I said correcting her. "Edward's going to be there, we can't discuss it." I said with a sigh.

"True," Alice said. That's all she happened to say. We stayed quiet for some time, until I finally decided to get some sleep. We woke up around 9:30 and got ready. Alice and I hung out at her house until 11:30. I only brought a towel and a change of clothes to the beach, and same with Alice. I left the rest of my things at her house. We met up with all of our friends at the same beach that Edward and I told each other our feelings at.

The girls, as in Alice, Rosalie, and I laid our towels out on the sand, as the boys all jumped into the water. We wanted to catch a small tan before jumping into the water with them. I sat on my towel and watched Emmett, Tony, Ben and Jasper jump off the pier into the water. I turned to Rosalie.

"Where's Edward?" I asked her. Rosalie shrugged. I hadn't notice Emmett walking up to us.

"Edward's sick. His mom didn't think it was a good idea for him to come out and possibly get us sick." Emmett said sitting next to Rosalie.

"Why didn't he call me?" I asked, not sure to be hurt or not. Are you supposed to call the person you said you loved if you got sick?

"Well, he did, but you wouldn't pick up." Oh. "Emmett and I went to see if he was okay before we left." I looked around for my cell phone, when I remembered I left it with my things at Alice's house.

"Crap!" I said. I started to get up.

"Just go visit him after this." Jasper said, reaching us. I sighed and nodded, sitting back down. We all played games, such as chicken, tag, and marco-polo. We also saw who was victorious at who could hold their breath the longest under water. Tony won that game. For dinner, we headed to McDonalds. We all had a blast; I just wish Edward was there as well. At 8 is when we finally went home. I went to Alice's to get my things, before I headed home. I took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes. After, I went across the street to Edward's house. I knocked on the door. Edward's mom answered (Should I put Esme in this? Your vote!)

"Oh, hello, Bella." She greeted me, stepping aside so I could enter their house. "Edward's upstairs. You can go check on him, but I think he may be asleep."

"Alright, thanks." I said climbing the stairs up to Edward's room. I opened the door quietly. It was silent, except for the chirping of crickets outside from his open window. Edward's room was actually pretty clean for a guy. I walked quietly to the side of his bed. I leaned over a little to see if he was sleeping. Sure enough, he was. Edward looked so peaceful while he slept. I could just sit there all night, but I knew that wouldn't be possible (If it's possible in the book, why not here You ask? Cause. I. Said. So.) . Edward's mom came in.

"Poor thing, he has had a bad fever since last night." She said crossing her arms and looked at her son with sympathy. I gave a half smile and returned my eyes upon Edward's face. I heard her walk out into hall. I placed my hand gently upon Edward's soft cheek, which was really warm, and lowered myself so I was face to face with him.

"I just came to tell you something, but I don't want to disturb you. You look so peaceful, so I guess I'll wait." I said quietly, as lifted my hand off his cheek, and kissed him. I stood up and walked downstairs. "Thanks again, bye." I said to Edward's mom.

"Anytime dear." She replied as I left and went home. I walked into my room and tired to fall asleep. For some reason, I couldn't. It was almost 11. Since my parents weren't home, I didn't have to ask permission to go out this late. I got a jacket, Edward's jacket to be more specific, and walked to a beach that anyone hardly went to. When I got there, I sat on the sand, and hugged my legs close to me. I gazed out into the dark ocean, just letting my mind wander. I felt someone sit next to me and I about jumped out of my skin.

"Oh, my gosh, what are you doing here?" I asked Edward who laughed.

"I was kind of awake when you came over. A little after you left, I pulled myself up and looked out the window towards your house. I saw the light in your room turn off. I was going to call you, when I saw the front door open and you walked out. I quickly called Jasper and asked if I could say I was spending the night with him, and he said sure. So I told my mom and I went to follow you. Now I'm here." Edward said. I could tell he was sick. His voice was muffled from his stuffy nose.

"Oh, so are you going to spend the night at Jaspers?" I asked. He shrugged.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Edward asked. This was it, I had to just ask him, and I couldn't let my nerves get in my way of asking Edward out. I took a deep breath, and turned to face him.

"Ok, remember how you said you've liked me since fifth grade?" I decided to mention. He nodded. "Well, I've liked you since third grade, yeah I know that's a long time to like someone. I've had other crushes between then, but you were the only one that I couldn't manage to escape from. Well, when you told me last that you loved me, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. You don't know how much that meant to me. Edward, I love you, I love you so so much." I made sure I put a lot of emphases on so.

"I love you too Bella." Edward responded. He looked at me waiting to see if I had to say anymore. I took another deep breath; this was it, no turning back now.

"Well, since we both love each other, and care so much about one another. Ok before I say anymore, I know it's pretty customary for the guy to ask the girl, but I wanted to ask…" I was stalling for a bit, my heart was racing what if he says no? I looked away, lowering my head in shame of how I could think that.

"Bella…" Edward said looking at me. He put his hand under my chin and made me face him. Why is everyone so much stronger than me?

"Edward, will you go out with me?" I said quietly. A smile appeared on Edward's face. He got closer to me.

"I was hoping you would say that." He whispered. I smiled; I couldn't believe he said yes. Well, he didn't really say yes, but I knew what he meant. We kissed. I hugged him tightly. I was so happy. I laid my back on the sand, gazing at the twinkling stars above. Edward did the same thing. I felt his hand reach for mine and we locked our fingers together. I curled up close to him. Our heads touched.

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too." He said back.

**A/N**: Aw! These last two chapters are my favorite for sure! I hope to hear good reviews: D


	12. Sick, Puppy, Love

Chapter 12- Sick, Puppy, Love

I was in the in between stage of half awake and half asleep. Sounds of seagulls calling out to one another were heard above me. I stretched, feeling the sand shift under me. My eyes slowly opened. Edward was still asleep next to me. I pulled myself up, using my arm to keep me in an upright position. Then I realized Edward and I had fallen asleep on the beach. My heart skipped a beat, '_What will my parents think?_' I looked at Edward and bit my bottom lip. I was about to stand up when it hit me, '_Wait, my parents aren't home._' I let out a small laugh, and leaned over to Edward. I kissed his cheek gently. His eyes slowly opened. A small smile appeared on his face.

"G'morning." He said sleepily as he sat up. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, I left my cell phone and watch at home." I said looking out at the ocean. "But by the looks of it, it's still morning since the sun isn't too high up." Edward looked out to the ocean too, shielding his eyes from the suns rays. I looked at him. "So are you feeling any better?"

"Tons." Edward replied kissing me. He still sounded kind of sick, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"That's good to hear." I said smiling after the kiss. We sat there looking at each other, when something interrupted us. Edward's stomach growled. I laughed. "Well, I can tell you're hungry." He nodded. I stood up wiping the sand off of me, and Edward did the same.

"So where do you want to go eat?" Edward asked.

"How about we go to my house, and I'll cook you breakfast." I suggested.

"Wow, being your boyfriend is great, you'll cook for me and cater to all my needs." Edward laughed. I hit him gently in the arm.

"Hey, if that's what you think this relationship is all about, then I'm calling it quits." I said, jokingly of course. I could never break up with Edward. He grinned his special grin and hugged me.

"I'm just kidding. I wouldn't let you do all that for me, this relationship is all fifty-fifty. We work together from now on." Edward said. I smiled up at him. "Let's go." We walked to my house. He sat down at the counter, while I made pancakes. "Mmm, they smell good."

"They are good, you could ask my family, well, that is, if they were home." I said. "But then again, if they were home, you wouldn't be here." We both laughed.

"Good thing they're not home then." He said. I nodded and went back to making the pancakes. After they were done, I handed him a plate, and took mine over to sit by him. We both ate all that we could manage. After, he agreed to do the dishes for me. I protested and, while I thought he wasn't looking, hid the soap childishly. He turned around, smirked, picked me up and sat me on the counter and grabbed the soap from its hiding place. I let my face slip into a pout and he laughed. I jumped off the counter and leaned over his shoulder.

"Good job." I said patting his head as if he were a little puppy. Edward turned to face me; he dipped his hand under the water and flicked his fingers, splashing me with water. My mouth dropped open. I gave him a smirk; I leaned against him, causing his back to lean against the sink. I trapped him in a kiss. While he was caught under my spell, I put my hand under the running water and quickly backed away from Edward. I splashed him back. Water dripped from his face giving me the same dumbfounded look I had given him. I knew it was war. Edward turned around cupping his hands under the water. I turned around looking for a water bottle, and then I remembered it was under the sink. When I turned back, Edward splashed me. We both laughed as the water dripped from my face onto the floor.

"You better run for it." Edward said cupping his hands under the water again. My eyes widened and I let out a small scream before running out of the kitchen. I stopped when I got into the living room. "Run Bella!" I heard him say, his voice getting closer. I ran up the stairs, noticing Edward right behind me.

"You can't catch me!" I called back to him as I ran into my room. What a stupid mistake, there wasn't anyway out of my room except for the way that I had just entered, but Edward was too close behind for me to run the other way. I turned to face Edward who ran up next to me, he grabbed a hold of me, causing us to fall back onto my bed. He started to tickle me. I couldn't stop laughing. "Edward… stop…. Ok, ok…. You… win…" I said through my laughter.

"What was that, I couldn't understand you." He said continuing to tickle my sides.

"I… said… you win!" I laughed some more. I saw him smiling.

"Sorry, still didn't catch that." Edward said with a small laugh.

"YOU WIN!" I yelled. My cheeks and stomach hurt so bad from laughing and smiling so much. Edward stopped tickling me. I sat up holding my sides.

"That's what I thought." He said with a successful smile. I didn't want to argue since I knew the price would be him tickling me again. I kissed him instead. He stood up, looking down at me. "Well, thanks for last night, and the great breakfast." I still sat on my bed.

"You're leaving?" I pouted. He nodded.

"I got to get home, remember, my mom thinks I'm at Jaspers." Edward said pulling me up. "Don't worry, when I get better officially, then we can be together all you want."

"Hum, alright. I hope you get better soon then!" I said with a big smile.

"Thanks." He laughed. "I'll see to you later. I love you."

"I love you too." We walked downstairs and I kissed him goodbye at the door.

It was a little after a week. My parents were back. I was happy they were too. It got pretty lonely being home alone. I sat up in my bed, letting out a yawn. I was so tired and cold. I pulled the blankets over me. Jolene came in.

"Come on Bella, you need to get ready for school." She said. I just looked at her with my heavy eyes. She came closer to me feeling my head. "You don't look so good. You're head is kind of warm. Maybe you should stay home."

"I got to get to school, there is a test in Math. My grade will be a 'C' if I get a good grade. I actually know the stuff." I said standing up. Jolene gave me that concerned look.

"You could always make it up." My mom said.

"I'll be okay, don't worry."

"I have to worry, I'm your mother." I rolled my eyes, only because that wasn't entirely true, and went into my bathroom. I checked my reflection. My cheeks were pinker then normal. I placed my hand over my forehead. It _was_ kind of warm. I shook my head, and took a warm shower. I got dressed and ate breakfast. Since it was towards the end of November, it was kind of cold. I grabbed Edward's jacket, and a scarf. Edward, Alice and Jasper met me downstairs.

"Bye Jolene" I said closing the door and walking out into the crisp autumn air.

"Bella, you don't look too good." Jasper said. **(Isn't it kind of funny the way he saw it first? I mean in the book he could tell with his amazing power-thing if she felt bad but now, dun dun dun, he knows on his own! Go Jazzy!)** Ilooked at him.

"Don't worry about me, I'm ok. Really I am." I said. I didn't feel too good, but I didn't want to miss this math test.

"Jasper's right, Bella, you _don't_ look good." Alice said to me.

"Al, I'm ok, trust me." Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"I think I gave you my fever." He said nervously.

"You guys didn't kiss while you were sick did you?" Jasper asked Edward, who nodded. "Yeah, then Bella probably got it." I shook my head. We walked to school. Our first two classes went by semi-fast. 3rd period math was up next. I sat in my seat that was next to the window. Edward sat next to me, Alice sat behind me and Jasper sat behind Edward.

"Bella, you don't look so good." Tony said who was sitting in front of me.

"I've heard." I said getting a little tired of hearing it.

"Well, maybe you should go to the nurse. I mean you don't look good at all." He said. Edward looked at me with a look that says "Either you go to the nurse on your own, or I'm dragging you there!"

"He's right." Edward agreed forcefully, officially confirming my suspicions.

"I'll be alright, don't worry!" The bell rang, and our teacher, Mr. Johnson gathered our attention.

"Okay, clear your desks except for a pencil." Mr. Johnson said. We all did what we were told. He passed out the papers row-by-row starting with mine first. Tony handed me three tests. I passed two of them back to Alice. Once everyone had their test, Mr. Johnson spoke up again. "No talking, and good luck. You may begin."

I wrote my name, period and the date at the top of the page. I looked at the first question.My vision became blurry. I rubbed my eyes and the question came into focus again. '_Solve by factoring. 9x(squared) -15x 6 0_' (A/N: 0.0 does anyone understand that? If so, I will let Edward/ Jacob give the first person who does a hug. Thanks)I looked up from my paper and looked at everyone who were all busily writing their answers down. I did this on a review, but nothing was coming in clear. I took off my jacket and scarf. It was getting pretty warm. Edward looked sideways at me.

"What are you doing?" He mouthed to me. I fanned my face with my hand showing him I was warm. He gave me a half nod and went back to work. I looked back at my paper. I got the chills and got cold again, so I put the jacket and scarf back on. Edward looked at me again. I gave him a half smile. My test awaited me, so I looked at my paper once again. I still hadn't written a single answer down. I was starting to panic. My vision once again went blurry and I got dizzy. I placed my hand over my head and closed my eyes. I didn't feel good at all. Slowly I opened my eyes and raised my hand.

"Yes Bella?" Mr. Johnson said from the head of the class.

"Can I got the nurse, I don't feel too good." I said.

"You don't look good. I think you do need to go to the nurse, your excused." He said. I stood up, almost falling back down. I caught myself by placing my hand on the desk. I shook my head as everything went fuzzy and back to normal. I was getting awfully light headed. Everyone had their eyes on me. I kept my hand to my forehead as I walked towards the door. I reached out for the handle but everything went black before I reached it. (**I considered leaving it here buuuuuuuuuuuut im not a cruel witch who loves you pain. Nope. Not me.**

I woke up to something licking my face, and a wet nose rubbing against my cheek. I opened my eyes noticing I was in my bed. Edward was sitting next to me on my bed petting the cutest little golden retriever puppy. It continued to lick my face happily wagging its tail.

"Aw, Edward, it's so cute!" I exclaimed hugging the little puppy. Wait, what had happened to my headache?

"Guess what." He said. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, as the little puppy jumped into Edward's lap trying to lick him.

"She's yours." Edward said with a smile petting the dog. My mouth dropped open. "After you passed out in school, I waited in the nurses office with you for your mom to come pick you up, and I mentioned seeing an ad in the paper selling puppies. I asked if it would be okay if I bought you one and waited in your room with it after school. She said that it would be okay with her." I looked at the puppy that had the cutest big brown eyes and perfectly gold fur.

"I can keep her?" I asked in disbelief. Edward nodded. I smiled wide. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I exclaimed hugging Edward and then the puppy. He laughed at how upbeat I was for being sick. "I would kiss you but I don't want to get you sick again."

"You better make up for it then when you do get better." Edward said winking. I laughed. We both focused our attention to the hyper little puppy. "So what are you going to name her?"

"Hum…" I said thinking about it. "I know! Her new name will be Princess." I smiled holding Princess. "Remember when you said that I was a princess and I needed to be treated like one by my future boyfriend?" Edward nodded. "Well you're my future boyfriend, but I'll just take the roll of queen and you'll be the king, and this little puppy right here, is our princess." I said with a small laughed as Princess had her mouth open and her tongue hanging out of her mouth shaking her butt because her tail swayed back and forth very fast.

"Sounds good, my queen." Edward laughed. We both kissed Princess who returned it with a kiss of her own.

**A/N**: AW! I want a doggy…… Review please! I've updated twice in one day!

But, to tempt you to review, I need your opinion on something:

Should Jacob appear in this story, of the next? In both he would be a bad guy, but one is worse than the other. Mike is going to be the other that Jacob is not. If in this story, he isn't really a bad guy, just, he unintentionally… well, no spoilers here. Just which one, Dear Diary: Love always Bella, or Dear Diary: Beyond the Pages?


	13. Winter Break

**Ok, I got a really nasty FM from someone, not going to say the persons name because I'm not that mean, Anywho, they said some pretty horrid things about this fanfic and im started to get discouraged…. Was what she said totally right, and I should discontinue this, or what?**

Chapter 13- Winter Break

"Bella! Princess wants out!" I heard Jolene call from downstairs. It had been two weeks since I've gotten my new puppy. She was a real live wire. Always hyper. Heh, she actually reminded me a lot of Alice.

"Be down in a second!" I called back. I looked at my diary that was lying on my bed. I had just finished writing down an entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm happy it's almost winter break. We all need a break. Schools been difficult since I got sick and passed out in the middle of math. I had to make up that test, but got a 'B' on it. My dad was so proud of me. Now my grade has been bumped to a 'C-'. Not bad at all after my long period of having a 'D'. Princess has gotten a little bigger, but not too much since I got her. I'm still in shock that Edward actually got me a puppy. I love her to death. She's mine and Edward's little baby, he loves her just as much as I do. Princess is quite a handful. She's still a puppy after all, so that stage will eventually pass. Edward and I have spent a lot of time trying to train her. She's quiet smart and she's learning fast. Well, I'm off to walk her. _

Love always, Bella

I smiled at my entry, and closed it up. After I placed it in my side table, I got on a warm jacket, and a scarf. I grabbed Princess' purple leash and walked downstairs. Princess was sitting at the door, until she heard me walk downstairs. Her ears perked up and she ran over to me.

"Hey baby." I said kneeling down and putting her leash on her purple collar. She barked happily. I stood up and looked at my mom who was holding the door open. "Bye Jolene." She kissed my forehead and petted Princess on the way out the door. It was quite chilly out, so I zipped up my jacket and headed down the walkway. Princess tried pulling me forward, but she wasn't strong enough. I kept my head low, so I could keep my neck warm. We started to turn down the sidewalk, when Princess tried running across the street barking. "What are you doing?" I asked looking to see what she was barking at. Edward and Emmett were talking along the fence line that separated their houses. They noticed Princess barking and looked over.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said waving his arm up. I waved back. Edward smiled at me and bent down facing us. I bent down too, pulling Princess close to me. I took her leash off, but held on to her.

"Go get daddy!" I said to her. She barked and jumped out of my arms. She ran across the street and into Edward's front yard. Princess jumped into Edward's arms licking his face enthusiastically. I walked over to the three of them smiling. I petted her head.

"You two treat that dog like it's your child." Emmett said shaking his head. I faced him placing my hands on my hips.

"That's the point!" I smiled. Emmett laughed. I took Princess from Edward and held her up to Emmett. "Here, she wants to kiss you." Emmett just looked at me crossing his arms. I put Princess right up to his face and she licked him on the cheek.

"Yuck!" he said stepping back wiping the spit off of his face. Edward and I laughed.

"Aw, Emmett. You don't like her kisses?" Edward said, taking the leash out of my hand and putting back on Princess' collar. I set her down.

"Oh, I enjoy them, don't worry." Emmett replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Alice called walking over to us.

"Hey, Al!" I said hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, and you guys?" She said looking at all of us.

"Good." Edward and I replied.

"Slimy." Emmett said still wiping his cheek off, even though I'm sure all the slobber was gone by now.

"Huh?" Alice laughed. Emmett pointed to Princess who was wagging her tail at Alice. "Oh, hey there Princess!" She said bending down and petting her. She barked.

"Group meeting with out me, huh?" Jasper said who also joined us. He too bent down to pet my dog.

"No." Alice laughed kissing him. They had been going out for over a week now. It was actually quite weird how Jasper asked Alice out.

Flashback.

_I was outside, showing Princess out to all my friends. _

"_Aw! She's so cute!" Rosalie said as Princess attempted to jump into her arms. _

"_How much was that dog anyways?" Emmett asked as him and Rosalie petted her golden fur. _

"_Prefer not to disclose that information." Edward said crossing his arms and standing up straight as if he were on guard of something. _

"_Oh, it's because Bella's here huh?" Emmett asked. Edward nodded. _

"_I'll leave if you want me to." I said innocently putting my arms behind my back and twisting from side to side. _

"_No, you have to stay." Edward said dropping his formal posture and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. _

"_How old is she anyways?" Rosalie asked just as Ben and Tony walked up._

"_A little over 3 months." Edward answered. _

"_Man this dog is hyper!" Tony said as she pounced on him, wagging her tail real fast from all the excitement of all the people. We all laughed. _

"_You really out did yourself there Edward." Jasper said as my little hyper active dog moved on to Jasper. "You sure did show up the rest of us."_

"_What do you mean?" Edward asked. _

"_Well, now the rest of us won't be able to beat getting dogs for our girls." _

"_But you don't have a girlfriend." I said raising one eyebrow. _

"_Your right." Jasper said. He turned to Alice who was standing in between him and me. "Alice, will you go out with me?" Alice looked at him with the biggest grin I had ever seen upon her cheerful face. _

"_Sure!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. I smiled at the new couple standing in front of me. _

"_Now I do!" Jasper said happily. We all laughed. _

End of flashback

"So what were you guys talking about?" Alice asked.

"I just arrived a little bit ago, it was these two who were having a discussion." I said pointing to Emmett and Edward.

"We were talking about having a camp out for all of us during winter break." Edward said.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Alice said clapping her hands.

"That does! I mean, that's my exact idea to spend the vacation! With a bloody ankle!" I said cheerfully. Edward pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear "I'll protect you from those evil vines." I smiled.

"So Omega Kawaii!" Alice said, shielding her eyes with her hand draped dramatically over her head. We all laughed.

"So how long would this trip last? And who would all be going?" Jasper asked.

"Well a couple of nights, and just the group in general." Emmett answered.

"How would the sleeping arrangement be?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe girls with girls and guys with guys." Edward replied.

"So you, Emmett, Jasper, Tony, and Ben in one tent, while Rosalie, Bella and I in another?" Alice asked. Edward nodded. "Sounds great!" Alice and I smiled at each other.

"Well, I better continue on walking Princess." I said starting to separate from the group.

"I want to come!" Alice said running next to me.

"Same here." Edward said holding onto my hand. I looked back at Emmett and Jasper who eventually joined us. We walked down the streets, talking about the upcoming trip.

It was the Friday before Winter Break. Our whole class was surrounding the door in Computers talking excitedly about what they were going to do over break.

"Class!" Mr. Lubo called out to us. We all turned around to face him and silence fell upon us. "I just wanted to tell you have a good break, and be safe. See you next year and be prepared for finals when you get back."

"Aw, did you have to reminds us about finals?" Emmett said. Mr. Lubo laughed.

"Yes Emmett. That way you don't forget, and you wont be screwed when you come back to take them and your prepared to review." He said. "Well class…" Mr. Lubo looked at his watch and then back at us. "You're dismissed!" As he said that, the bell rang. We all fought our way out the door into the bustling hallway. Our group met up with Rosalie, and we headed out into the winters air.

"So, we're leaving tomorrow right?" Rosalie asked holding onto Emmett to keep warm.

"Yeah, around Eleven." Edward answered.

"So how are we getting there?" Tony asked.

"My mom's taking Ben, Rosalie and me and all the camping stuff." Emmett said. "And Edward's mom is taking you, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper. And your bags.

"I'm excited!" Rosalie said jumping up and down, shaking Emmett violently.

"Relax Rosalie!" I laughed holding her down by the shoulders. She laughed too. When I got home, I started to pack immediately.

I got up at 9:30 the next morning and got ready. It was about 10:15 after I was done with my shower, drying my hair, eating breakfast, and then brushing my teeth. I did some last minute check ups on to make sure I had everything. After I was satisfied and convinced that I had everything I needed, I headed downstairs. Both my parents were in the living room watching TV.

"Where's Princess?" I asked setting my things down by the door.

"She's out back." My dad said. I nodded and went to open the back door. Princess ran inside, her ears flopping with every clumsy hop she had. I picked her up and kissed her before putting her back down on the ground. Both my parents were by the door now.

"So how long will you be gone again?" Jolene asked.

"Four days and three nights." I replied gathering my things. I opened the door and Princess started to run over to me from the back door. "Princess you can't come, you're not old enough yet. I would be crushed if you got hurt since your still mischievous" I said pointing to the spot she was in. "Stay." She sat down lowering her head and giving a small whimper. I felt horrible for leaving her.

"Be careful out there ok?" My dad said hugging me. I nodded. "Are you bringing your cell phone?"

"Nah. Everyone else is bringing theirs, if I need to call, I'll just use one of 'em." I replied hugging my mom.

"Be careful Bells. Love you." Jolene said.

"Love you." My dad said.

"Love you too." I replied. I looked at Princess. "Bye girl. Love you." She looked up at me and wagged her tail. I waved goodbye and headed out the door. I looked across the street to see both Edward's mom and Emmett's mom loading things into their cars. Rosalie, Ben, Tony, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were already there, helping out. I walked over.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Edward said kissing me, while Jasper took my things and loaded it into Edward's car.

"Don't leave me!" Alice called running across the street. Jasper met up with her, taking her bags and kissing her.

"We wouldn't have." He said. She smiled at him. After we had all our things, we all hopped in the separate cars.

"Everybody ready?" Edward's mom, Esme, asked putting on her seatbelt. We all did the same.

"Yep!" We called out in unison. She started the car and we were on our way.


	14. The Trip and The Unforseen

**Chapter 14**- The Trip and The Unforeseen

We all sat in the car, off doing our own thing. Edward was sleeping, and Jasper and Alice were talking. Leaving Tony and I to talk.

"It just hit me, how come we're not the ones driving to the campsite?" Tony said looking at me.

"That's a good question." I replied. It was true, how come we weren't driving? We all had our license; we just don't use them too often since it's nice enough to walk around town.

"Well, Emmett's mom and I agreed that we prefer knowing where you guys were and so you don't actually drive off across the island to do something else." Esme said who obviously heard us.

"Oh…" Tony and I said in unison. Tony turned to me.

"Where are we going anyways?" he asked.

"Some place where it's disserted so no one can kidnap you." Esme spoke up again.

"Forest?" I asked, terrified.

"It's right on the beach by the rainforest, yes." She said. "It's quite popular, but hardly anyone goes to it since it's so far out from civilization."

"That sounds cool though." Alice said who now joined in the conversation.

"How much longer anyways?" Jasper decided to ask.

"Another hour." We all groaned. Edward started to stir. I looked at him. His eyes started to flutter open. Soon his shining green eyes met mine.

"What did I miss?" He asked through a yawn.

"Nothing important." I said, kissing him on the forehead. I too yawned. "Ugh, did you have to yawn?" I said turning away. I heard him laugh.

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"What!" I said back. I noticed her yawn and then give me a glare. Soon the yawning had been passed around the back seat of the mini-van. It started to get quiet after a while. I turned to look in the seat behind me. Jasper and Alice were both asleep. Tony was listening to his CD player. Edward just gazed out at the passing scenery. I laid my head on his shoulder. He started to play with my hair, and I smiled up at him. Soon after I fell asleep.

"Bella." I heard my name being called. I started to open my eyes. "Bella, sweetheart, time to get up." Edward's voice said in my ear. I slowly sat up seeing Tony jumping out the door, with Alice and Jasper followed right behind him. I stretched and got out of the car too. It was so beautiful here. The water was crystal blue and the waves seemed to shine like diamonds in the light. The rainforest was full of different kinds of greens and some pretty red, yellow, pink, purple and orange flowers were seen. Seagulls were heard over the ocean, while other rare birds were heard from inside the forest.

"Wow." I said breathlessly at the site. Alice and me gazed dreamingly at it. Soon Rosalie stood next to us doing the same.

"I think they're drooling." I heard Emmett say behind us. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Well, do you guys want us to help you set up camp?" Emmett's mom asked, as the last of our things were unloaded from the cars.

"We can take it from here." Ben said, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Alright. Have fun guys, call us if you need anything." She replied waving goodbye to us. We waved back and watched them drive away.

"So where are we camping?" Rosalie asked looking at us.

"Hum, let's go this way." Edward said pointing through the forest. "There's a really neat place with lots of fish to catch." We all gathered our things, while the guys took care of caring the fold up tents. We walked through the forest stepping on broken twigs and making lots of noise. After about a ten-minute walk, we finally arrived. "There is a waterfall from the mountain, and there's a stream from it with clean water over there." We looked to where he was pointing. A small waterfall with refreshing water landed into a small pool, with sure enough a small stream leading to the ocean.

"Well, let's set up camp." Rosalie said with a big smile. It took us over an hour to finally finish setting up camp. The guys agreed to fish, while us girls decided to start the fire. About 5 was when the guys had enough fish for all of us. After dinner, we all went swimming until dark.

"Well, we're off to bed." I said stretching. I stood up from the fires edge. Alice and Rosalie did the same.

"Already?" Ben said looking at us as if we were nuts. We all nodded. Edward and Emmett and Jasper all got up. We all kissed our guys and headed into our tent.

"It's so pretty here." Rosalie said as we all crawled into our sleeping bags.

"Very." Alice agreed.

"So what do you think the guys are going to do with out us?" Rosalie asked.

"Probably go to bed too." I said. With that, the fire that was burning brightly went out. Darkness fell over us.

"I guess you were right." Rose said with a small laugh. I laid on my back, looking at the ceiling of the tent.

"It's quiet." Alice whispered.

"Well, yeah, because everyone is going to sleep." Rose replied whispering as well.

"I don't know, it seems _too_ quiet." Alice said sitting up. I looked at her.

"Don't tell me you're getting scared." I laughed sitting up too. Rose sat up.

"No, I think she's right. Something doesn't seem right." Rose said looking around, forgetting her side of the argument. It did seem kind of eerie. Silence fell upon the four of us. It was too dark to see shadows out side of the tent.

"Ok, you guys are freaking me out now." I said quietly moving closer to the middle. The others did the same. We all huddled back-to-back looking around us.

"It doesn't seem right for the guys to be so quiet." Rosalie said. We all nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a sound as if something very fast had flown by, kind of like a fast plane in a cartoon. That fake whistling sound. We all screamed loudly since it was so sudden. Then there was pounding on our tent. We all continued to scream. "GO AWAY!" Alice screamed. Suddenly it got quiet.

"Think it's gone?" I asked quietly.

"What was it?" Alice asked looking around.

"Let's go look." Rose said crawling slowly and quietly out of the tent. I followed with Alice behind. We stood up looking around. No one was there. I tired looking in the forest, but it was too dark, and none of us wanted to get close enough to look.

"I think I hear something coming from inside." Alice said almost too quietly for any of us to hear. She started to walk closer to the forest. We all followed close behind. Out of nowhere, the guys jumped out from behind trees and bushes causing us to scream again.

"I can't believe you did that!" Rose yelled as the guys laughed hysterically at our reactions.

"How rude!" I yelled at them. Edward was holding his stomach from laughing so much.

"Sorry love, we had to." Edward laughed. I crossed my arms along with the other girls.

"No you didn't." I said.

"I'm sorry." His laughing staring to subside. He hugged me. "I wont do it again I promise." Jasper and Emmett went to Alice and Rosalie putting they're arms around them. Soon the laughing was gone and only left the sound of the waterfall and the ocean. There were cracks from twigs breaking from inside the forest along with a lot of rustling.

"Okay, you can come out now, the joke is over!" Rose called inside.

"Rosalie, we're all here." Tony said. We all exchanged looks. A loud crack was heard from inside the rainforest, causing us to jump. The rustling was getting closer and louder. The guys pushed us behind them.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll protect you." Edward turned and whispered to me. I gave a faint smile.

"Show yourself!" Jasper yelled. I was scared. I wanted to know what was inside, but I didn't at the same time. Out of the forest ran Cid, Carry, and Robert (Remember them from the third chapter?) We all sighed in relief.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked.

"We heard screaming from our campsite." Cid answered.

"Oh, it was just the guys who scared us." Rose said.

"Oh, that's a relief." Carry said.

"Aw man! I thought it was something exciting." Sighed Robert.

"Robert!" Carry said, looking at him.

"So everything is okay?" Cid asked.

"Yeah." We all replied.

"Ok, good." Cid said.

"So you guys are camping out too?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. We heard this was a great spot." Cid asked. We nodded in agreement. "Well we better go."

"We'll just be on another campsite if you need anything." Carry said, turning around.

"Bye guys!" Robert waved. I wave bye as Cid, Carry, and Robert made their way through the forest.

"Well, that was unexpected." I said.

"Well, let's get some sleep, so we can go exploring tomorrow!" Alice said crouching down as if she was on a secret mission. I laughed. We said our goodnights and headed back to our tents and soon fell asleep.

"Wakey, wakey." Rose said, shaking me.

"Ugh, your like my dog." I said pulling the covers over my head. I heard her laugh.

"Come on Bell! We need to go exploring!" I heard Al call cheerfully. I slowly sat up. They were all dressed.

"Here, we'll leave so you can change." Rose said leaving the tent with the other two. I stretched and changed into some dark blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. I walked out and met up with everyone.

"So where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"That way!" Rosalie and Alice yelled at the same time pointing into the forest. We all ran inside. It was gorgeous in here. Streams of light shined from the treetops. We saw rare bugs, and many different kinds of birds. I saw a monkey too. It landed on a branch next to Emmett who didn't notice until Rose pointed at it. The monkey scared the living daylights out of Emmett. It was so unexpected. We all laughed as the monkey scattered into the trees. We had a great time exploring.

Our mini-vacation was to an end. We all had a blast. I'm glad I went. I got to spend all that time with Edward which I was absolutely happy about. Christmas was coming up. I used to love Christmas time, but since people haven't had too much Christmas cheer anymore, it wasn't as exciting as when I was little. I was still looking forward to having my first Christmas back in my real home. We all were quiet on the way home from exhaustion. After about a two-hour drive, we arrived back home. I said bye to everyone as I got all my belongings and walked across the street to my house.

"I'm home!" I called opening the front door. I sat all my things down and closed the front door. Jolene and dad came in and greeted me.

"Bella! How was your trip?" my dad said, hugging me.

"It was so much fun! I'll have to go into detail about it at dinner, first I want to go and take a shower." I said. Princess ran down the stairs. "Princess!" I yelled happily as I picked up my puppy. She licked my face happily. I started to head up the stairs.

"Bella." My dad called. I put Princess down who ran up the stairs to my bedroom door. I turned to face my dad. "You have an early Christmas present waiting in your room."

"Thanks!" I smiled and ran upstairs. Princess waited excitedly at my door. I slowly opened the door and Princess ran inside. I looked at my bed. I gasped at what I saw. A cute little Persian kitten with a red bow on its head was waking up from its slumber. It had orange ears, with some hints of orange on its face and tail. Other then that it was long pure white fur. Its eyes were a beautiful blue. Kind of actually reminded me of Emmett's eyes. Its eyes were big and round, unlike normal cat eyes. I ran over to the kitten and picked it up. It gave a small meow. I kissed its little head. It was a little bigger then my hands put together, so it was fairly young. She looked like a little snowball (A/N: That's what my cat looked like when she was that age, now she's bigger, but still adorable!) I ran downstairs with the kitten. "THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

"We got Princess and the kitten to get along while you were gone." Jolene said. "So what are you going to name it?"

"Is it a girl or boy?" I asked holding up the baby kitty.

"Girl." My dad answered. I examined the kitty. It was so precious. That's it!

"Her name is Precious!" I said kissing my kitty. (A/N: Ok, I feel really girly writing all those names, but eh, Bella is not me and there is no such thing as a kitten named Precious owned by Bella Swan!) Suddenly the door opened. Alice came running in with a baby kitty that looked like Precious; only it had gray replacing Precious' orange color.

"Bella! I got a kitty!" She cried out holding up the kitten in her hands. "You got one too!" Precious and Al's kitty were swatting at each other.

"Alice's mom and I saw an ad in the paper for Persian kitties." Jolene said. "So we got you them."

"Her name is Precious." I said holding up my little fur ball after smiling at Jolene.

"This right here is Angel. She must be Precious' sister!" Alice said cheerfully. "Well, I better go before I get into trouble. Jolene didn't want me bring the cat everywhere I go." She laughed.

"Alright." I laughed too. "Bye." Alice waved goodbye and left. I left Precious in my room with Princess while I took my shower. After dinner and telling my parents all about my trip, I decided to go and walk Princess. I went up stairs to see Princess lying on my bed. Precious pounced on her, playing with her ears. I laughed at the adorable site.

"Well, come on Princess, it's time for your walk. I'm sorry Precious. Be back in a little bit." I said walking over to my bed with Princess' leash. Princess jumped off the bed as I leaned over to kiss Precious. She swatted at my hair and fell on her back. I laughed as I kissed her little tummy. I put on Princess' leash and walked to my door. "Bye Precious."

It was nice to be back in familiar territory. I was walking Princess towards the busiest part of town. Some girl with mid-length brown hair was walking towards me. She looked really familiar, but not at the same time. She stopped in front of me.

"Hey Bella." She said. '_I know that voice._' I gasped after realizing who it was. '_She couldn't be… could she_?'

**Author's Note**: ha ha. Sorry I had to leave a cliffhanger. Can anyone guess who this mystery girl is? Review please!


	15. The New Her

**This chapter is dedicated to Alice001 and eddiesangel. Thank you for supporting me and I will continue with this story!**

Last Chapter

_It was nice to be back in familiar territory. I was walking Princess towards the busiest part of town. Some girl with mid-length brown hair was walking towards me. She looked really familiar, but not at the same time. She stopped in front of me. _

"_Hey Bella." She said. 'I know that voice.' I gasped after realizing who it was. 'She couldn't be… could she?'_

**Chapter 15**- The New Her

My mouth dropped open. '_No Bella. It can't be her. No. No. No._' I shook my head.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until_ after _Christmas." I said.

"My mom wanted me home early." Lauren said. Her once long blonde hair was now dyed brown. Her fancy clothes were more casual. I was shocked at her new appearance. I crossed my arms.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked suspiciously. She put a smile on her face.

"I'm over being the queen bee of everything. Spending time with my uncle really taught me that I shouldn't need to please everyone." Lauren explained. I still wasn't quite convinced. I just gave her a blank stare. "Look, I'm sorry for everything that happened. Especially with Alice's dress."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"I know I won't be able to gain your trust easily after everything that's happened. I really made a mistake by cheating on Edward. I don't deserve him, you do. You should go out with him."

"I am." I continued to look at her with no expression.

"Oh, you two seem perfect for each other." There was silence between us. "Ok, I'll fill you in. I used to get drunk and do drugs to get away from my problems. Everyone expected me to be perfect. It really got to my head, so I threw that party at my cousins house. I got drunk, and things just got out of control. When I went to my uncle's, I was really taught a lesson. I'm not going to try to please anyone but myself."

I looked her in the eyes when she explained everything. I was starting to see past the prissy ruler of the school, I saw a real caring person. I sighed.

"Ok, I'll believe you." I said with a small smile.

"Oh thank you Bella!" She said hugging me. When she let go she looked at Princess who was looking at people walking around us. "Aw, cute puppy you got there."

"Edward got her for me. Her name is Princess." Once she heard her name, she looked up at me and wagged her tail. "Well, I'm off to go walk her."

"Oh, all right. Bye." I waved goodbye and headed towards town. It was weird to see this side of Lauren. I mean she was always a retched person. Something was different. She was sweet. So not like the Lauren we all knew. I wonder how people will treat her at school now.

Christmas came and went. I got a lot of new things and loved them all. Precious and Princess played in all the left over wrapping paper and boxes. That's what they considered presents. School unfortunately was started up again, and none of us were looking forward to it. All we had reviews during all our classes and it sucked. Finals were coming up next week.

We were all in Computers. Mr. Lubo was talking about how we make PowerPoint's, again. I was really good at the subject, so I didn't bother to pay attention. I was talking with Alice and Rose.

"Lauren looks so different." Rose said.

"I don't know if I still trust her." Alice said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Al, she's not as bad anymore. I think being sent to live someone strict really knocked some sense in her." I explained. Al raised an eyebrow.

"Belle, she's probably just putting on an act so she can be welcomed back with open arms. She's probably trying to steal Edward or Jasper." She replied. Rosalie nodded.

"Rosalie, Alice, Bella." Mr. Lubo called from the front of the class. "Care to explain what you three are talking about?"

"No." We all replied.

"Okay then, please stop talking." He turned to face the whiteboard again, but then turned back around. "Actually, would any of you like to volunteer to tutor Lauren for a week, so when second semester starts, she'll understand what to do?"

"I don't have to take the final right?" Lauren asked.

"No, you don't Lauren."

"Hey! That's not fair! We have to, how come _she_ doesn't?" One of Lauren's friends said. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe that her own friend would say that. Others nodded in agreement. Lauren tried to ignore it. Usually no one would care if she didn't have to participate in something the rest of us did, no one would argue.

"Cindy, you have been here. Lauren hasn't." Mr. Lubo said. I looked at Lauren's friend Cindy who glared at me. I don't know what her problem was so I just ignored it. "Bella." I looked back up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're going to tutor Lauren." He said going back to teaching. My eyes widened. I looked over at Lauren who was smiling. Then I looked over at my friends. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had the same expression as me. I didn't know if tutoring Lauren was going to be good or bad. All her friends seemed to have pushed her away now that she's different. I'm the only one who seems to see her good side. Edward and Emmett seem to be more on my side. The others don't see it. Even though, I think she's on my side as well. I just couldn't believe Alice and Jasper, my best friends, didn't believe me. I sighed. The bell rang and we all stood up.

"Are you really going to tutor her?" Jasper asked me. I shrugged and went to talk to Mr. Lubo.

"I'll meet you outside." I told my friends, then nodded and left along with the rest of the class. I stood behind the teacher. "Mr. Lubo?" He turned around.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"How am I exactly going to tutor Lauren?"

"Just take all the notes that we've taken since she's been gone, and review them with her. Then when your done, ask her about a certain subject and quiz her." He explained.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked

"Because you are good in this class and plus, Lauren wanted you to tutor her." I was confused. Why? Why does she want to hang out with me? I turned around to see Lauren right behind me.

"Please Bella! Say you'll do it." Lauren begged. I looked back at Mr. Lubo who crossed his arms. I looked down and slowly nodded. "Oh thank you!" She said hugging me. I sighed. She let go and I walked out into the hall without another word. I walked down the hall and outside. My friends were all waiting for me.

"Are you still tutoring her?" Alice asked as I started walking down the steps outside to meet my friends who were on the grass.

"Yeah…" I said looking down. I was on the last step, when I heard someone call my name from behind.

"Belli! Wait up!" Lauren called. I turned around. Belli? Did she just call me Belli? Ok, we were going to have a serious talk about that one. I walked over to my friends.

"What are you doing here?" Al asked.

"I'm walking home with Belli since she's going to tutor me." Lauren said with a smile. All my friends looked at Lauren and then me.

"When did I say that?" I asked.

"You didn't have to." She said. I sighed and turn to face Edward. I was pleading for him to save me with my pleading eyes. Edward looked sorry for me. I walked up to him, and laid my head on his chest and just leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around me. I just rested my arms to my side. This was going to be a long week if you ask me.

"Well, let's go." Emmett said. Edward let go of me but held my hand. Lauren followed us the whole way home. We were all silent too. Emmett turned down a street before our street, so he could walk Rose home. I said bye to her and continued on. We finally reached the part of our street where we all lived.

"Bye Belli, don't let her take you over." Alice whispered in my ear before leaving with Jasper to her house with a big 'ol smirk on her face. Lauren was going to form a bad habit here.

"Please Belle." Cloud added as he passed by. Edward, Lauren and me were left standing in front of my house.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Edward asked pulling me close to him by my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shook my head.

"No, thanks though. I have to do this by my self." I said to him.

"Just call me if you need me okay?" He asked hugging me. I nodded. We kissed and he let go. "Bye Bella." I waved bye and looked at Lauren.

"Let's go." I said and we walked into my house and up to my room. Precious and Princess were sleeping on my bed, until I entered. Princess jumped off the bed and ran over to me. "I'm sorry Princess, but I need to put you outside." I don't think she really cared, because she ran downstairs and to the back door. I walked back downstairs and let her out before returning to my room. Lauren was sitting on my bed looking around my room.

"I like your room." She said. I picked up Precious.

"Thanks." I said sitting down in my chair with Precious laying in my lap.

"Thanks Belli."

"For what?" I asked.Lauren was looking down.

"For seeing the new me." She said quietly.

A/N: I KNOW. I BROUGHT HER BACK. Big. Flipping. Woop. My sister got mad that I put her as a bad guy so, whatever. Maybe she'll still do some evil deeds…. Only if you review, though!


	16. The Shock Of It All

**Major Tear Warning for this next chapter! Seriously, when I went back and read it, I was in hysterics.**

**Chapter 16**- The Shock Of It All

_Dear Diary,_

_Lauren just left. I'm her tutor in computers. It really is weird, because she's different. In a good way though. My friends don't want me to trust her, but I do. I don't want to trust her either, but I guess I'm just a softy. I'm nervous about telling Alice or Jasper since they really have a grudge against her, well Alice mostly. I don't understand why though, I mean Lauren did ruin Alice's dress and tried to steel Jaz from her. I'm hoping Lauren doesn't ruin my relationship with my friends. But I can't help it if I have to tutor her for a week. I didn't want to be her tutor. I should have said no. gosh, things are complicated. Well I better get to bed. _

_Love always, Bella_

I put my diary away and changed in to my pajamas. I crawled under the covers. Precious curled up on my pillow, purring quietly. Princess slept at the end of my bed. Now only if Edward was here to talk to me. I laid on my side gazing out at the window towards the street. I looked at the clock. It said it was almost midnight.

"Ugh, why can't I sleep?" I said out loud to myself rolling over so I was on my back. I sighed. I heard a small meow. I looked up to see Precious stretching next to my head. She hopped off my pillow and stood on my stomach looking at me with her cute aqua colored eyes. She started to purr and curled up into a ball and laid on my tummy. Now I wasn't able to move. I didn't want to move my baby. Suddenly the silence was broken by something hitting my window. Princess' head looked up at the window and Precious jumped off of me. I quickly got up to see what happened.

I looked out my window, but couldn't see anything. I opened it and looked down. Edward was holding little pebbles and smiling up at me.

"Did I wake you?" He said in a loud whisper. I shook my head. He pointed to my side yard. I turned to look at my window facing Jazz's house, then turned to see why he was pointing. I saw him running into my side yard. I closed the front window and went to the side window. I opened it and saw Edward.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Can I come up?" I looked at my door. I put up my hand motioning for him to hold on. He nodded and I ran over to my door and locked it. Precious and Princess were both at the edge of my bed looking at the window I was at. I nodded for him to come up. He looked at the tree.

"How are you getting up here?" I asked him.

"By climbing this tree." He said.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Edward pulled over one of the trashcans next to the tree. He put it under the branch that I had to climb up. Edward climbed on top of the trashcan and jumped. He was a good jumper. Edward managed to pull himself up onto the branch. Soon he was on the tree limb that was right under my window. "Oh, I get it." I laughed. I backed up and he pulled himself up into my room.

"I couldn't sleep." Edward said sitting on my bed having Princess jump into his lap. I sat next to him holding Precious.

"Neither could I." I sighed. I looked at him. "Now I know how you knew how to get into my room when I was locked out." He laughed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." He said hugging me.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked.

"My parents are going to be gone for a few days for their anniversary."

"So you snuck out."

"Well, not really. There's no one to sneak away from." He laughed. I laughed too. I stood up and got under the covers. Edward sat next to me, so both of us had our backs against the wall. I pulled the covers from under him, and he sat under them with me. (A/N: no dirty thoughts people! Lol)

"I can't believe I have to tutor Lauren." I said, as Princess laid on Edward's lap and Precious laid on mine.

"I'm sorry that you have to." I turned to face him.

"You believe me that she has changed right?"

"I do believe it, but I don't trust it." Edward said. I sighed. "Don't worry though, no matter what happens I'm gonna be by your side." I hugged him.

"Thanks Edward." I said. He kissed my forehead.

"You better get to sleep. We have school tomorrow. Don't worry I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." I smiled at him. Precious hopped off my lap and laid on my pillow as I rolled over to my side. Before I knew it I was asleep.

There was a knock on my door. I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over. Edward was lying right next to me. I jumped up. I shook Edward. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Edward, you have to go on the other side of my bed and hide!" I whispered. He got up and ran over to the other side of the bed, and laid on the ground.

"Bells? Are you up yet?" I heard Jolene call from the other side of the door. "And why is you door locked?"

"Hold on a sec, I'm changing!" I called back.

"Okay, your breakfast is waiting when you're ready." She said back. I turned to Edward.

"That was close." I said to him. He stood up and nodded.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep here, but once you turned over, I turned over too, so I could get comfortable." Edward explained. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't mind." He walked over to the window.

"I better get ready for school." Edward opened the window and looked down. "Ok, there's a problem."

"What is it?" I asked standing up too.

"The trashcans are gone. I don't want to risk breaking my leg jumping off the tree branch." Edward said. I bit my bottom lip nervously. I forgot that it was trash day today, my parents must of put the trash out front.

"Ok, I'll walk downstairs, and then I'll wave to you for you to sneak out the back door." I said.

"Alright." I started to open the door. "Bella." I turned to face Edward. "You just told Jolene that you were changing. Won't it kind of be weird to say you were changing but then you come down in your pajamas?"

"You're right…" I said closing the door. "Turn around, play with Princess and Precious or something. Do NOT turn around. I will have to hurt you if you do." I said sweetly. He laughed.

"I wont." He smiled turning around. I opened my closet. I changed into a pink shirt and dark blue pants. I turned around and kissed Edward's cheek. "That was fast."

"Yeah I know." I smiled. "Ok, let's try this." I opened the door and peeked out into the hall. I heard my parents talking downstairs. "Ok, let's go." I said to him. He nodded and followed me out into the hall. We quietly crept down the stairs. Princess ran downstairs barking happily.

"Hold, on. I'll go let Princess out." I heard my mom say. I turned to Edward and put my hand up and ran downstairs. My mom was walking into the hall I entered.

"I got it!" I smiled running to the back door and opening it. Jolene looked at me suspiciously. Princess wasn't going outside, she continued to bark up the stairs. Jolene started to walk towards me.

"Why is she barking?" She asked.

"Oh, it's because I left Precious up there, that's all." I lied. Princess started to run up the stairs. "I'll get her!" I ran up after Princess, who was trying to jump at Edward. I smiled at him nervously before picking her up. A ran back downstairs where Jolene was walking back into the kitchen. I looked up at Edward and nodded. He quietly walked down the stairs. We finally made it to the back door. I told him I would meet him outside in a while for school. Edward walked to the side yard to leave. Princess tried to follow him.

"Bella?" I heard Jolene say behind me as soon as Edward turned the corner. I jumped. I slowly turned around.

"Yeah…?" I said hesitantly.

"Was that Edward?" She said. I looked around.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought I just saw… oh never mind. Come on, your food's getting cold." She said walking into the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." I looked out back and called Princess in. Precious came trotting down the stairs and went into the kitchen. After breakfast, I brushed my teeth and hair and got my things for school. I met Edward, Jasper, and Alice outside.

"Wow, it seems like I haven't seen you in forever." Edward winked. I laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jazzy asked.

"Nothing…" Edward and I said in unison. Alice looked at us.

"Right…" She said. We all headed out to school. Just like the day before all we did were reviews. Lunch came and we were all very thankful. We all eat happy talking about things other then school, when someone interrupted us.

"Beeeeellllllllllaaaa!!" I heard someone call cheerfully behind me. The whole table turned to see who just called my name. Lauren was waving at us from the other side of the lunchroom. I sighed. Edward pulled me close to his side.

"Just ignore her." He said. I nodded and well returned out looks to the table. Next thing we knew, she sat right in between Al and me.

"Excuse you." Alice said to her. I looked at Lauren. Then she hugged me.

"How's my best friend in the whole world?" She exclaimed happily. I pulled away from her hug.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" I said. Alice looked at me.

"I am." She smiled. Every since she got back, she was WAY too cheerful. '_Why am I so nice?_' I thought. I gave a half smile.

"Uh, you know that Al is my best friend right?" I said to her. She looked down. I sighed again. "But I guess we could be… _friends_." It was hard for me to choke up that word talking to Lauren. She smiled big.

"You're my best friend." She smiled… again. No one seemed happy about that. I wasn't too happy either, but I didn't have the heart to tell her off. Sometimes I hate being me. "So now we're all friends?" She said looking around the table. Everyone just looked at her.

"How about not?" Alice said standing up. She looked at me. "Bella, can I talk to you?" I nodded and got up. She pulled me over to an area of the lunchroom where no one was. "What's wrong with you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You just invited her with welcoming arms without our permission!"

"So what, now I have to have permission to have friends?"

"Yeah, you do. At least with _her_!"

"Alice! Stop judging her. You don't even want to get to know her new side." I said, staring to get angry about how she was reacting.

"Didn't you hear me on the first day of school? I don't want to know her! Bella, get it through your head! I've known her longer then you have! She's the most horrible person alive! She's putting on an act! She wants something!" She was practically screaming now. I noticed people were starting to watch us.

"Stop over reacting! PEOPLE CHANGE!" I started yelling too. I didn't care anymore if people were watching us.

"Yeah, people do change." She hissed at me. "And that person is you!"

"Oh, like you're Miss perfect over here?"

"I wish you would have stayed in Phoenix so I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Oh, sorry if I'm ruining you life! You know, you wouldn't know Jasper if it wasn't for me!"

"You'll never understand how high school is will you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll eventually lose the friends we had when we were younger. That's high school for you." I continued to look at her confused. "Stop living in the past Bella! Your happy ending will never come true! And very _very_ soon, Edward will be tired of you! I know I already am! " Alice grabbed a milk carton from someone who was walking by and opened it.

"Alice--" I started to say. She looked at me and poured the milk over my head. I stood there in shock as the milk rolled down my head onto my clothes.

"Consider this friendship over. Bye Isabella." Alice said leaving the lunchroom, leaving the whole school stunned, along with me.


	17. The Loss Of Friendship

**WARNING: ****Ok, just to clear things up, I love Alice! In this chapter, though, there will be some hints of Alice bashing and the reason for that is because it is a high school fight between friends! If you've ever had one, you'd know that they can be very, very dramatic and the choosing of sides and things like that, it's just all very very melodramatic. Alice, poor thing, will be receiving many looks of hatred, along with Rosalie and Jasper. Thanks!**

**Chapter 17**- Loss of Friendships

The milk continued to drip. It was so cold. I turned to face my friends who all had their mouths dropped open. I felt like crying. I ran out of the cafeteria and to the nearest bathroom. I looked at my reflection. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I couldn't believe this. I just lost my best friend in the whole world.

I turned the water on. I ran my hands under it and leaned back. I cupped my hands and poured the water on my hair. Soon, there was a small puddle of water behind me where I had put water in my hair. I didn't care though. My hair was now completely wet. At least it wasn't all milky. I leaned against the wall and slid down it so I was sitting against it. I put my hands over my face.

"Bella?" someone said quietly. I looked up to see Carry and Rosalie looking at me. "Are you okay?" Carry asked me and Rosalie bent down next to me. I shook my head.

"It'll be okay Belle." Rosalie said.

"No it won't. I just lost my best friend." Tears started to stream down my face.

"I know it's not the right time to say this but Alice has a point." Rosalie spoke up again. I looked at her. "You really should have asked if Lauren could hang out with us."

"Rosalie! I didn't ask her to!" I said standing up.

"Still…"

"Still nothing!"

"Bella… I'm just trying to-"

"If you are Alice's side, then leave." I said with anger.

"Alice was right, you have changed…" Rosalie said turning around and leaving. I couldn't believe this. Now two friends left me. Carry looked at me.

"That wasn't right of Alice. Or Rosalie, for that matter. I still don't trust Lauren, but I'm going to trust you." She said. I hugged her. Okay so now I have two people on my side. Carry and maybe, Edward. Now I have four peoples opinions left. "Come on, the bell's going to ring." We both left the bathroom. Edward and Emmett were waiting outside. Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I closed my eyes, so tears wouldn't fall from them.

"Please don't leave me…" I said quietly. What Alice had said was catching up to me. He hugged me tighter.

"I would never leave you." Edward said. I pulled away from him but we both still had our arms around each other. My hair fell in my face. Edward smiled at me and moved the hair out of my eyes. He kissed my forehead as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it." Another tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped away my tear. The bell rang and people started to enter the halls.

"Let's get to class." Emmett said. We headed to P.E. On the way there, it was pretty silent, that was until Emmett said something. "Just to let you know Bella, I'm on your side too." I looked at him.

"Thanks Emmett." I said with a small smile, and he returned it with a smile of his own. He didn't side with his own girlfriend, and that meant a lot. '_Okay so I have four people, I wonder what's up with Tony, Ben and Jasper now. What a stupid question, of course Jasper will agree with Alice_.' I sighed at the though. We all went into our separate locker rooms.

"Wasn't she the one who got milk poured on her?" I heard one girl whisper as I passed by.

"I think it was." I heard another one reply. I rolled my eyes. I continued to hear more remarks about it as I changed. After I was done I quickly ran out of the locker room. I met up with Edward and Emmett who were already done. The three of us sat together at one end of the gym. I looked around and noticed Rosalie and Alice walking out of the locker room. Jasper walked up to them. The three of them started talking about something, and then Alice hugged him. They went to sit on the opposite side of the gym from Emmett Edward and I.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"Okay class!" Our teacher called out to us. "Today we're going to play dodge ball!" Everyone was pumped up. I was nervous about it since if Alice and I were on a different team, she could get her revenge. Our teacher started to separate us into teams. Luckily for me, Edward and Emmett were on my team, but on the down side, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were on the opposing team. Both teams spread out along the back walls of the gym. The balls were all aligned in the middle. Our teacher blew the whistle and we ran for the balls.

I stood back since I hated being hit. Edward and Emmett were up fighting. Balls were flying everywhere. I managed to dodge all the ones thrown at me. Some of our team started to disappear. They were all sitting on the middle line of the gym where the balls were at the beginning of the game, facing towards us. The only way you could put them back in the game was if you pulled them back in with out either of you getting hit. The game was taking forever; I knew it would last until the end of the period.

I looked up to see most of our team gone, along with the other team. I looked over to see who was left of the other team. Jasper was looking directly at me with a ball in his hands. '_CRAP!_' I yelled in my head as he threw the ball towards me. I covered my head looking away. The ball never hit me. I looked up to see Edward catch the ball. Since he caught it, Jasper was out. Edward looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He threw the ball at Rosalie but Alice threw a ball at him, hitting him, and Rose dodged Edward's ball. Edward lowered his head, and walked towards the middle sitting down. Rosalie tired to throw the ball at Emmett, but he caught it. She sat out. He smiled at her; it was not at all a friendly grin. It was more of an 'I love you, but you chose to be friends with a person who hurt one of my friends, and that's not cool with me' grin. Evil. Diabolical. Cocky.

Alice and Emmett looked at each other. They both had a ball. I looked around for a ball, but there weren't any left, they were all on Alice's side. Emmett threw the ball at Alice, but she thought too fast and dropped the ball she had, catching the ball Emmett threw. I looked around the gym. Everyone was sitting in the middle, looking at either A; or me. Alice smiled at me evilly. There were many things going through my mind, and I'm sure some of them were shown on my face because she took an involuntary step back, her face washed out with fear before she composed herself with a calm mask of pure hate.

"You can do it Bella!" Carry yelled from the center. She was on my team.

"Come on Bella!" People on my team started to cheer for me. Alice looked at her team, and they started too. Hah, well, what do you know?

"Alice, you have all the balls, you can easily get her out!" Rosalie called. Nam nodded picking up a ball. I looked at her with an empty expression. Alice got ready to throw the ball.

"Don't let her get you!" Emmett called out to me. Alice threw the ball. I saw it coming at me at what seemed like 100 miles per hour. It would have hit me square in the stomach if I didn't let myself fall to the ground. My whole team cheered as I quickly got up and grabbed the ball. I turned to face Alice, who was turning to grab another ball. I threw the ball with as much strength as I could gather. It flew through the air to the other side of the gym. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Alice dropped the ball she had in her hands and held them out to grab the ball I just threw. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see. Out of nowhere, everyone cheered really loud. I knew didn't make it. Suddenly I got tackled by a whole lot of people.

"You did it Bella!" Carry yelled as I opened my eyes. Edward kissed me on the cheek, and whispered "I'm so proud of you." My whole team was surrounding me cheering. I looked over the other side, where Alice's team was congratulating her for a good game. I turned back to my team.

"Where did I get her?" I asked.

"Leg." Emmett answered, smug.

I looked up at Edward, and he smiled his crooked smile with a hint of 'she had it comin' and I'm glad that it came from you.' I smiled back at him.

"Good game class! Well, you're dismissed." Our teacher said. We all went into the locker rooms to change. I met up with Edward and Emmett outside with the rest of the class. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were no where to be seen. They must have been somewhere within the group. The bell rang and we all scattered out into the hall.

"Time for computers." Emmett said.

"Did you have to remind me?" I asked. This was the one class I was dreading the most. We entered our classroom. Most of the students were already there. Lauren was on the other side waving at me. I lowered my head and Edward guided me towards our seats with a gentle hand on my back. Emmett sat next to Edward and I sat on the other side. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie still hadn't arrived. The door to the class opened, and the three of them walked in. Alice sat down next to me. I looked at her, but she never looked back. Class soon started up. It was the most dual class I had been in all day. I thought it would never end. I took out a piece of paper and wrote a note.

_Meet me on the side of the school after class. Love Belle._

I passed it over to Edward who read it and nodded. I pointed to the note and then to Emmett. Edward passed it to him. Emmett read it and nodded to me too. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. I gathered my things and ran outside as fast as I could. I waited by the side of the building for Emmett, Edward and Carry. After a couple of minutes, they arrived.

"Why are we here?" Edward asked.

"Because I don't want Lauren to find us…" I said looking around the corner. I saw here walk down the front steps, a few people behind Alice, Jasper, and Rose.

"Allie…" Lauren said nervously, as the three of them turned to face her. "Do you know where Belli is?"

"How should I know?" Alice said, irritated. Then the three of them turned around and headed home. Lauren looked around. She spotted Tony and Ben.

"Hey you guys." She said to them. Edward, Emmett and Carry were now watching too.

"Hi…" Tony said.

"Do you know where Belli is?" she asked them.

"Nope." Ben answered. "And if you know what is good for you, I would suggest not calling her that anymore. It annoys her." Thank the lord for Ben!

"Alright, thanks." Lauren started to walk down the street in the opposite direction from my house. Once she was out of view, the four of us walked over to Tony and Ben.

"Hey, Lauren was looking for you." Ben said to me when we reached them.

"I know." I said crossing my arms. "I know it's kind of random, but I really need to know. Are you on my side or Alice's?"

"I'm sorry Bella." Tony said. I looked down. "We're not on either of you're guy's sides. I mean you both have a point, and we don't want to pick sides." Oh, what a relief.

"It's ok Tony. I understand." I said looking up. "But another question… who are you two going to hang out with since our group split?"

"Hope you don't mind, but we'll chill with some other friends until you and Al come to your senses. Beside, I wanted to spend more time with Angela anyway." Ben said before him and Tony left. I looked back at the remains of the group.

"What do you think he means by that?" I asked. "Well," Emmett began, "He obviously likes Angela so he wants to spend more time---" I elbowed him in the ribs. "I know that part! I meant the part with me and… Alice coming to our senses?" it came out more as a question to myself at the end. They all shrugged. I starred up at the sky, now covered in dark gray clouds.


	18. Revenge is Oh, So Sweet

**Chapter 18**- Revenge is Oh So Sweet

I walked home with Edward. I kept looking around making sure Lauren didn't decided to come visit me, I was very cautious.

"Bella, sweetheart, she's not coming. Don't worry about it." Edward said as I quickly stopped and looked behind us. I had heard feet pounding on the sidewalk, getting closer. It was only a little girl who was chasing after her ball that rolled up to Edward and me. I smiled and picked it up.

"Here you go." I said handing it to the cute little girl. She took the ball with a smile.

"Thank you." She said shyly before running back to her house.

"You can't be too certain." I said, turning back to Edward. He shook his head and we headed home. He kissed my forehead and I walked into my house. I sat on my bed as Precious nudged me with her head. I petted her long white fur that was not starting to develop a creamy orange tint in it. Princess walked into my room and laid at the end of my bed. I reached over to my side table and pulled out a pen and my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Heh, school is getting crazier by the second. First of all, Alice poured milk on my head in front of the whole school today. This happened because I let Lauren eat lunch with us and I agreed to be her friend. Well now, Alice is trying to ruin my life in any possible way. Rosalie and Jazz- can you believe it? My Jazz! - are on her side. Neither of them will talk to me anymore. Edward, Carry and Emmett are the only ones who believe me. Well not particularly believe, but they're the only ones sticking by my side. Ben and Tony don't want to pick sides. It's okay though. I understand. Let's just hope for a better day…_

_Love always, Bella_

I sighed as I closed my diary. I did all my homework, and ate dinner. Night soon fell over the little town. I went to sleep earlier then normal. When I woke up I did my normal routine and got ready. I met up with what was left of my friends and walked to school. School went by just like yesterday, minus the milk getting poured on me. Alice and I didn't even look at each other. Jasper and Rosalie completely ignored us. Rosalie sure could be a witch when she wanted, but I never expected such savage behavior from Jasper of all people. Finally school ended.

"So are we still meeting at the diner at 5?" I heard Rose ask Jasper and Alice as the class entered the hall. I walked a few people behind them so I could hear what they were saying.

"Big Chucks' diner, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yep, that's the place." Alice answered. I turned around as they continued to walk. Carry was walking up to Edward, Emmett and I.

"Come on guys. I have something to tell you!" I smiled as we walked outside.

"Yes, love?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"Jasper, Rosalie and Alice are meeting at Big Chucks at 5." I said happily.

"Annnnd?" Emmett asked, totally missing the point.

"Well, we can get our revenge!"

"How are we going to do that?" Carry asked. I looked around trying to find something. Suddenly a spider ran in front of me. I jumped.

"Relax Belle." Edward laughed as he picked up the spider.

"EW, EW, EW! Get it away from me!" I screamed. I absolutely dread spiders.

"I know what we can do!" Edward said.

"What?" The three of us asked.

"We can take the spider with us to the diner!"

"I'm not going to eat with a spider staring at me…" I said backing away from Edward.

"No, we'll put it on one of their plates when they're not looking." Edward smiled. He pulled out an empty water bottle that he had from earlier, and stuck the spider in it. I smiled at him.

"Look! There are some ants over there!" Carry said pointing to a small aunt pile a little ahead of us.

"Oh, I get it. We're going to use ants too." Emmett said, taking out his water bottle and scooping a whole lot of ants in it. We all gave each other high fives for our wonderful planning. We all went home and got ready for dinner. When five finally rolled around, we met each other by Carry's house that way the others wouldn't catch us. Edward and Emmett brought their water bottles with the bugs in them. After about a few blocks, we finally arrived at Big Chuck's. We sat at the counter. I looked around and noticed Jasper, Rosalie and Alice in a booth by the window on the other side of the diner.

"Order up!" the cook said from the kitchen.

"Whose order is this?" one of the waitresses asked another.

"Those three, over there." The other replied pointing to Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. The first waitress nodded. She picked the three plates up.

"Can I get some help?" Someone called from the back room. The waitress with the plates put the plates down on the counter we were sitting at and went into the backroom. I looked over at Edward and Emmett who nodded and put the bottles over the plates. Edward emptied the spider onto one, while Emmett put the ants onto the other two plates. The four of us smiled at each other and closed the bottles.

The waitress came back and took the plates. She brought them over to our ex-friends. The four of us watched intensively trying hard not to laugh. The three of them looked at each other with smiles and looked at their plates. Soon the smiles disappeared. Alice looked down at her plate. I saw her eyes get big. She jumped up screaming.

"EW! THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY PLATE!" she screamed jumping up and down. "EW, EW, EW!" Jasper and Rosalie looked at her plate then theirs.

"EW, I hate ants!" Rosalie jumped up. Jasper got up and looked at the table that was now crawling with ants and a lose spider. The four of us started cracking up laughing. It was hilarious. I saw Alice look at us. The other two did too. Tears were forming in my eyes from laughing so hard. Alice glared at me.

"Oh you're going to get it Bella!" Alice screamed. Edward suddenly got tense at my side and yelled back at her "Over my dead body!" I looked at him, surprised. What trickered Bella-defense major? Rosalie yelled back"That can be easily arranged." Everyone at the diner was looking at us. The four of us got up, smiled at them and waved then ran out the door.

"Oh my gosh, that was great!" I said through my laughter. They all nodded in agreement. We talked it about it the whole way home. The next day didn't bother me at all. Nothing could top my spiders and ants. The bell rang to go to lunch.

"I'll meet you guys in the lunch room. I'm going to put my things in my locker." I said to my friends as we left History. I kissed Edward and went to my locker. The halls were crowded like normal. I ran upstairs and hurried to my locker. I entered my combination and slowly opened my locker. Papers flew out everywhere. They started to scatter across the hall. I picked one up. It was a picture of me when I was a baby. I was running around with my diaper in my hands, holding it up. Right under my picture was written in bold letters. **CUTE LITLE BELLA, RUNNING FREELY IN THE OPEN!** I gasped at what I saw. Laughter was heard around the hall. I slowly turned around. Tons of people were holding up the papers laughing. I grabbed as many papers as I could and threw them into my locker. I still kept one and ran into the lunchroom.

"You'll never believe what she did this time!" I yelled running over to my friends. I held up the picture. They all dropped open their mouths.

"I can't believe she did that…" Emmett said. I crumpled up the picture and walked over to the trash, throwing it away. I was so angry.

"Bella look out!" I heard Edward call. I turned around. What a mistake. Alice extended her leg out and tripped me. I fell face first into Rosalie's mashed potatoes that were on her tray, on the ground, just waiting for me. I lifted myself up and wiped my face. I pushed the tray away from me and turned around, so I was somewhat sitting up. I looked up to see Alice, Rosalie and Jasper smiling at me. Alice was holding her chocolate shake in her hands.

"Woops." Alice said pouring the milkshake onto me. '_First milk, then this?_' I screamed in my head. This was much colder though. I stood up knocking the cup out of Alice's hands. She looked at me. I stood straight up as the shake made it's way down my clothes. I put my hand to my mouth to help muffle a sob, and tears were growing heavily behind my eyes. Everyone was watching in silence. Edward Carry and Emmett stood up. "It was an accident. You know accidents happen." She said sweetly.

"THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs pushing her into the crowd that had formed around us. "I can't believe you sank this low Alice." I said snatching a paper with my picture from someone who had it and showed it to her. Edward came up behind me, and held me close. I started to sob freely as Edward turned to look at them.

"This has gone too far. Go any further and I will stop it." His stern voice. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rosalie said, looking at her nails. Witch.

"That was me who got the pictures." Jasper said holding onto Al. I shook my head ripped up the picture. Tears started to crawl down my cheeks. I looked at everyone who was all blurred due to my tears. I looked back up at Edward, then to Emmett and Carry.

"I'm sorry. I got to go." I choked up. I covered my face and ran out of the cafeteria. I walked to the office in the front of the school as a wiped away my tears. I walked in and went to the secretary.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking at me concerned. I wiped another tear from my eye.

"I'm not feeling good. Can I call my step-mom?" I asked through sniffles. She pointed to the phone. I managed a small smile. I picked up the phone and called home. The secretary got up and went into the back room. She came back out with a towel and handed it to me. I wiped away what I could of the shake and explained what happened today to my mom. About five minutes later, my mom came and picked me up. The car ride was quiet. I stared out the window thinking of how this could happen. I was so mad at myself but mad at Alice more.

When I got home I took a shower and changed into some clean clothes. After, I fell asleep. There was a knock at my door. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. My door opened and Edward came in.

"How are you feeling, love?" He asked closing the door and walked over to me.

"Horrible." I said looking down. Edward sat next to me and held me in his arms. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. He looked so sweet and caring just sitting there staring into my eyes. Edward removed his hand and brushed my hair away from my face. With Edward by my side, it felt like all my problems just disappear into thin air. I smiled at him. He smiled back before kissing me on the lips.

"Want to go to the pier?" He asked when we broke away to breathe. I nodded and he pulled me up. We walked hand in hand to the beach. When we got there, we both sat at the edge dangling out feet at the water.

"Thanks Edward." I said looking out at the ocean.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything." I raised our still locked hands and kissed his hand. He smiled warmly at me. I got up. "I'm going to go over to the mini-store over there to use the restroom okay?"

"You want me to come with you?" Edward asked.

"I can manage, thanks." I turned around and walked down the pier. I entered the store and went into the restroom. I looked at my reflection and turned on the water. I ran my hands under it and wiped my face. After I dried my face I started to talk towards the pier. I was looking down at the boards as I walked slowly and quietly towards Edward.

"That was fast." I heard Edward say. I didn't look up. I wasn't close enough for him to know I was there. I figured he was talking on his cell phone. It was quiet for a bit. " Hey, your not Bella--LAUREN! Get away from me!" I looked up to see what Edward was talking about. Lauren had her hands on Edward's cheek and was pulling away from him as if she just kissed him.

"But Edward!" She cried out. "I still love you!"

Love.

That struck a nerve. They had told each other they loved each other. Ouch.

"Get away from me! I knew it wasn't Bella! Her kisses are sweeter!" Edward slapped her hand away from him. My mouth dropped open. They both looked at me. "Bella I can explain!" Edward said looking at me and started to walk in my direction.

"Lauren…" I hissed. I lowered my head but still looked at her with angry eyes. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED ALICE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Lauren gave me an evil smirk and place both of her hands on her hips.

"What are you going to do about it Bella?" She said evilly. Her true side showed brightly in front of me once more.

"You're going to pay for this…" I said running at her.

**A/N**: lol. Another cliffy. Can you believe her! Wait till you see what happens in the upcoming chapter! I hope it leaves you wondering what Bella is going to do. Please Review and tell me what u think! Here is another question for you guys!

Who actually knew that once you're a bitch your always a bitch and never trusted Lauren?

_**Sneak peek of chapter 19-**__Laughter could be heard all around me. I couldn't believe that this just happened. For sure the most embarrassing moment in schools history was just made this very second. I smiled in amusement_


	19. The Best Of All Revenges

**This chapter is officially dedicated to Coolieofreak, because of the nice words of encouragement delivered in the reviews I received from her.**

**Chapter 19-** The Best Of All Revenges

Lauren stood there with her smirk planted on her 'perfect' face as I continued to run down the pier at her. When I was about half way to her, her smirk disappeared into a frightened look. She put her hands up to try to stop me and she started to back up.

"There's no where to run Lauren!" I screamed as a reached her. She looked behind her and into the water then looked back at me as I jumped at her. Lauren screamed as we went flying off the pier. I held onto her shoulders and she pulled me down with her. Before I knew it I was under water, getting pulled further down. Lauren held onto my legs as I tried to use my arms to pull me above the water. Finally with a lot of struggling to get Lauren off of me, my head reached the surface. I swam over to the shore until I finally was able to stand up and the water was too my waist.

"God damn it Bella!" She screamed at me. I turned around to see Lauren looking at her wet clothes.

"What did you say to me?" I shot at her.

"I just got these clothes!" She looked at me with a glare holding up her arms as water dripped back into the ocean.

"Shut up Lauren." I said turning around trying so hard to hold back my anger. I continued to walk onto shore looking at the water.

"Make me…" I heard her say evilly from behind. That was it. I let out a scream in frustration. I turned around and started after her. Suddenly someone pulled me back.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to reach her. I saw Alice run in front of me and who ever was holding me back. Lauren looked up at her. Alice lifted up her arm and formed a fist. She punched Lauren right in the face. Lauren screamed and covered her face.

"My nose!" She cried out. Alice turned around and looked at me. The person who was holding me back let go of me and stood next to me. It was Jasper. "I think you broke my nose!" Lauren shrieked.

"Oh, darn…" Alice said rolling her eyes and stood in front of me. I lowered my head and walked to shore. The other two followed. Edward was running over to us. I started to run towards him.

"Bella!" He yelled as we both met up at the waters edge. He hugged me tightly. I did the same. Alice and Jasper were right next to us. Lauren ran over towards us and pushed us out of her way still covering her face with one hand. She soon ran out of sight. Edward looked at me. "Bella I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen…"

"Edward…." I started before he interrupted me.

"I thought it was you!"

"Edward…"

"She covered my eyes and pulled me up!"

"Edward…"

"Then she started to kiss me, I'm sor-"

"Edward!" I said coving his mouth with my hand. "I know you thought it was me. You don't have to apologies." I removed my hand and replaced it with my lips. I pulled away. "Okay?"

"Way better kisser then Lauren." He laughed. I smiled. I turned to face Jasper and Alice.

"I'm sorry, I should have trusted you Al." I said lowering my head.

"No Belle. I should be saying sorry. I know you truly thought she had changed, you believe in people." Alice replied. I looked up and gave a small smile. "I'm really sorry that I did all of those things to you."

"Me too." Jasper said.

"Same." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Everything got way out of hand, and I realized it when you started to cry." Alice said.

"Don't worry Alice, I forgive you. I'm just hoping you forgive me too." I said.

"Duh!" She laughed. We both hugged each other.

"Gosh. I sure am glad to have my best friend back." I said smiling after we pulled away from each other.

"Same here." She smiled.

"We need to get back at Lauren." I said crossing my arms.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"I have an idea…" Edward said with the most evil smile I had ever seen him give.

"Oh no!" Alice groaned. We all turned to look at her.

"What?" I questioned.

"He's thinking again! That boy really needs to stop that, or he'll be the death of us!" I laughed at her expression of mock horror. Edward's mouth was open at Alice.

"Actually, he was the one to come up with the plan with the spider in your food, Alice." I said, finally defending Edward.

"Really? Eddie-poo! You've turned brilliant in our absence! AMA-zing." Edward narrowed his eyes at her.

"Call me Eddie-poo one more time and Lauren isn't the only one who will need a new face!" I gaped at Edward then burst out laughing.

"Hold on, let me call the others." I said once I got control of myself. I called Emmett. Luckily Rosalie was there too. The two of them met up with us about ten minutes later. We all sat on the beach and discussed what we were going to do to Lauren.

I went home and ate dinner before I went to sleep. My alarm went off the next morning. I sat up and knew this was the day to get Lauren back for all the pain that she's ever caused anyone. I got ready and met everyone outside not too long after.

"Have everything? No problems?" I asked looking at all six of my friends. They shook their heads 'no'. We all walked to school. Classes were boring like normal. Our History teacher let us out earlier, which wasn't what we expected but we were thankful for it. It gave us more time to put our plan into action. The five of us went to the hall where the lunchroom was. Emmett texted Rose and told her to make a lie to the teacher so he would excuse her from class. Not too long after, she met up with us.

"You guys ready?" Alice asked. Edward and Emmett laid a whole bunch of trays down and placed mashed potatoes on them. Jasper and Rose hid behind the lockers with water bottles. One was filled with milk and one was filled with a chocolate milkshake. Alice , and I waited for the bell to ring. Alice stood by our mashed potatoes so no one would mess with them. I started down the hall towards Lauren's class. I waited by the door. Finally the bell rang. Lauren came out. She had dyed her hair back to her blonde color and it didn't appear that her nose was broken.

"Lauren, can I talk to you." I asked pulling her aside.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Actually I want to show you something." I started to pull her down the hall, trying to keep her distracted from everyone standing by our trap. When we got there, I turned her back towards it. "Sorry about yesterday…" I saw Alice walk behind her and get on her hands and knees as the people moved to clear a path.

"Why are you sorry?" She glared at me. I turned around and saw Rose running over towards us. She bumped into Lauren pretending to trip.

"Sorry!" Rose yelled as Lauren backed up and tripped over Alice. She flew back into the mashed potatoes, screaming. Jasper came up and poured the milk and milkshake on her. Laughter could be heard all around me. I couldn't believe that this just happened. For sure the most embarrassing moment in schools history was just made this very second. I smiled in amusement. Lauren looked up at us; she really didn't look mad or sad. My smile turned into a half smile as I reached for her hand. She took it and I pulled her up.

"I guess I deserved that." She said wiping off what she could.

"Yeah, you did." I said reaching into my bag and handing her a towel as everyone who was involved with the mess gathered around us.

"What's going on here!" I heard the principle shriek. "Who did this!" I looked at all my friends; we all slowly raised our hands. I even noticed Lauren do it too. "LUNCH DENTION! ALL OF YOU!" The principle screamed at us. We all nodded. We deserved that. The students started to clear out of the hall as we got handed mops. The eight of us began to clear up.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to all of you." Lauren said mopping up some milk. "Just to let you guys know I'm going to be moving back with my uncle until school is over, so you don't have to worry about me ruining your lives anymore."

"Really?" I said. She nodded. Alice looked at me.

"I guess your right Belle, people do change." She smiled at me. I smiled too. We all continued to clean our mess. The day went by with everyone talking about what had happened at lunch. Finally the day let out and I went home. I walked up into my room and pulled out my diary. Princess came running into my room. She wasn't exactly a little puppy anymore; she was still little but not too much. It went for Precious too.

_Dear Diary,_

_This was the weirdest week every. Like I mentioned Alice, Jasper and Rose turned on me since I became friends with Lauren. Well Lauren turned evil again just like how Alice said she would. But today when we combined our revenges into one big revenge on Lauren, she didn't seem mad. She told us she deserved it and now she's moving back to her Uncles. So now our lives will be changed with out a school queen bee. I'm hoping nothing will ruin the rest of the school year. I've made it through this far. Well, next week is finals, hopefully all goes well. _

_Love always, Bella_

**A/N**: I know short chapter, but now everything is cleared up! Bella and Alice are friends, Lauren is out of their lives, and all is good! Or…. Is it? Bet you can't wait for the next chapter!


	20. Familiar Faces

**HELLO!!! LOOK OVER HERE! Thank you, now I just want to remind you, ALL CREDIT GOES TO SORASGIRL333!!! I could have NEVER thought of this story and or wrote it on my own, because she is a genius and I obviously am not. She got a little freaked out because of your reviews and told me to put this in again, since you people obviously did NOT read the disclaimer in the beginning. It was all Sorasgirl333, and I want to make sure you understand that. Kapeesh? **

**Chapter 20**- Familiar Faces

Finals were finally over with. Lauren left and she's now with her uncle. Monday was coming up, meaning all our grades were going to back to an A and I'm happy. The rest of the school year should be a breeze with no one to ruin it. Let's see we have spring break at the end of March and early April, then that's the only break we get until school is over. I'm just hoping everything is as easy as it's supposed to be.

Monday was here and so I got ready for the new start of the year. I met up with everyone outside.

"So how different do you think the school is going to be without Lauren?" Jazz asked, as we started to walk down the street towards school.

"It'll probably go a lot smoother." Edward answered.

"Big time." I agreed. We finally arrived at school. So far, school was being typical school. I couldn't wait until lunchtime. I walked into History and sat down at my usual desk with Edward sitting right next to me and Alice and Jasper in front of Edward and me. I laid back in my chair waiting for the bell to ring. Cid looked over at me from across Edward's desk.

"Hey, did you guys hear we have a new student?" He asked us. I looked at him.

"Who?" Edward asked. The bell rang before Cid could answer. Our teacher came in with a girl who had red hair that went a little past her shoulders and she had light blue eyes.

"Class, this is Sarah." Our teacher introduced us to the new student. "She moved here from Phoenix." I looked at Jasper. Phoenix was where Jasper and me used to live. She didn't look familiar, though.

"Actually, I'm originally from one of the states, but my dad remarried and we moved in with my step-mom and her son." Sarah corrected the teacher. "My real mom lives here, and my dad, step-mom and step-brother just moved here."

"Do you like it here so far?" Our teacher asked.

"So far, yeah." She smiled.

"That's good, okay, there looks to be a seat behind Bella and next to Emmett in the back, can you two raise your arms." The teacher said. Emmett and I raised our arms in the air. Sarah walked over and sat behind me. History class started right after. The bell for lunch rang about an hour later. We all gathered our things and walked out.

"So what do you think of that Sarah chick?" Emmett asked as we headed towards the lunchroom.

"Well…-" I started before running into someone. I fell to the ground dropping everything.

"Belle!" Alice yelled. I held my hand to my head, holding up the other in the air for someone to help me up. Edward lifted me up and held on to me.

"Ow." I said rubbing my soar head.

"Bella…" Jasper said quietly, nervously.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"Look…" He pointed to who ever ran into me. I looked at the person. He was a little taller then Jasper. He had blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was rubbing his head and trying to pick up all of his papers that had fallen when we collided. He gathered all of his things and looked up at all of us.

"I'm so sorry! I was just hurrying to my locker. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He said honestly. All of my friends except for Jasper and me started to look at each other. Jasper and I just looked at him.

"… Mike…?" I said quietly. He looked at us.

"Bella…Jasper….?" We both nodded. "So this is where you guys have been!" I laughed.

"Mike, this is Edward. My boyfriend. Alice, my best friend. And Emmett, Rosalie, Ben and Tony." I said introducing everyone. Then I turned to my friends. "This is Mike, an old friend from Phoenix." They all waved at each other.

"Mike is my best friend from my hometown." Jasper said. He pulled Alice close to him.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mike said looking slyly at Jazz. Jasper nodded. "Way to go!" They gave each other high fives. After that it got quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm hungry." Emmett said randomly. Nothing kills tension like an idiot like Emmett.

"Then let's go eat." Rosalie suggested.. We all agreed and headed towards the cafeteria. We got our food and sat down at the normal lunch table.

"So what brings you here?" Jazz asked.

"Well, me, my mom, step-dad and step-sister moved here." Mike answered. "I don't really like my step-sister too much."

"Who's your step-sister?"

"Mike!" Someone called from one of the tables behind us. We all looked over. Sarah was walking over to us.

"Her…" Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys." Sarah said smiling. We all waved at her. "Miky, I just wanted to let you know that mom isn't going to be home right away, she's working late."

"Miky? No. Mom not being home right away? Alright." He said mono-toned.

"I'll see you guys around. Bye!" She walked off, not seeming to care about Mike's attitude.

"And why don't you like her?" I asked.

"Because…. Well it's hard to explain. You'll see eventually." We all exchanged looks. Mike got introduced better to everyone. We all ended up having a lot in common, yet we still didn't understand why Mike had such a grudge against his sister. Jasper told me that he figured he would eventually get it out of him and he would tell me. Since Lauren wasn't in our Computers class, we had an opening and Mike took it. Alice and I decided to walk home together since the guys wanted to show Mike around, and the girls decided to do homework together.

"So what do you think of Mike?" I asked Al.

"He's alright. He seems really nice. I think he has a crush on you actually." She replied.

"Well, he did ask me out when I lived there, but I refused."

"Why?"

"Well because I was still liked Edward. He understood it though, and we're still good friends."

"That's good. Oh! You do remember that Valentines Day is coming up in about two weeks, right?" Alice brought up.

"Oh yeah!" I said looking at her. "What do you and Jazzy have planned?"

"Well, he said he was going to take me on a small boat and we were going out kind of far into the ocean and eat dinner under the stars and hang out for a while."

"Aw! How sweet." I said smiling big.

"What about you and Eddie-poo?"

"Ha-ha! Unless you have a death wish, I wouldn't use that name for him. Anyway, haven't got anything planned yet. I'm not really rushing into the whole Valentines Day thing. Just as long as I'm with him, I'm ok." I said. She smiled at me. We said our goodbyes and headed home.

**Ok, I thought I'd share something with you. Since im switching the characters from Kingdom hearts to Twilight, I'm going to show you the key to who people are. Ready? Ok!**

**Sora: Edward**

**Kairi: Bella**

**Namine: Alice**

**Cloud: Jasper**

**Riku: Emmett**

**Amanda/Selphie: Rosalie**

**Tidus: Tony**

**Wakka: Ben**

**Josh: Mike**

**Sarah: Sarah :P I have no imagination**

**Christy: Lauren**

**Annnnnd I cannot remember the rest right now I'll tell you more later. **


	21. Valentines Day

**This chapter is dedicated to: Vampireninja09 for being the first one to see the meaning behind the words of the story. Every time you would read a story, most of the time there is a hidden reason of events behind a story. She was, unknowingly, the first one to realize what this really meant in my eyes and sent me and review saying it. She might not realize it but she got it, BAM, right on the nose of what it was about. Or what I thought it was about, lol! Maybe I'm wrong. Boy, that'd be amusing. Anyway, onto the story.**

**Chapter 21**- Valentines Day

Life was going so well. I was so happy with everything. My grades were maintained in the A's and B's. Everyone was getting along and none of us had enemies. With Lauren gone, we just knew there had to be a new queen bee ruling and controlling everyone's lives. Jessica, who was Lauren's best friend, was now the ruler of the school. She was a lot nicer then Lauren though. Not by much though, but as long as she left me and my friends alone like she has been, I honestly don't care. Does that sound as bad as it did in my head? Yep? Sure enough.

The two weeks passed meaning that it was almost Valentines Day. Since Valentines Day fell on a Tuesday, we decided if anyone were going to celebrate it, we would do it on the 11th, which was on Saturday.

Edward called me up and said that we weren't really going to do anything for Valentines Day because he had to go somewhere with his parents. He said he hoped I wouldn't mind. I didn't really, but was a little bummed out since everyone had plans but us. It was late in the afternoon. I laid on my bed watching TV with Princess and Precious. Nothing good was on. It was getting kind of late and my parents went away for the weekend to celebrate Valentines Day. Princess got up and stood above me. I put my hand on her head.

"Valentines Day is stupid if you ask me," I said sitting up. "I mean it's just another day but this is the day to show the one person you love the most that you care. There really shouldn't be a day to do that, I mean if you really do love someone, you should prove it to them everyday, not just on Valentines. What do you think Princess?"

She barked in reply. Her barks were a lot bigger then before. She stared to lick my face. I hugged her around her neck. Precious stretched and sat in front of Princess and I. I hugged her too.

"I love you guys." I said kissing both of their heads. My cell phone, which was right next to me, rang. Both my animals jumped off my bed and walked out of my room. I picked up my cell phone and looked at who was calling. "Jasper." I said looking at the caller id. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells. Do you think you could get Al and bring her to the docks?" He asked.

"Why don't you just call her and tell her to come over or better yet, how come you're not going to pick her up?" I asked.

"Just do it." and with that he hung up the phone. I pulled it away from my face and looked at it.

"Uh! How rude!" I said closing my phone. I let out an aggravated sigh. I got up and changed out of my PJ's into something more causal. I walked over to Alice's house. I knocked on the door and her mom answered.

"Hello Bella." She greeted me with a smile.

"Hi." I smiled back. I saw Alice running downstairs in a cute faded blue mini-skirt, and a black tank top, with black flip-flops.

"Bye mom." Alice said hugging her mom goodbye as we left. "So we're going to the docks?"

"Yep." I said. "If you know where we're going, then how come I have to be your escort? You're a big girl, you can walk."

"It's because I'm your best friend and you love me." Alice said hugging me. I laughed.

"But still."

"Stop being a baby, it's not going to kill you to go for a walk."

"Well, if I'm going for a walk, I might as well get Princess." I said starting to turn towards my house.

"NO!" Al shrieked pulling my arm. I looked at her.

"And why not?" I said.

"Because I said so."

"Nice excuse." I said looking at my house. I looked back at Nam. "Ok, then lets go." She nodded and smiled. We headed towards the docks. After quite a few blocks down towards town, we made it. We walked towards the beach where Jazz was waiting for us.

"Hey." He greeted us. He hugged Alice and they kissed. I smiled. It was starting to get dark out. I watched the two of my friends off, before I decided to go home. I walked home slowly. This was one of the most boring Valentines every. The one thing I wanted to do was be with Edward, even if it was just talking at one or the others house.

Soon, the only source of light was the moon, the stars and the streetlights guiding me home. I walked up to my doorstep and opened the door. I turned around to close it. I leaned my forehead on the door and sighed. I turned around and leaned against it, covering my eyes with my hands. Soon I slid down so I was sitting down with my knees bent. I rested my hands on my knees. I felt a wet nose touch my head.

"Hey Princess." I mumbled still covering my face. She continued to nudge my head. I opened my eyes but still looked in my lap, with my knees covering the vision of my dark house. I looked up at Princess and noticed two rows of small-lit candles making a small path up the stairs. Princess was holding a red rose in her mouth.

I was so dumb founded. I reached for the rose but Princess turned around and walked down the path, which was blanketed with rose petals. I stood up and followed the rose pathway up the stairs. I stood at the bottom of my stairs looking up. The candle-rose path led up to my room. I reached for the railing and walked up quietly towards my room looking down at the red path beneath me.

I stood at my door, which was closed. Princess was sitting at my door; she dropped the rose at my feet. I picked it up and reached for the door handle. I slowly turned it. Precious was sitting on my bed, which was covered in red rose petals. She was sitting in front of half a dozen red roses. I smiled and picked them up, bringing them to my nose and smelling the sweet aroma. I looked down at Precious and noticed a note in front of her. I picked it up.

"Bella,

Meet me at the hidden beach at 8. No need to look fancy, you're beautiful the way you are.

Love Edward.

I smiled at the note. I looked at my watch. It was fifteen to eight. I hurried and ran down stairs blowing out each candle and putting the roses in some water. I ran towards the hidden beach with three minutes to spare. I walked through the little pathway through some trees. I looked out at the opening towards the beach. There was a small round dinner table with a white tablecloth covering it. Two seats were placed opposite of one another and fancy plates were laid neatly next to the silverware. A tall white candle was lit in the middle. I stood there staring at the empty beach. My heart was racing with excitement. '_Where was he?_' I thought still gazing dreamily at the table.

"Right this way Miss Bella." A females voice said. I turned to see Rosalie dressed in a waitress out fit. She pointed towards the table. I let out a small laugh. She smiled at me. I looked back at the table as Rosalie and I started to walk towards it. Tony, who was also wearing a waiter's outfit, was standing there holding the chair out for me. I started to giggle as I sat down at the table. I looked around me. The ocean waves brushed against the sand with every wave. I looked up to see the stars twinkling. Ben came up to me, straightening his outfit.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked formally. It was so hard not to laugh at how silly they were being.

"Sure. Can I get a diet Pop?" I said smiling.

"Right away." He nodded and walked off into the forest. He came back out with a smile and my drink.

"We'll be out with your food in a little bit." Rosalie said and walked off after handing me my drink. I sat there looking around. Towards the far end of the beach, someone was walking towards me. I squinted my eyes to see who it was. Eventually the dark figure was close enough for me to notice who it was. I smiled, as Edward sat down across from me.

"Sorry it took me a little while. I had to go do something." He said as Tony came out and handed him a drink.

"It's okay. I thought you said you were going to go somewhere with your parents?" I asked.

"I had to think of something so you wouldn't expect this." He smiled. I smiled back. "I called Jasper up and told him to get you to bring Alice to the docks for their Valentines, that way I could set up that path in your house."

"So that's why Al wouldn't let me get Princess!" I finally realized. I laughed. "It was so pretty. Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem." Tony came out carrying two plates of spaghetti. He placed them in front of Edward and me. I smiled and we both started to eat. After dinner was over, Edward stood up. He reached for me, so I placed my hand in his. He pulled me up. "Let's go for a walk."

We started to walk down the dark beach. It was so gorgeous out here with no interruptions. I wouldn't have guessed my Valentines Day to be like this. I sighed happily.

"Isabella?" Edward said. I looked at him.

"Hum?" I asked sweetly. A small smile appeared on his face, which caused one to appear on mine. Edward reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. I looked at it as he opened the small box. A small white gold band with a small diamond in the middle sparkled in front of me. I gasped at how beautiful the ring was.

"It's a promise ring." He said quietly.

"Edward…. It's beautiful…." I said breathlessly. He pulled the ring out of box and placed on my ring finger. It seriously felt like Edward had just proposed to me. I held my hand up. The moon's light shimmered off of my new ring. I looked at Edward. I hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Just promise me we'll always be together." He whispered back.

"Forever… No matter where you are I'll always be with you." We pulled away from the hug. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Same here. And if for some reason we have to part, just know this…" He stalled for a bit. Edward looked off into the ocean gazing blankly at it.

"Know what…?" I tired to get him to talk again. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Just know that I will always love you, and I will come back." He hugged me again. I looked out into the ocean this time. "I promise."

"I know you will." A single tear crawled down my cheek. "I love you."

**A/N**: Ok, you guys are smart enough, what is Edward doing? It breaks my heart, really.

2nd, if you want a chapter dedicated your review has to be something special. A reviewer sent me a PM asking how she could get a chapter dedicated to her, and I'll tell you all:

The people I've dedicated chapters too have said something that hit my nerves in a very good way. Meaning, they didn't give me a "OMG good update soon" not that that's a bad thing! I 3 my reviews! Buuuuut if you want a chapter dedicated to you, here are some things i would suggust trying:

At the question at the end of each chapter be the first to get it right

Use really big words in your review (LOL)- of course, good, big words ;)

Come up with something original or guess what is going to happen in the next chapter and be right :)

Soooooooooooo, good luck!

P.S: The question of the chapter was the very first thing i said here:P


	22. The News in Phoenix

**Chapter 22**- The News in Phoenix

_Dear Diary,_

_My Valentines Day was the best ever. First of all Edward pretended that we weren't going to celebrate it, but then ended up surprising me. He gave me a promise ring. It was so romantic. I love Edward so much. He's completely unbelievable. I truly think he's a dream turned reality. Spring Break is coming up in a little over a month. I can't wait! Well, Jasper and I decided to go back to Phoenix and visit everyone. Al is going to Hawaii_. _Edward is going to visit some family for a few days, while everyone else is sticking around here. Mike still hasn't told any of us why he doesn't like his stepsister, Sarah. I guess we'll find out soon, just like what he said. If it's bad, then I don't really know if I want to know. Hope everything is going to go well, we only have a few more months left, what can go wrong, right? _

_Love always, Bella_

I closed my diary and ran downstairs with my bag on my back. Everyone was waiting for me. It was the actual Valentines Day; so we all knew school was going to be… well let's say head over heals. We headed to school, talk about couples galore. It was kind of an interesting feeling seeing people being nice and sweet to one another. We headed to our lockers. I opened mine up. I looked over at Jasper who had just opened his locker. He stepped back looking down at the ground. I noticed a note fall out of his locker.

"Did you write a note to Jazz?" I looked over at Alice. She looked at me confused.

"No. Why?" She said closing her locker. I looked back at Jasper. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie walked up to us. Jasper picked up the small paper. He slowly unfolded the note, as Alice walked up to him. I watched his eyes move back and forth across the paper as he read it. I saw Al's mouth drop open. She snatched it out of his hands. "Who wrote this!" She shrieked. She re-read it.

"What's in it?" I asked. She handed me the paper. I decided to read it out loud, but just enough for the six of us to hear it.

'_Jasper. Oh, Jasper. I've been watching you from afar. You know me, but not too well. I have strong feelings for you. I can give you anything you would want, at least way more then Alice could. How could you like a girl like her? I'm way better. I'll continue to watch you, until I think the time is right to show you my identity. Hope its soon, (_has a winking face on it)_ love always your beautiful secret admirer.'_

"Wow…." I said after reading that. "I can't believe she said that about you Al." I looked at her. She looked pissed.

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked. It was quiet between all of us. We all exchanged looks.

"There really isn't anything we can do just yet." Jasper said after a while, closing his locker. Alice looked at him. He turned around and looked back at her. "I'm not going to leave you for this 'secret admirer' chick."

"What if it's a dude?" Emmett asked, dumbly.

"Um, Ew. That's really gross. " I said giving him a disgusted look. He laughed and so did the rest of us. Alice looked down.

"Alice, don't worry. I love you. You never have to worry about us breaking up. You got that?" Jasper used his hand to lift her face up to look at him kinda like he did on the first day of school, but now he wasn't trying to dazzle her. '_Aw, how sweet._' They both looked at each other with pure innocence. Edward hugged me from behind and Riku did the same with Rosalie as we watched this adorable couple in front of us. I saw a half smile appear on Al's face, causing Jasper to smile. Jasper kissed her, before kissing her forehead and hugging her. She rested her head on his chest.

"Aw, how sweet!" I said out loud after repeating in my head a few more times. Alice and Jasper both smiled at me.

"What's sweet?" Mike asked walking up to the group.

"Alice and Jasper having a moment." I laughed. He laughed too.

"So, Mike, do _you _like anyone?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." He answered plain and simple.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Can't tell you." Mike said, sing-songly. He smirked.

"Aw, dude. I can tell you must really have it in for her." Jasper laughed. Mike smiled wider. Whoa, creepy.

"Well, are you going to tell her?" Edward asked, his gripped getting a little tight as he put his head down on my shoulder.

"Can't."

"Why not?" Rosalie said.

"She doesn't like me in that way."

"How do you know?" Emmett decided to join in on this interesting conversation.

"I know."

"It's okay. I'm sure she'll come to her senses." I said patting his back.

"Thank Belle" I smiled at him. The bell rang. We all said our goodbyes like normal and went to class.

School finally let out for spring break. (**A/N**: yeah I know, spring break already?) We still never found out who Jazzy's secret admirer was. I never noticed how secretive Mike was about his personal life. I guess it's a good thing so rumors don't go around.

It was the mid afternoon Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Ben, Tony and Mike were helping me and Jasper put everything in the car. Jasper decided he would drive there, and I would drive back. Jasper kissed Alice goodbye and he got in, in the divers seat. I sat in the passengers' seat and rolled down the window. Sora leaned in.

"Drive safe guys." He said. Sora looked at me. "I love you Bella. This is seriously going to be hell without seeing you the next few weeks."

"I know just how you feel. I love you too Bella." We kissed.

"Ready?" Jasper asked. I nodded. He slowly pulled out of the driveway. When we got onto the street, all of our friends lined up waving at us. We waved back.

"I love you Jasper!" Alice screamed.

"I love you too." Jazz called out from the window. I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned out the window on my side looking over the roof of the car.

"I LOVE YOU EDWAARD!" I called out to Edward, mocking Al and Jazz, blowing a kiss to him. He laughed doing the same.

"I LOVE YOU TOO BEEELLA!" he called back. I smiled big before sitting back in the car. We all waved and drove down the street.

"How long is the drive anyways?" I asked as we started to drive through town.

"About five hours." Jasper replied.

"Ugh! That's a long time. I hate long car rides." I said impatiently. Jasper laughed.

"How did you manage to drive here when we moved?"

"I slept." I smiled. He laughed and rolled his eyes. I turned on the radio and we soon drove out of Forks. I kept looking at my ring on my hand, which was on my lap. I still couldn't believe Edward gave me the ring. I looked out the window, and soon fell asleep having dreams of him.

"Bells." I heard Jasper call in the distance. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I stretched and yawned. "We're here now." I looked around at a familiar sight. We had just entered Phoenix. Phoenix was huge with tall buildings and tons of people and houses, compared to Forks. Shocker there, right? "So where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the ol' Tasty Freeze." I smiled. He nodded and started to drive off the main road. We started to drive in the part of town where Jasper and I had lived. We pulled into the parking lot for the Tasty Freeze and got out. We walked into the ice cream parlor. Jasper and I both ordered coffee flavor and sat down at a booth.

"It's good to be back." Jazz said looking out the window. He had lived here his whole life and I knew he missed it just as much as I had missed Forks when I lived here.

"Yeah, it sure is." I smiled. The little bell on the door jingled noting that someone had just entered. I looked up to see who it was. Kylie, Taylor, Robert, Beau- or formerly known as Shirley- were standing there. "Guys!" I yelled, getting there attention.

"Bella! JASPER!" Taylor cried out hugging us.

"Holy moley. I thought you guys abandoned us for good." Robert said giving Jasper a high five.

"Nah, we had to come back." Jasper said, giving a high five to Beau too and hugging Kylie and Taylor.

"So how have you guys been?" Shirley asked.

"Great. Jasper has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend." I grinned.

"Oh! Dude, who's the girl?" Robert asked suspiciously.

"Her name is Alice." Jasper blushed. Aww.

"Hey isn't that the Alice you were best friends with?" Kylie asked. I nodded. I had told everyone here about everyone back home.

"Is she hot?" Taylor asked. Of course, she was always one of the guys, except for the hugs. She loved her hugs.

"Totally." Jasper smirked. I rolled my eyes. "But there is more to her, she's perfect."

"Aw." I laughed.

"So Bella, who's the guy?" Kylie asked. I smiled. "It's that Edward guy you were always talking about huh?" She smiled wider.

"Yep."

"Yay!" Kylie hugged me. Kylie actually reminded me of Alice and how we are together.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Taylor asked. I nodded pulling out my wallet and showing a picture of Edward and I. In the picture, I had run up and jumped on his back. My hands were in a chokehold around his neck and my legs were around his waist. He held onto my legs and we were smiling like crazy. "Whoa, whoa, that's a little to close for my comfort." Beau scolded. I laughed; he had always been like my parents.

"He's pretty hot." Taylor said looking at the picture. I laughed closing my wallet.

"Yeah he is. But he's mine, stay away." I joked. She laughed.

"Hey, did you guys know that Mike moved to where we are?" Jasper asked.

"No, we didn't know he moved there, but we did know he moved." Robert said.

"Is his sister there too?" Kylie asked. I nodded. "God, I hate her."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Mike had liked this one girl, Samantha. Sarah found out and made a complete mess out of it."

"How so?" Jasper said.

"Well, Sarah said that Mike stalks her everywhere she goes, knows everything about her. Sarah had told that to Samantha's boyfriend who is on the football team. Mike never did any of that except that had only liked her, but Sarah lied to everyone. Mike ended up getting beat up by Samantha's boyfriend and a few of his friends. Poor Mike." Kylie said.

"So that's why he doesn't like her." I said looking at Jasper who nodded. "I feel bad for him now."

"He would be happy to hear that." Kylie said with a small grin. I looked at her funny.

"Well, we better get to our hotel. We'll call you tomorrow and we can hang out." Jasper said walking to the door of the parlor. "Good to see you guys." Jasper and I waved at everyone and got back in the car. We started to head towards our hotel. '_What did she mean by that?'_ I thought over and over in my head.

Soon we arrived to the hotel and we checked in. Jasper and I were sharing a room with two full sized beds. This hotel room was awesome. It had a pretty big TV, a small kitchen and a great view of the ocean. Jazz called up Alice. They began talking. I decided I would call Edward. I got my cell phone and went out on the balcony. The sun was almost completely set. I looked around the sky, looking for the moon before I decided to call Edward. Finally when I found it, I called him up.

"Hello?" I heard him say through the other side.

"Hey." I said sweetly.

"Hey sweetheart. I miss you."

"I miss you too. By the way, look at the moon." I stared at the moon as I said that.

"Okay I'm looking at it."

"Now we see the same thing." I heard a small laugh.

"Just make sure you look at that often okay?" Edward said.

"I will."

"Well, I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but we're going to have dinner with the family now. I love you Bella, so very, very much."

"I love you too Edward. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up the phone. I smiled one last time at the moon before going inside.


	23. The Unexpected Visit

Chapter 23- The Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 23**- The Unexpected Visit

It had already been two days since we're been back. I got up early the next morning, but Jazzy beat me to the bathroom. I started to knock on the door. He didn't answer.

"Jasper hurry up!" I called on the other side.

"I'm in no hurry." He called back.

"Jasper! Sometimes I think you're worse then a girl!" He opened the door all dressed. He laughed at my messy hair and dirty look that I gave him. I'm always cranky in the mornings.

"No, I just need to look good twenty-four-seven." Jasper grinned walking out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and gathered my things before getting ready. After about twenty or so minutes I was done. Jasper was watching TV. "You're parents called."

"When?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"About ten minutes ago. I picked it up and they want you to call them back." I picked up my cell phone, which was on the table in between Jasper's bed and mine. I dialed the number and went out on the balcony. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard my mom say.

"Hey Jolene. Jasper said you had just called." I said.

"Oh, Bella. Yes I did call. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, ask away."

"Okay, well you know how we have two guest rooms, well your father and I want to rent one of the rooms out. We want you to help us pick the person though since we're renting out the room next to yours." Jolene explained.

"That sounds cool. I think that would be an awesome idea." I said.

"Okay good. We don't have to rent it out right away though, just letting you know."

"Alright."

"I'll talk to you soon. I love you. Tell everyone I say hi."

"Ok. I love you too, tell dad, Princess and Precious that I love them as well."

"Ok, bye dear."

"Bye Jo." I hung up the phone and went back in. "Jolene says hi."

"Hi." Jasper replied. I laughed. "I'm going to meet up with the group in a little bit. Are you coming?"

"Not today, I want to go walk around." I put my cell phone in my pocket and walked to the door.

"Alright. I'll tell everyone you say hi." Jasper said standing up.

"Thanks and tell them Jo does, too." I smiled before walking out. I started to walk down the familiar streets. People were cheerful all around me, which made me cheerful too. I ate lunch at a fast food place, before looking around some more. I was walking down the main street by the ocean when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said in it.

"Belle, do you want me to drop the car off with you since Robert and me are going to go driving around" Jasper asked.

"Sure, I'm at Northridge Beach."

"Okay, be there in a few." He hung up the phone and I waited on the sidewalk. About five minutes later Jasper pulled up in his car with Rob behind him.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella." Robert said. "Don't worry I'll get Jasper off your back." He laughed. I laughed too.

"Hey!" Jasper said handing me the keys.

"Just kidding. Let's go though, we don't want to miss the movie." Robert said. Jazz nodded and they got into Robs' car.

"Bye Belle!" They both called out as I waved back. I started to walk a little bit onto the beach and looked out at everyone sunbathing or surfing. Someone put their hand on my shoulder causing me to jump. I quickly turned around. Mike was laughing.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" I said holding my hand to my chest.

"Just came back for a visit. I saw your car here." Mike said pointing to Jasper's dark blue car. I smiled. He looked back at me. "Bella, I have to tell you something and it's kind of personal."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Okay, I know you love Edward and I'm so happy. You two are perfect for each other." I smiled with a little bit of blush. "But I'm hoping our friendship doesn't change because I really like you."

"You do?" I asked taken aback.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't want you and Edward to break up!" I smiled a little.

"I don't want us to break up." I said. "But I'm glad that you got the guts to come tell me the truth." I hugged him and hugged me back. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. I'm sure it looked like we were going to kiss. I heard footsteps as if someone was running. I let go of Josh and looked around. No one was to be seen. I shrugged it off and looked back at Mike. "I hope you find someone soon."

"Thanks Belle. I hope you and Edward stay together forever." Mike said walking to his car.

"We will." I smiled getting into Jaspers' car. I waved goodbye and drove back to the hotel.

Soon our vacation was ending. We packed our things and said goodbye to all our friends. It was getting dark out, but it wasn't too late. I got in the drivers seat and Jasper got in the passenger seat. I started to drive out of town. It was kind of quiet so I turned up the radio. A song I recognized came on. I started to sing.

I smiled at my singing ability. I was OKAY at singing, but for some reason it sounded better then normal. I guess when you feel the song fits you, you tend to let your real emotions shine and you sing from the heart. I could see Jasper looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you should sing for the talent show." He said out of no where.

"I have nothing to sing."

"You'll find something, but I think you should seriously do it." Jasper said.

"I'm only going to if Al does."

"Okay." Jasper looked back at the road.

"You know that was random right?" He laughed.

"Yeah." I smiled but shook my head. After the long dreadful drive, we were finally home. It was almost nine. Jasper and I said goodbye and we both went home. I was so happy to see Jolene and dad along with my adorable yet big pets. I went up into my room and plopped down on my comfy bed. I stared at the ceiling. My door to my room suddenly burst open causing me to jump up. All my friends, except for Edward, came running in, even Jasper.

"What?" I said looking at them surrounding my bed. They looked at me with no emotion. "Am I dieing?"

"You kissed Mike?" Alice said in a whispered voice. I jumped up so I was on my knees.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Edward saw you kissing Mike."

"I NEVER KISSED HIM!" I screamed.

"Edward came to visit you, but he saw you hugging Mike" Rose said.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Jasper asked.

"I ONLY HUGGED HIM!"

"Edward's really hurt Bella. He isn't talking to any of us because he thought we were in on it for some stupid reason." Emmett said. I looked down. 'So that's who I heard running away back in Phoenix..."

"How could this happen?" I whispered to myself. "I have to go talk to him!" I jumped up.

"No use Belle. He's not home." Ben said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Don't know." Tony said.

"So you didn't kiss Mike?" Alice asked.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I WHEN I'M IN LOVE WITH EDWARD!?" I yelled. She shrugged. I wanted to scream some more. How could this happen? I sat on my bed looking down. "Do you think this relationship is over?"

"Don't say that." Alice said sitting next to me. She hugged me. A small tear dropped from my eye onto the floor.

"We'll always be together." Edward's voice rang in my head. I nodded looking up.

"You're right." I sighed. My stomach hurt so badly from all the news. "I'll go check later. Hopefully I can explain things to him."

"We believe you Belle. We'll help you if you need anything." Rosalie said.

"Thanks guys." I said standing up. We all had a group hug. After explaining everything that happened, they left. I turned off all my lights in my room and went across the street to Edward's house. I knocked on the door. Esme answered.

"Bella." She said. "If you're looking for Edward, he's out." I sighed.

"Thanks." I said looking down and I walked back home. In the pit of my stomach I knew things weren't going to get better anytime soon. I walked into my room and kept the lights off. I went to my window and sat in my chair. I turned on the radio. I sat there staring out at the moon.

After about ten minutes, I saw Edward walking down the sidewalk by his house. I jumped up with a small smile that slowly faded into a frown. He was walking with someone. I could tell it was a girl because of her figure and her long hair. I couldn't tell who it was though; it was too dark to see. They stopped in front of his house and hugged. My heart broke right then and there. They waved goodbye and she continued down the street. 'At least they didn't kiss.' I thought in my head. I looked down with tears in my eyes. I saw Edward open the door to his house and close it. Soon the light in his room turned on. A song came on my radio. This one worked for how I was feeling right this second. I whispered the words in a hoarse voice as I watched a silhouette of his form fumble with his hair in his bedroom. From there I cried myself to sleep thinking of my only love.


	24. Secrets Revealed

**Exhales with a quick and tired puff of air. Ok, here's the rotten cheese of it all. You've got one lazy author of a story here. I KNOW I KNOW, I've promised people "Two more days!" But, it didn't happen. No excuses, but here's my sad attempt for an excuse anyway. I've been on here reading other people's fanfiction, watching my 'rents deal with the damn economy and dealt with my best friend's drama, while creating some of my own. **

**Wow. My creativity must REALLY be used up. ANYWHO…..**

**This chapter is dedicated to: bellamarieswancullen**

**Dedicated for: All of the lovely reviews I have received and the support. I cannot thank you enough! **

**Chapter 24-** Secrets Reveled.

I woke up the next morning in my chair. I looked around me wondering what had happened last night. I got up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my eyes looked all puffy. I figured it would be a good time to get in the shower before I did anything else.

After my shower and I ate breakfast, I got Princess, who was almost fully-grown now, on her leash, and I went downstairs. The moving clouds were covering the sun every once in a while. Princess and I started to walk down the streets as I tried to remember exactly what happened. We were walking along the beach when I saw a guy and a girl hugging. It hit me. Edward thought I was cheating on him with Mike. '_Wonderful_.' I sighed to myself. We started to turn around when I saw Mike.

"Bella! I'm so glad I found you! I'm so sorry about what happened between you and Edward! I didn't mean for it to happen!" He yelled as he ran over to me.

"I know you didn't," I said looking down. "I think Edward's already moved on though."

"I'm so sorry Bella." Mike said. "I need to tell you something though and it's about Edward."

"What is it?" I looked up.

"Him and –" but before he could finish, his cell phone rang. "Sorry let me take this really fast, it's my parents."

"Okay." I nodded. I really needed to know what Mike was going to tell me about Edward. Edward and who though?

"No, I can't leave yet. Can't we go later?" Mike was talking to his parents on the phone. He hung up and looked at me. "Sorry Bella. My parents are down the street they're coming to pick me up. We're going somewhere."

"Well, I'm sure what you have to tell me can be said with in a minute." I urged.

"True. Okay, Edward and –" But again before he could finish, a car horn honked behind him. Mike's parents pulled up. Mike sighed. "Okay, I promise I'll tell you, but I got to go now. Sorry Belle."

I looked down as Mike and his parents drove away. Princess and I started to walk back home. My stomach turning and twisting at what Mike was trying to get out. We started to walk down my street when I saw Edward holding the door open as someone walked into his house. She was the same girl who was with him last night. Edward finally went in as well.

"He's home Princess, let's go find out who this mystery chick is." I started to walk fast down the street as Princess started to pull me. I turned by my house to go put Princess away, as I got to my door, I saw a girl walk up to Jasper's door. "Cindy?" I said dropping my mouth open. '_No, no, no. Jasper's secret admirer is Cindy?_' The door opened and Jasper was on his porch.

"What are you doing here?" I heard him say.

"Jasper, I'm the one who wrote you that note." Cindy said. '_Oh boy, and I thought I had it bad_.' I thought as I continued to watch.

"YOU DID?" Jasper said outraged. I looked around to see who else was around. Alice was walking out of her house and heading in our direction.

"Yeah, I did." Cindy started to walk up to Jasper. Alice walked in front of my house.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Uh…." I pointed at Jaspers house. Alice looked over. I saw her jaw drop open.

"Jasper. I told you I would show you my real identity when the time was right." Cindy was right up to Jasper now. Jasper stood back but was eventually pinned to the wall.

"Get away from me. I'm in love with Alice! I'm not going to let you get in the way of that!" He yelled at her. I looked over at Alice, but she wasn't there. Alice was running over to Jasper's yard. She ran up to his porch and pushed Cindy away from him.

"Get away from him!" She yelled.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." Cindy said shaking her head, but yet she looked please with herself. "There isn't anything you can do." Alice looked at Jasper. Jasper just looked at her as well. I looked down at Princess. Her ears were back and she was crouched low. I smiled. I brought Princess over to the end of Jazz's yard.

"Hey Cindy! Over here!" I called. Cindy, Alice and Jasper looked at me as I unhooked Princess' leash off of her collar. Princess growled and charged at Cindy. She barked ferociously. Cindy screamed and ran off the porch. Princess jumped at her but only landed right in front of her. She barked. Cindy ran to the sidewalk and continued to run as fast as she could down the street. I watched her disappear. I laughed. Jasper and Alice looked at me.

"Thank you Bella!" Alice bursted out. She ran over and hugged me.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"So how come Princess didn't attack?" Jasper asked as he petted Princess.

"Because Princess wouldn't hurt a fly. Edwatd and I trained her well." As I said that, a butterfly landed on her nose. It was adorable. The three of us laughed as she jumped up causing the butterfly to fly away. "Well I better go talk to Edward."

"Good luck." They both said.

"Thanks." I said. "Come on Princess." I decided I would bring her over. We both walked across the street. I didn't bother to put Princess' leash back on. I knew she wouldn't wander away from me. I knocked on the door. Esme answered.

"Oh, Hello, Bella."

"Hi. Is Edward here?" I asked.

"Yeah he is. He's in his room." She stepped aside as Princess and I walked in. I started to walk up the stairs quietly. My heart was pounding against my chest. Princess tried running up the stairs but I held her by her collar. I reached Edward's door, which was closed. I took in a deep breath and put my hand on the doorknob. Time seemed to slow down as I pushed open the door.

When the door finally opened. Princess got out of my grip and ran over to Edward who was by his window. I looked around his room. I saw the girl sitting on his bed looking back at me. She jumped up.

"YOU!" I said looking at her with my mouth dropped open.

"Bella…." Sarah said. I glared at her and made fists with my hands but put them to my side.

"Bella." Sora said. I shot him a glare.

"You thought I was cheating with Mike! Look what you're doing! Do you even know what she's done to people?!" I screamed at him. Edward looked at me.

"She found out that information. Sarah and I went to Phoenix, and since she knew the way around there, we split up and looked for you. She saw you all over Mike." Edward said.

"I didn't do anything with him! I only hugged him!"

"That's not what she said."

"OH! I see, you're going to take her side over your own girlfriends!" I glared and stormed out of his room with Princess. "I can't believe him." I said walking out of his house. I was walking down his sidewalk and before I even realized it, I was walking into Emmett's house. I'm surprised that the door was unlocked. I made my way up the stairs up to Emmett's room. His door was closed. I opened it.

"Oh, my god! What are you doing here?" Emmett said jumping up. Him and Rosalie were watching T.V. on his bed.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you. I just can't go home right now." I said sitting on his bed next to them. Princess jumped up too and started to lick Emmett's face happily.

"You can stay, but can you get your dog to stop licking my face." Emmett said trying to hold Princess back. Rose laughed.

"Come here Princess." She called. Princess licked her face and then laid in front of the three of us.

"So what happened?" Emmett asked. I looked at him and Rosalie. I took a deep breath and explained what had happened since I first woke up.

"So do you think the 'someone' that Mike meant was Sarah?" Rosalie asked.

"More then likely." I said resting my head on the wall and looking up. Suddenly the door to Emmett's room opened. Sarah and Edward walked in.

"God, does everyone have to keep barging in?" Riku said, annoyed but I knew that his tone wasn't just because he loved his privacy. Emmett was ticked at Edward.

"Isabella I need to talk to you." Edward said firmly.

"What?" I said with no emotion.

"If you really did like Mike, you should have told me."

"I don't like him!"

"Edward, she's not very understanding." Sarah whispered out loud to Edward.

"You stay out of this!" I yelled at her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you kissed him!"

"How many times to I need to say it to you! I didn't kiss him! Nor will I ever!"

"Come on Edward." Sarah said walking to the door.

"Hold on, I have to tell Bella something." Edward said walking up to me. "I don't care if you want someone else." I looked away crossing my arms. '_He's never going to understand_.'

"It'll probably be too late for you to understand what I'm trying to tell you. I'll miss you, but something in my head keeps telling me that you won't miss me."

"Shut up, Edward," Emmett's tone was warning. "I won't feel any regret if your own stupid ness got yourself hurt." Edward threw a disbelieving look at Emmett, started to protest, but I cut him off.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I said looking back at him.

"Just forget it, ok, just never mind. You don't catch on too well. Sarah's right, you _aren't very_ _understanding_." Edward said looking at Sarah. Ok maybe I didn't want to know what Edward said, he was just getting on my last nerve.

"Leave." I said firmly.

"My pleasure." Edward said walking to the door, but he turned back around. "Sometimes I can't believe you Isabella." He said with a disgusted look. Alice and Jasper came to the door.

"I need to lock my door." I heard Emmett say glumly. I would have laughed, but it just wasn't the time for me to be doing so.

"What's happening?" Jasper demanded.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked Sarah.

"We were _trying_ to talk to Bella." She replied. Alice and Jasper walked next to me.

"How do I know that you're not with Edward?" I asked.

"I'm not going out with her." Edward said.

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe that?"

"You should."

"Why should I when you don't believe me?" I asked harshly.

"She's the only one I can talk to with out something like _this_ happening!" He snapped back.

"And you say _SHE'S _not very understanding!?" Emmett demanded, but quieted when Rosalie told him this was my battle to fight.

"Leave Edward." I said again firmly. I knew the relationship was over, even if he didn't tell me. He glared at me before walking out. I let out an aggravated sigh. I sat back down on Emmett's bed. "Just like how Sarah ruined Mike's life, she ruined mine." I explained everything to Jasper and Alice.

"So she's the one who told Edward that you kissed Mike, even though you didn't." Alice said. I nodded.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn? You think he would trust my words over hers." I said.

"Guys can be stupid sometime."

"Hey!" Emmett and Jasper yelled.

"No offence to you guys." She replied.

"Well I better go. I think this was about enough excitement for me for one day." I said getting up and taking Princess home. I laid on my bed trying to understand what Edward meant by I wouldn't miss him. I _already_ miss him.

School started back up again. Even though Edward was in every single class, it only felt like he was a ghost. He would completely ignore all of us, even when we had to work together on something, he wouldn't say much. No eye-contact what so ever. The rest of us were planning on our Talent show performance. It was after school, a few days of being back.

"So I have an idea you guys." I said looking at all of them.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Well, Alice and I will do our own performances yet we will all be in both of them together." I started.

"So what exactly what will we be doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay, well, Al will pick a song to do and I'll be her lead back up singer. That is if she needs one. Rosalie, you'll be a background singer, too. Ben-"

"Oh, count me out of being onstage. I already took up the offer to be stage crew." Ben said.

"Okay then… Jasper and Emmett will be our guitarist. And Tony, you'll be our drummer." I finished. "For my performance, I just need the girls to kind of be the back up voices that will be very quiet."

"What song are you singing anyways?" Jasper asked.

I told them the title and the author of the song I was going to sing.

"Aw, I know why! You're going to try to win Edward back huh?" Alice smiled

"Yeah I am going to try." I smiled. Even though I was upset about what happened over spring break, I didn't want to let Edward go. I wore my ring to prove that.

REVIEW.


	25. Talent Show

No authors notes

**No authors notes. This time, it's an update. I'm feeling very…. Well, I don't know. But I wanted to update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own Sorasgirl333s' magnificent writing ability. I am only a happy follower of both. **

**I RE-WROTE THE FIRST TWO PARAGRAPHS. Originally, I wanted to re-write the entire chapter, but it got to be to much and complicated. So, deal with it. **

**Lots of love to you all out there who stuck with me even though ANs were all they got. **

**Chapter 25-** The Talent Show

After I mentioned the Talent Show, nobody seemed to shut up about it. After hours of listening to Alice sing her version of different songs, usually ones I'd never heard of, she decided to go with a song from a band called Within Temptation, 'It's The Fear'. (There is a reason I chose that song, and I'll tell that story at the AN at the bottom.) I supported her, even though the song was a little darker than her usual upbeat personality. When I told her this, she'd put her hands on her hips and look at me like 'And your point is?'. I had sighed and shook my head.

Everyone hung out normally, nothing awkward. And I was there sometimes, too. But most of the time I stayed at home with Alice or Rose and practiced my song. If they weren't there, usually I moped around. Edward had been deeper in my heart than I originally thought, and I had no idea how. He wormed his way in, and it hurt mentally and physically without him there. But I controlled myself around our frenzy of friends. No reason for them to worry more, what with all the stress of the Talent Show.

After about three weeks of non-communication with Edward, I still continued to feel depressed. I went home after practice. I rested on my bed, tired from singing. It was so quiet in my room, so peaceful. I closed my eyes, hoping the silence would stay. Out of no where my cell phone rang. I opened my eyes and looked at my phone thinking it was probably Alice reminding me about our last practice tomorrow, even though I already knew it. How could I not? The talent show was on Friday (**A/N**: it's late May, incase any of you are wondering). The name on the caller ID shocked me.

"Edward?" I whispered. I put the phone down and stared at it. I couldn't pick it up I was too scared. '_Maybe if he leaves a message, then I'll see what he needs._' My phone continued to ring. My heart raced. Suddenly it stopped abruptly. I picked up my phone. "No message. One missed call."

I sighed. Why didn't I pick it up? The worse he could do was yell at me, and personally that wasn't too bad. I looked at my phone, again. '_I wonder if he's going to call again_.' I bit my bottom lip nervously. '_Forget it Belle, just call him back._' I opened my phone up and dialed Edward's number. I slowly lifted it up to my ear. Ringing was all that could be heard on the other side. Soon it turned into Edwards' voice message.

"Hey… Um…. It's Edwards' cell…. But I bet you already knew that…. Just uh, call me back and-" I hung up the phone. Why should I bother leaving a message when he wouldn't leave one for me? It would say that I called anyways, so I wasn't too bothered by it. Why would Edward call all of a sudden though? It's been almost a month and he hasn't made the move to talk to me… that is until now. It had to have been important then. I got up and decided I would go talk to Edward face to face.

I walked out into the warm spring breeze. I made my way across the street and knocked on Edwards' door. His father, Carlisle answered this time.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello." I smiled, hoping I was still welcome.

"Sorry, Edward isn't here. He and his mother have to get a few things for the trip." He said.

"Oh. Okay, thank you." I said walking away. '_The trip?_' I guess Edward is going on vacation. I sure did hope he would be home soon. I looked at my house. A sign was hanging in the front. '_Room for rent._' It was almost time to start looking for people again. I went in and my parents were sitting in the living room.

"Some people are going to be coming over in a bit so we can start the reviewing." My dad said. I nodded and went upstairs. After about fifteen minutes, my parents called me down. I got up off of my bed and walked downstairs. Our first visitor was here. He scared me just looking at him. I sat in the living room with my parents and him.

"What is your name and where do you live now?" Jolene asked him. He was tattooed in almost every visible part of his body, except his face. He had long black hair that looked awfully greasy. He had lip rings, eyebrow rings, nose rings and earring galore. He also wore tight black leather clothes.

"My name is Zack. And I live in a pent house with five other people." The guy said. I saw three tongue rings as he spoke.

"That sure is a lot of people." Jolene said. "Do you have any pets that you would want to bring?"

"Yeah I do, four snakes, two tarantulas, a lizard and a huge dog" Zack replied. I looked at Jolene. I shivered at that thought of having ten pets in this house. I especially hated the thought of living with the tarantulas.

"Do you have a job?" My dad asked.

"No sir, I don't."

"How were you planning on paying?" Jolene asked.

"Choirs." Zack smiled. I looked at Jolene and shook my head.

"Well, we'll get back to you on that Zack." He nodded and left. About ten other people showed up that day. All very different in their own ways. No one was good enough.

It was Friday, the night of the talent show. At this school, we had the talent show at night so parents could come. Edward had never called me back, nor did I see him out of class, just like normal. Obviously what he had to tell me wasn't that important. I did however find out that he was coming tonight when I heard him tell Sarah he was. The group was all warming up backstage. I was so scared. What if Edward didn't catch on? This was my time to prove to him that I still loved him and I really missed him. I looked down at my promise ring.

Flashback

"_It's a promise ring." He said quietly._

"_Edward…. It's beautiful…." I said breathlessly. He pulled the ring out of box and placed on my ring finger. It seriously felt like Edward had just proposed to me. I held my hand up. The moon's light shimmered off of my new ring. I looked at Edward. I hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I whispered._

"_Just promise me we'll always be together." He whispered back. _

"_Forever… No matter where you are I'll always be with you." We pulled away from the hug. He kissed me. _

"_Same here. And if for some reason we have to part, just know this…" He stalled for a bit. Edward looked off into the ocean gazing blankly at it. _

"_Know what…" I tired to get him to talk again. He looked back at me and smiled._

"_Just know that I will always love you, and I will come back." He hugged me again. I looked out into the ocean this time. "I promise." _

"_I know you will." A single tear crawled down my cheek. "I love you."_

End of Flashback

I smiled at that memory. '_You promised that you would come back. I'm hoping you will._' I wanted to cry so badly, but I didn't. My show was staring in a little bit. Alice's' performance was the second to last act and mine was the last one.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Alice asked. I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just hoping I can get Edward back." I said.

"You will, we all have faith in you." Alice said hugging me.

"Thanks Al." I said hugging her back. Butterflies filled my stomach. I was so nervous.

"Next up is the band, Epiphany!" (**A/N**: Another story for the bottom of the page) We all looked at each other and nodded. We all walked out onto the stage. The lights were so bright up there; I'm surprised none of us got blinded. I squinted looking out into the audience. I couldn't see Edward. There were too many people. Everyone got set up as Alice handed me a microphone. I stood a little off to the side with Rosalie as Alice went up front.

"This song was hell to choose," Alice laughed. "But it felt right." The song slowly came on with a back and forth on a piano. She began to sing after guitar, base and drums came in.

"_It waits for the day… _

_I will let it out. _

_To give it a reason, to give it its' might._

_I fear who I am becoming. I fear that I'm losing the struggle within._

_I can no longer restrain it_

_My strength, it is fading_

_I have to give in…._

_It's the fear-of the dark is growing inside of me, they won they will come to life! _

_Have to save-save those I love, there is no escape because my fate is horror and doom…. " _

Alice sang. Her beautiful voice carried over the auditorium and captivated to audience.

"_Hold down your head now…Just let me pass by!" _Alice sang after a classical pause in the rock music. Rosalie and I echoed the word "Don't!' in the 3 second pause in the music before Alice sang again.

"_Don't feed my fear, if you don't want it out!_

_I fear who I becoming. I fear that I'm losing all beauty within… _

_I can no long restrain it_

_My strength, it is fading _

_I have to give in…_

_It's the fear-of the dark is growing inside of me, they won they will come to life! _

_Have to save-save those I love, there is no escape because my fate is horror and doom…_

…_.. _

_Long ago it came to me… _

_Und (_'and' but it sounds like UND) _ever since that day_

_Infected with its rage… but it ends today…"_

A violin, clarinet and cello (Idk! I think! :P) played a softer yet suspenseful edge while Alice whispered into the microphone

"The fear of the dark is growing inside of me. They won, they will come to life. Have to save those I love. There is no escape."

The base started again as the violins became louder and more frantic. She whispered "There's no faith anymore. Nothing more in the future is clear. I'm so afraid of what the world has become. The fear of the dark is growing inside of me." Then a guitar solo with the base playing low and the orchestra playing ever more franticly.

"_It's the fear-of the dark is growing inside of me, they won they will come to life! _

_Have to save-save those I love, there is no escape because my fate is horror and doom…" _

Then song ended with the guitar fading out from the highest pitch and the orchestra fading out with a classy note.

The whole audience stood up clapping.

We all stood up front and bowed. Alice waved and was smiling as hard as she could.

"Okay, yet another performance from Epiphany. This song will be sung by Bella Swan!" The announcer said. Everyone sat back down and Ben brought out a small black stool for me to sit on. I sat down, listening to the rustling of people sitting down. I closed my eyes and held the mic up to my face. The music started.

_I know that you're hiding things. Using gentle words to shelter me…_

_Your words were like a dream. But dreams could never fool me. Not that easily. _

_I acted so distant then. Didn't say goodbye before you left. _

_But I was listening! _

_You fight your battles far from me… far too easily. _

"_Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back," I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door. _

_But still, I swore, to hide the pain when I turned back the pages. _

_Shouting might have been the answer. What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart? _

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart. _

'_Cause a thousand words call out through the ages. They'll fly to you even though I can't see. I know they're reaching you! _

_Suspended on silver wings._

_Oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces, will cradle you, making all of you weary. _

_They seem far away… they'll hold you forever!" _

A musical pause with music that sounds like it belongs in an elevator supplied me enough time to locate Edwards' eyes and stare intently at him. I forgot to sing the next line so Alice filled in for me while I sang background.

_**Oh, a thousand words-**__A thousand words__**-Have never been spoken-**__Oh, yeah, __**-They'll fly to you and carry you home-**__Carry you home!__**-And back into my arms!- **__Suspended on silver wings." _ We switched so now she was singing back up and I was lead again.

"_**On silver wings!**__-and A thousand words__**-Oh!**__-Call through the ages,-__**Call through the ages**__- They'll cradle you-__** Oh, yeah,**__- With no of more of those lonely days- __**lonely days!**__- They'll hold you forever!"_

Alice dropped out, leaving me to my finished. With eyes still held by Edward's green ones, I found it very hard to do my strong finish. Instead, I meekly sang:

"_No... A thousand…words..." _ He'd made his way up to the stage and now stood before me.

I stood there just looking at him as everyone back on stage finished with the rest of the song. He continued to look at me too. I could see everyone watching us. Finally the song ended. It was so quiet.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said into the mic.

"I'm sorry too Bella." Edward said, hugging me. Gosh I missed being in his arms. I was too happy to cry. Everyone stood up and looked at us clapping.

"Our winners will be posted at school on Monday." The announcer said. "Hope you all enjoyed the show! Drive safe!" Edward let go of me and took my hand. He pulled me out of the auditorium and onto the field. He held me close to him. When he pulled away from me, he looked at me straight in the eyes. Something was wrong, I could tell. His eyes gave it away. They were so sad and serious.

"Isabella, I have to tell you something." Edward said.

Uh oh.

**I'm so mean to all of you. But it's because of how much I love you all. :) **

**Now, the reason for Alice's song is because, before I read Twilight, before I'd ever thought much of the dang word, I'd seen a video on Youtube dedicated to an Alice Cullen. The song was It's The Fear. The video went back to the days when she was in the Asylum. Then I read Twilight and I was like **

"**Oh my god…. No way!" **

**So, this was a bit personal. It may not sound much, but the song means very much to me. **

**And the reason for the bands name was because I just read "The View From Saturday" and it took place in Epiphany, New York. So my mind wouldn't shut up until it was the name. **

**Thanks so much to all my fans!**


	26. The Goodbye

I'm going to finish this story up today

**I'm going to finish this story up today. One more chapter, than a note from Sorasgirl333. People just don't seem to be reading this anymore-- only 200 hits last chapter! Now, I know that's still a lot, but for each chapter I'd usually get over 7000 hits. So, what's up with that? **

**Chapter 26**- The Goodbye

My eyes wondered around, making sure no one was around us. They slowly retraced Edward's face. My breathing wasn't as easy as it was before. With just those few words '_Bella, I have to tell you something_.' I didn't want him to know I was scared.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. He looked down, but then looked back at me. His eyes were starting to get glassy. This was the first time I had ever seen him cry. Since I saw him doing this, tears started to swell in my eyes as well. I gently placed my hand on his cheek. "Edward." I managed to say quietly.

"I love you so much Bella and I'm sorry for everything that's happened." He hugged me again. I sighed in relief. '_That's all he had to tell me._' I managed a small laugh. I rested my head on his shoulder just watching around the motionless night. I rubbed his back to comfort him while I felt him cry.

"I love you too Edward. Just forget about what happened. I don't care any more." I tightened my hug. "Just promise me you wont ever leave me again." He pulled away from my hug.

"I said I would always be with you. Even if I'm not here physically, I'll always be with you in your heart." Edward said in a loud whisper. I looked up at him, my eyes flooding with tears.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Edward turned around and walked a little in front of me crossing his arms. His back was facing me. I kept trying to wipe my face, but the tears weren't stopping.

"Bella." Edward started, I heard him sniffle a few time. "I'm moving tomorrow."

Those three words crushed me. Edward was moving away from me. After about a month of no talking, the one moment we get back together, he crushes me all over again by saying he was moving. I covered my face, and sat on the ground crossing my legs. I put my elbows on my knees and slowly rocked back and forth letting the tears just pour out of me. I didn't bother to hold back my pain anymore. I was holding it in for too long.

"Edward." I cried out. "How long have you known this?" I looked up at him. He walked up to me, sitting down and hugging me.

"I found out that day I gave you the promise ring." He held up my left hand and pointed to the ring. I wiped some more tears away with my right hand. "I didn't have the heart to tell you. I didn't want to see you hurt like this. But we ended up getting into a fight. Remember when I called you earlier this week?" I nodded slowly. "Well, I called to tell you I was moving, but when it got to your answering machine, I remembered how happy you always were, I didn't want to see you hurt. I'm sorry. I ended up hurting you more than you deserve."

"I'm going to miss you." I didn't care about the fight anymore. I need to spend as much time with Edward as I possibly could. That time was coming to an abrupt halt soon. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." He said through his tears. I cried like a baby for what seemed to be forever. I was so weak, but I didn't care. After a while, Edward helped me up and walked me home. "Tomorrow, I'm going to spend the whole day with you, but when I leave, I want to make sure everyone I care for the most is there."

"Okay." I said looking down. We got to my doorstep. I looked at him and sighed. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." He hugged me.

"I don't want you to let me go." I whispered.

"I'll never let you go." He pulled away from the hug and kissed me. When he backed up he put his hand on my cheek, with a small smile. "I can't leave until you smile."

"If that's what it takes, I'll never smile again." I said looking away. Edward made me look at him again and hugged me yet again.

"Please?" Edward whispered right into my ear. He pulled away. I looked at him and gave him a sad smile. I couldn't be happy. How could I when I was going to be saying bye to the only one who really loved me?

"That's better. I'll see you tomorrow." Edward walked down the side way and he kept putting his hands to his face. I knew he was crying. I watched him walk to the door to his house. He turned around. I was still in the same place. Edward looked down and walked into his house. I sighed and went into mine. My parents greeted me, being proud parents of a daughter who went onstage. However, they knew something was wrong. I explained everything to them. They tried their best to make me feel better but it didn't work.

I went into my room and sat on my bed. I kept staring off into space. That's usually what happens after anyone cries for a long time. Precious came in and sat in front of me purring. I hugged her tight like a stuffed animal. She started to lick my face. I placed her on my bed and pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary_

_Edward is moving away tomorrow. I've been hurting so long just to get him back and when he comes back, I lose him again. I'm so lost. I don't know what to do anymore. I thought moving back would be fun and happy. So many bad things have happened, yet at the same time I couldn't be any happier I moved here. My old friends came back into my life, and new ones were made. If I hadn't moved here, I wouldn't have ever gone out with Edward.._

_Then again, if we never did move, I wouldn't be tortured with this pain inside of me. I've got to suck it up. I'm glad I did move here. No one would ever top Edward. Never in a million years. I hope that when he does go to his new home, he'll find someone new. I only want him happy._ (I looked at how many pages of my diary were left. Only one blank page was left. It was the one next to Edward's message.) _One page is left in my diary, one more page to express myself with. I know I can always get another diary, but this one was from Edward.. So I'll purely dedicate my last page to Edward. The day he comes back into my life is when the last page will be filled. _

_Love Always,_

_Bella_

I closed my diary and put it neatly into my side table. I laid my head on my pillow. I closed my eyes, they hurt so bad from crying.

Flashback 1

"_Bella." Edward said quietly. I turned to face him, still smiling. "I have to tell you something." I looked at him, my smile slowly fading. _

"_What is it?" I asked holding onto his hand. _

"_It's nothing bad, don't worry." He said with a smile, "I'm just nervous about how you'll react." _

"_Then tell me." I said reassuringly. _

"_Well, ever since 5th grade, I've had a crush on you. I wanted to tell you so bad, but when I found out you were moving, I figured it wouldn't matter. I gave you that diary, so hopefully you would write about me. Of course I never would know if you would or not. I wrote something to you on the last page. Did you read that?" Edward said. _

"_I didn't even know you wrote me." I said. "You really had a crush on me?" He nodded. "You should have told me!"_

"_Sorry it took awhile. I was scared. But I will tell you now that the crush has still carried on. I don't know if it's really a crush or not though." Edward said. _

"_Huh? What do you mean you don't know if it's a crush or not?" I asked confused. Edward leaned over to me and lightly kissed my lips. I felt weak at his touch. He pulled away and placed his hand on my cheek. _

"_I think I love you Bella .I know I don't know what love is, I don't think anyone really does anymore, but I have a strong gut feeling that I do love you." Edward said so sweetly. My heart was beating faster. I felt the same way! I wrapped him in a hug. _

"_I think I love you too Edward.." I whispered._

End of Flashback 1

My eyes opened slowly as a few tears crept down. I got up and turned off my light, then laid back down on my side, closing my eyes yet again.

Flashback 2

"_So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Edward asked. This was it, I had to just ask him, and I couldn't let my nerves get in my way of asking Edward out. I took a deep breath, and turned to face him._

"_Ok, remember how you said you've liked me since fifth grade?" I decided to mention. He nodded. "Well, I've liked you since third grade, yeah, I know, that's a long time to like someone. I've had other crushes between then, but you were the only one that I couldn't manage to escape from. Well, when you told me last week that you loved me, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. You don't know how much that meant to me. Edward, I love you, I love you so __**so**__ much." I made sure I put a lot of emphases on so. _

"_I love you too Bella." Edward responded. He looked at me waiting to see if I had to say anymore. I took another deep breath; this was it, no turning back now._

"_Well, since we both love each other, and care so much about one another. Ok before I say anymore, I know it's pretty customary for the guy to ask the girl, but I wanted to ask…" I was stalling for a bit, my heart was racing what if he says no? I looked away, lowering my head in shame of how I could think that. _

"_Bella…" Edward said looking at me. He put his hand under my chin and made me face him. _

"_Edward, will you go out with me?" I said quietly. A smile appeared on Edward's face. He got closer to me._

"_I was hoping you would say that." He whispered. I smiled; I couldn't believe he said yes. Well, he didn't really say yes, but I knew what he meant. We kissed. I hugged him tightly. I was so happy. I laid my back on the sand, gazing at the twinkling stars above. Edward did the same thing. I felt his hand reach for mine and we locked our fingers together. I curled up close to him. Our heads touched. _

"_I love you." I said quietly._

"_I love you too." He said back._

End of Flashback 2

I looked blankly at my wall. Princess came into my room and laid at the end of my bed. I sighed quietly. "Edward, why are you leaving me?" The words crept out of my mouth before I fell asleep.

I got up at eight the next morning. I got ready with in half an hour. I walked over to Edward's house. Esme let me in. I walked into Edward's room. It was so empty, well except the boxes.

"So… you're really leaving." I looked around, examining his walls that were once covered with posters.

"Yeah. I sure am going to miss this place." Edward said.

"So where are you moving to anyways?" I asked him.

"Three islands away." I looked away.

"This really sucks." The words quietly came out.

"Well, let's let my parents take care of all these things. Let's go out." Edward said taking my hand and pulling me outside. We walked hand in hand together down the sidewalk. Sora took me out to eat brunch.

After it was over, we went out to the beach where I had asked him out. I stood along the shoreline, with my hands behind my back, just staring. Edward walked down the shoreline a bit, with his hands in his pockets. I think he was in deep thought too. Edward turned back around and walked up to me. I looked at him.

"I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you too much." I said.

"I'm going to miss you too. Even though I'm gone, I don't want you to sit around constantly thinking about me. I want you to find someone." Edward said. I looked down and slowly nodded. '_I don't want anyone else but you._'

He wrapped his arms around me. I felt his cheek against mine. He was so warm. (How often do you get to say that about Edward Cullen? o/0)

"Can I have this dance?" His breath tickled my ear. I nodded. He pulled away from me. Edward placed his arms around my waist as I placed my arms around his neck.

We started to sway back and forth. I guess our music was the sound of the waves crashing along the shore, along with the birds. This was so depressing. I couldn't believe this was the last bit of time I was going to spend with Edward. After awhile of dancing, we sat on the dock.

"So are you excited at all?" I asked.

"Not really."

"I just realized something." I stated.

"What?" Edward asked.

"We still have two weeks of school left. You're not going to be here."

"Nope. My summer is getting started early." I sighed.

"I still can't believe you're leaving." Edward put his arm around me.

"As long as you're wearing that ring, we're destined to keep our promises." Edward said. I nodded looking at my ring.

Me, Alice, Jazz, Emmett, Rosalie, Ben and Tony, not forgetting Princess as well were all on the shore where there boat was taking Edward and his family away from us. They were loading all of the things onto it. Sora stood in front of us with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to miss all of you." Edward said looking at each and every one of us. He went down the line saying goodbye to everyone, starting with Tony. I was at the end of the line, with Princess in between Al and me. When Edward got to Princess, he bent down and hugged her.

Edward faced me. We both stood there for a bit. Edward wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him too. I once again started to cry like a baby. Edward pulled away from me, and put his hand under my chin to pull my face to his. We kissed. I didn't want it to end. He pulled away.

"Goodbye Edward." I choked out.

"Bye Bella. I love you." Edward turned around and started to walk up the dock to the boat that had just let out a whistle to know that it would be leaving soon.

"I love you Edward!" I cried out. He looked back at me. My heart shattered and I couldn't believe it. The boat closed up the dock. Everyone who was on the boat went to the side to wave at everyone who was on shore. We all waved as the boat let out its final whistle. It started it engine and moved away from us. I saw Edward. He looked just as sad I was. Princess started to bark. She wanted to go to Edward, but Alice and I held her back. We all continued to wave. Soon, the boat was too small to be noticed. I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Bella." Al said hugging me. A few tears streamed down my face. Everyone hugged.

"I miss him already…" I said quietly. I don't think the shock of it all really hit me that he was gone. "Alice, can you take Princess home? I'm going to stick around here for awhile."

"Sure. Come on you guys." Alice ushered everyone away, taking Princess with her. Once everyone was out of site, I went back to the private beach where Edward and I were before. I sat down on the dock, dangling my feet over the edge. I placed my hands in my lap and looked at the now setting sun.

"I feel so alone and empty inside with out you here." I said out loud. I cried to myself for the longest time. Soon the sun was just about to go under. I stood up and made fists with my hands.

"You promised me you'd always be with me! How come you're not with me, Edward!? Why aren't you here!? You promised me!" I broke down. I let myself fall onto my knees, covering my face. "You promised me." I whispered through my crying. "You promised."

I got up and decided it would be best to go home. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks as I walked. When my house came into view, I looked down. I got inside and went straight to my room. The beginning music of 'Back Home' by Yellowcard started to play in my head. I kept the lights off as I walked to my window across the street. Edward's house stood empty. A 'For Sale' sign was hanging in the lawn. I looked up in the night sky. The moon was round. I gazed at it.

Edward walked into his new house. It was just about the same size as his old one, but it didn't feel the same. His friends weren't there. Bella wasn't there.

'_I miss her so much_.' Edward thought, sitting on his bed. Since he didn't have blinds yet, the moon was shining into his room. He stared at it think of the one person he loved and missed the most.

"Bella." He whispered.


	27. My Happy Ending

Chapter 27- My Happy Ending

Last chapter. Relish in its warmth and thank god that Sorasgirl333 was as kind and generous and such a good person so that she would allow me to finish this story, even after what you all put her through. 3 cheers for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dear Diary. Once again, the plot was the genius thinking of a certain Sora's girl. Who might just have three 3s in her name.

I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I just like to make her characters dance like little puppets.

Twilight Fanfictions-- We Know Drama.

Continue on.

**Chapter 27**- My Happy Ending

I walked to school that Monday with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. It was kind of quiet on the way there. We met up with Ben at school. A few people at school were acting like nothing was wrong. Although, everyone who was friends with Edward, which were a lot, were very bummed that he wasn't with us anymore. No one could relate to our group though. One of our best friends had moved away. Far, far away.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" I heard someone call to me. I looked over. Someone I didn't know ran up to me clapping. "You won the talent show! And Alice, you won second place!"

"Really?" I was pretty surprised. "Cool."

"Really! I won second! How cool!" Alice said happily. "Congrats on first Belle!"

"Thanks Al, congrats on second." I smiled. "And thanks guys for being in it with me."

"Welcome!" All my friends replied.

"When do we get are awards?" Jasper asked the girl who told us the news.

"At the assembly before school ends." She said before leaving.

"Well guys, we have two weeks left of torture. Think we can handle it?" I asked.

"Of course we can!" Rosalie said putting her hand in the middle. "As long as we stick together."

"I agree with Rose." Emmett said placing his hand on Rosalie's. I nodded and we all placed our hands in the middle. I looked next to me, it was so empty. I couldn't get Edward off of my mind. We all pushed our hands down and then raised our hands in the air. I smiled, I was thankful to have my friends here. The bell rang.

"I'll meet you guys in class." Emmett said walking Rosalie to her first class. Alice, Jasper and I walked into our Science class. I sat down in my usual spot. Soon the class filled all their seats. One seat was left empty though, it just happened to be right in front of me, reminding me of Edward's absence. Soon class started. Just like first semester, we reviewed what we did this semester so we were prepared for finals next week.

Finally we were in our last class of the day. Computers was just plain boring. Thankfully we had an announcement.

"Will all students report to the auditorium for a quick assembly." The voice over the intercom said. We all got up and walked very talkatively to the auditorium. Our group sat a few seats from the front. Eventually the whole auditorium was filled with chattering students.

"Can I get your attention!" Our principal said into a mic on stage. The noise in the room slowly faded away. "Thank you. Today, we're announcing the winners of this years talent show." Someone from backstage walked up to the principal and handed him a small trophy. "Third place goes to The Three Dancing Buffoons!" Three sophomores danced their way up onstage and took the trophy.

"They really are buffoons." Jasper whispered. I put my hand to my mouth, muffling my giggles. They danced their way offstage as well. I shook my head in shame that people like that went to the same school as us.

"Second place goes to Alice and Epiphany!" Our principal called out. We all got up as people around us clapped. We walked up on stage as Alice took the trophy smiling at everyone. "Before you guys walk off stage, we would like to announce our first place winner. Bella Swan and Epiphany!" I laughed. The audience continued to clap. I took the trophy and stood by Alice smiling. "I would like to congratulate all of our contestants for their performance on Friday. With popular votes, our school would like you to perform next year at the end of every month. Will you do that?" The principal handed me the mic. I looked at all my friend. They nodded.

"Of course we will!" I smiled. Everyone cheered and clapped. I handed the microphone back.

"Wonderful. Well, that concludes our assembly, would you please walk back to your class and get your things. You're teachers will dismiss you from there." We all walked off stage and went back into our class to get our things. Not too long after school ended for the day.

Our two last weeks of school finally ended. Thankfully we all passed with good grades. It was our first week out for the summer. I was coming back from a walk. I noticed a movers van in front of Edward's old house. 'Someone's moving in already?' I thought as I decided to go meet them. Movers were lugging all kinds of things out of the trucks into the house. A girl who looked my age walked out of the house. She had short brown hair that went to her shoulders. The girl had bright green eyes. She noticed me standing on the sidewalk and she walked over to me.

"Hi, my name is Amber." She said.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I live across the street." I smiled.

"Oh how cool!" Amber said smiling. I noticed a boy about our age walk out of the house. He had the same color hair as Amber, but his eyes were more of a dark green. He started to walk over to us. "Oh! That's my brother. His name is Shawn."

"Did someone say my name?" Shawn said smiling.

"Shawn this is Bella. She lives across the street." Amber said. "Bella, what grade are you in?"

"I'm going to be a senior this year. What about you guys?" I asked.

"Same. We're twins, if you didn't catch on." Shawn said.

"Yeah, I did notice." I laughed. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Maybe we can all hang out sometime. I better get home." We all waved as I made my way across the street. Our 'Room For Rent' sign was still up. There was one girl that we were thinking about. She seemed really nice. She had just graduated, meaning she was a year older then me. Right now she was on vacation visiting family. Emily wouldn't be back until the start of the new school year. Until she came back we were still interviewed people.

My summer was quite eventful. I spent almost every day with all my friends. We had so much fun together. Just like back for Winter Break, we went camping in the same spot, except we spent a week there. A lot of people from school who we saw during the summer figured that the new guy Shawn would be taking over Edward's spot. Not only as one of the most popular guys in school next to Emmett but also in our group and my future boyfriend. I wasn't going to let anyone take over Edward's spot in my life. Never. I don't care if Edward wanted me to find someone new. I was only happy with him. He was constantly in the back of my mind.

A lot of the time I would sit in my room re-reading my diary and laughing at the good old times. When nighttime would fall, I made it a dedication for me to look out at the moon for at least five minutes before I fell asleep. The one thing that really upset me the most was I had no contact with Edward since he moved. School was starting back up in two days, no phone calls, no e-mails, no nothing. I was starting to wonder if he forgot about his life here. 'Stop thinking negatively Bella. Edward is probably just really caught up with everything at his new home. He'll call you when things settle down.' I kept telling my self.

It was the second to last actual day before we started off our last school year. Amanda called me up. We were going to have a girl's day out with Alice and Rose, while the guys had a guy's day out. I decided I would bring Princess, since she was so well behaved. We went to this restaurant on a pier.

"So Belle, are you at all in the least bit interested in Shawn." Rose asked during lunch.

"No, not really." I said plainly.

"Come on Rosalie, you know Bella is only wanting to be with Edward." Alice said.

"Do you think you're ever going to go back out with anyone?" Rose asked.

"Uh, not sure. Maybe eventually. But my heart and mind is still set with Edward." I said holding up my hand. I still continued to wear the promise ring.

"Have you guys talked at all since he's moved?"

"No." I said looking down.

"Well, I think we should get back. I have a few last minute school things to do." Alice said getting up. I got Princess and we all started to walk home. Soon Alice and me were left. We stopped in front of my house and hugged.

"Thanks Al." I said smiling.

"Anything. Call when you hear some news." Alice said running off. I just looked at her. I shook my head and looked back at my house. A red truck that I had never seen before was parked out front. My dad was pulling the 'Room For Rent' sign out of the lawn.

"Uh, dad. Is Emily back already?" I asked.

"Oh no, we found someone else. Jolene and I like this person way better. Plus we talked to Emily, she's fine with our decision." My dad said.

"Aw dad! That's not fair. I liked Emily; she would have been like a big sister to me. Hey! You didn't even let me help you interview this person. I don't even know who it is! Their room is next to mine!" I said.

"Just go help them unpack, will you?" My dad said walking to the side yard. I rolled my eyes and unhooked Princess' leash. She ran inside up the stairs. I walked in the house. Precious wrapped around my legs purring. I smiled picking her up. I walked upstairs. Boxes were pilled in the hallway.

"Gosh! Can people me any more inconsiderate of other people houses?" I said walking into my room, closing the door. I put Precious down on my bed and turned on my stereo. 'Never Had A Dream Come True.' By S Club 7 was on. (**A/N**: That song really works really well for Edward and Bella.: D)

I pulled out my diary. The one I devoted to never write in again until I saw Edward again. On the last page, I placed a picture of him and me. It dropped out. I smiled at the pictures. Gosh I sure did miss him. I laid on my stomach at the end of my bed with my diary placed right in front of me with a pen in my hand. I tapped my head. I know I said I was going to wait until I saw Edward, but something told me to just write anyways. "What to write about?" There was a knock on my door.

"Bella, can you get Princess away from our guest?" Jolene said opening my door. I sighed and got up. My eyes were so soar, so I put my hand shielding my eyes, but I was still able to see where I was going. Princess was waging her tail scratching on the closed door of the guest bedroom. I put both of my hands to my side and looked at her.

"Princess!" I said taking a hold of her collar. She wouldn't move. I kept looking down at her. "Come on Princess." The door the guest bedroom opened, but I didn't look up. Princess jumped up, almost causing me to fall back, but who ever was in the guest bedroom caught my hand before I fell backwards. "Thanks." I said. I looked up. My stomach dropped.

"Not a problem." Edward's smiling face was shining in front of me.

"Edward!" I screamed jumping into his arms. "I've missed you so much!" I started to cry a little, but they were purely happy tears. He hugged me so tight that he was able to pick me up. I bent my knees behind me closing my eyes, never wanting to let go. He placed me on his bed.

"I've miss you too Bella." Edward laughed. I looked up around his room. It was exactly how it was when he lived across the street.

"So you're my new house guest?" I asked. He nodded. "YES!" I screamed hugging him again. My parents walked in.

"See we knew you would prefer to have Edward live here over Emily." My dad said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said happily hugging my parents, and then hugging Edward again.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours." My mom said walking out with my dad. We both nodded.

"How did you manage to move here?" I asked Edward, sitting on his bed next to him.

"Well, my parents realized how upset I was about moving. We heard that our house was sold, plus my parents love our new home." Edward explained. "They wanted me happy and so I reminded them about you guys having a room for rent. They called your parents and I packed up and moved here." Edward smiled. I smiled too, but then realized something.

"How come you never contacted me?" I asked.

"I tried to, but when I did, the line would cut out. Then I ended up getting really caught up with moving back here. Trying to explain to my new school and some friends I had made there."

"Oh." I smiled again. "Well I'm glad your back." I kissed him.

"I'm glad I'm back too." Edward smiled his sweet smile. We ended up talking about what those few months were like with out the other. It was amazing how much we missed each other during those few months, compared to when I moved away for six years. Finally after dinner, I went into my room and remembered my diary. I smiled and laid on my stomach taking the pen in hand.

_Dear Diary,_

_My new school year starts the day after tomorrow. This summer was pretty fun. I was sad though with Sora not being there. We have new neighbors across the street. Shawn and Amber. Every one thinks Shawn and me should go out, but I disagree do to the fact I'm completely in love with the guest living in our house. Edward moved back and he took the room next to mine! I couldn't be any happier to see him again, let alone him living in the same house as me. I'm sure everyone will be quite surprised to see him. I have a feeling a lot of competition will happen this school year with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Ben against Shawn and his new buddies. Shawn better watch out though, our guys have a lot of back up. Well now my diary is complete all thanks to my Edward, yes my Edward. Hee hee. What's in store for us this school year is unknown at the moment, but I'm sure it'll be great with Edward at my side again._

_Love Forever and Always_

_Bella_

I smiled at my last diary entry. I closed it and sat up on my bed. There was a knock at my open door. I looked up to see Edward in the doorway holding his hand to his back.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked.

"Of course." I smiled putting my diary away.

"I'm guessing you're almost done with that diary?"

"Actually I just finished it. And it was about you." Edward smiled.

"I have a present for you." Edward said sitting on my bed.

"Oh! What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Close your eyes and place your hands out in front of you." I did what I was told. Soon there was a small weight in my hand. "Okay, open your eyes." I slowly opened them to see a brand new diary lying in my hands. It was a gold color with a fancy silver 'B' on the front.

"Edward!" I said smiling at my present. I put it next to me. I hugged him. "Thank you!" I kissed him yet again.

"I was hoping you would like it." Edward smiled.

"I love it, but I love you so much more then anything else." I looked into his emerald eyes that I was starting to doubt I would ever get to stare into again.

"I love you too Bella. I promised you I would come back." We ended that night with a kiss.

_**STORIE IS OVER. NO SEQUAL. SORRY!**_


	28. A Final Note

And now, a note from the amazing, infamous Sorasgirl333 to all of the reviewers

**And now, a note from the amazing, infamous Sorasgirl333 to all of the reviewers. **

--

To 'Dear Diary: Love Always Bella' readers and fans:

I just wanted to thank you for the support for Soraloveskairi159 and the understanding on my part (Sorasgirl3). Dear Diary was originally written in the summer of 2005. It was just about my friends, but it turned out to be more fantasy which was kind of fun. There are still parts that are true, such as feelings toward friends and people in there. Yes, it is written with Kingdom Hearts (a video game with Disney and Square Enix) characters names, but that doesn't mean it has anything to do with the game at all. I just was convinced by my friends (who the story was written about) to post it online and since I'm a Kingdom Hearts fan, I used the characters names. The game  
(or book in this case) has absolutely nothing to do with the story line or plot. Go back to my story and check. All it happens to be are name changes with no relation to game or book (probably the only difference you'll find are song differences. Check chapter by chapter and compare for yourself). They're just cover up names for my real friends.

I understand Soraloveskairi159 has announced that this is my story and I do understand a lot of you didn't read those Author Notes. Some of my fans went and read the Twilight version of my story and noticed that many of you guys weren't giving me credit. They informed

Soraloveskairi159 and that is when the drama of pulling off the story began. Obviously it is cleared up and I have gotten the recognition for my writing/ideas. Thank you to all of you who  
understand. It's super sweet of all of you. (I, too, have been reading your  
reviews to this story).

Dear Diary is actually the first story of a trilogy. Dear Diary 2: Beyond the Pages was written in 2005 through 2007 and I am currently in the middle of Dear Diary 3: Unwritten. Thank you to those of you have read the sequels on my page.

I truly give so much of my respect to SoralovesKairi159 for crediting me and understanding the personal situations I put in my series and that is why she won't be continuing on. I think this was a great way for her to get recognition and now she can write stories all her own with her own fans and no drama.

Thank you for understanding everything. Thank you SoralovesKairi159 for everything too. If you have any questions or concerns, look me up and feel free to express it. I'll answer it sincerely. Now give the support this new author needs because I know there's talent waiting to emerge. And feel free to continue on the trilogy of Dear Diary (if you can figure out which character is which. Trust me, there is no change, it'll leave off in the exact place this story ended. Give it a chance.) Thank you everyone!

Love always,  
Sorasgirl3 aka Heather

You can even check out the Dear Diary website located on my profile page.


	29. Dear Diary II

**Dear Readers, **

**As the chapter name states, I am in the process of getting together a rough draft of what will be Dear Diary II. **

**First, I have to say, I was truly not planning on continuing this story. However, a few weeks ago, I was starting to consider it. 'Cause, frankly, I missed the characters and wanted to write about them again, making them my own this time. My decision on the subject was made for me the night of May 8****th**** when Daddy's Little Cannibal passed in a drunk driving accident. She'd been prodding me from the moment Dear Diary was finished to do a sequel to it. Heck, she gave me plot ideas. So, taking those ideas, I will be writing a sequel, dedicating it to Stephanie. This time, there will be no reference to Sorasgirl33 except from the first Dear Diary. So updates will be coming faster this time, almost guaranteed. **

**Having said that, I still have no idea when the first chapter will be up, but know it's coming. As soon as this is up, I'll be messaging someone, asking them if they'd like to co-write it with me. As soon as I get the answer, I'll begin writing.**

**Sincerely, **

**Soraloveskairi159**


End file.
